


Черные крылья

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Air Force, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Ричард Окделл зачислен в эскадрилью к грозе дриксов, знаменитому летчику Рокэ Алве. И все могло бы закончиться хорошо, если бы не страшная тайна, которую Рокэ предпочел бы оставить в прошлом.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Lionella Manrik, Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva, Valentine Pridd/Mellith (Reflections of Eterna)/Arnaud Savignac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По некоторым вопросам мнение автора может не совпадать с мнением героев. Исторические факты и технические детали безбожно перевраны.  
> По заявке Elten R: «Алва/Окделл. Модерн-АУ времён Второй Мировой войны. ВВС, разведка. Хэппи-энд и градус рейтинга на усмотрение».  
> Благодарю ее же за вычитку)
> 
> Отдельное спасибо Melissakora и Svir за помощь с немецким и испанским. 
> 
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды ОЭ.

_Самый серьезный вызов взрослой жизни — это придерживаться идеалистического мировоззрения после того, как наивность уже утрачена._   
_Брюс Спрингстин_

Наконец ухабистая дорога закончилась и впереди показалась бетонная стена, утыканная металлическими штырями по верхнему краю. Дик встрепенулся. Они выехали из Фебид два часа назад, и за это время однообразные зелено-желтые пейзажи успели нагнать на него дремоту. Радио, до того наигрывавшее бесконечный фокстрот, противно зашипело, оборвав мелодию посреди такта. Поморщившись, Паоло выкрутил колесико громкости на минимум и глянул на своего пассажира. 

— Приехали! 

Дик кивнул. Перекрикивать шум работающего двигателя у него не было никакого желания, поэтому на все реплики Паоло он отвечал жестами или, если без слов уж совсем никак, старался выражаться покороче. 

Их грузовик затормозил у выкрашенных оранжевой краской ворот. Постовой выскочил из своей будки, пожал руку свесившемуся из кабины Паоло и вопросительно покосился на Дика. 

— Пополнение вам! — крикнул Паоло. — Из Фебид! 

Постовой понимающе кивнул. Дик молча показал ему документы, и их пропустили. За воротами дорога раздваивалась: одна ее часть шла вперед, к жилым зданиям, а вторая круто сворачивала влево, к ангару и взлетным полосам, с которых в это время парами поднимались серые «мориски». Дик выпрыгнул из кабины на углу. Следом Паоло скинул рюкзак с его вещами. Они распрощались, и старенький грузовичок рванул с места, оставив за собой удушливый запах бензина. 

В главном здании Дика сразу же проводили к полковнику фок Варзову. Им оказался невысокий тучный мужчина с зычным голосом и седой шевелюрой. Когда Дик заглянул в его кабинет, полковник оторвался от бумаг и перевел на него хмурый взгляд. 

— Кто такой? Почему без доклада? — недовольно спросил он. 

— Прошу прощения, — Дик протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь и опустил на письменный стол фок Варзова свою летную книжку вместе с приказом о зачислении в полк. — Корнет Окделл, прибыл на место службы. 

— Окделл, — задумчиво повторил фок Варзов, придвигая к себе его бумаги. — Знакомая фамилия... Стало быть, ты закончил Летную Академию в Фебидах? 

— Так точно, господин полковник. 

— А до того учился в Лаик? 

— Так точно, господин полковник. 

— Ясно, — пробормотал фок Варзов. — Хорошо, Окделл, отправляйся в «Черные крылья», к Алве. 

Дик неверяще моргнул. 

— К тому самому Алве? Ворону? — вопрос вырвался в обход всякой субординации. 

— Именно, — Варзов улыбнулся со странной для его строгой внешности теплотой. Впрочем, эта улыбка адресовалась не Дику, а его собственным мыслям. Полковник снял трубку, набрал несколько цифр на дребезжащем диске и, не дожидаясь ответа, скомандовал: — Понси, теньента Савиньяка ко мне. 

После того как трубка опустилась на рычаг, в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Фок Варзов сложил бумаги Дика в серую папку, спрятал ее в ящике стола и вернулся к предыдущему чтиву. Дик остался стоять навытяжку, не смея поверить своей удаче. О Рокэ Алве ходили легенды среди летчиков. Говорили, что он научился управлять самолетом чуть ли не раньше, чем ходить. Каждый выпускник Академии мечтал его увидеть, перемолвиться парой слов, хотя бы просто пожать руку, а Дику предстояло служить под его началом! В «Черных крыльях»! И это без всякой протекции! 

— Разрешите войти, господин полковник? — в дверном проеме показалась белобрысая голова Арно. — Теньент Савиньяк по вашему приказу. 

— Принимай новенького, Савиньяк, — добродушно усмехнулся фок Варзов. — Покажи базу, познакомь с эскадрильей. 

— Слушаюсь, господин полковник, — Арно широко улыбнулся и поманил Дика за собой. 

За дверями они крепко обнялись. 

— Дик! Вот уж не ожидал! — Арно от души хлопнул его по спине. 

— Я тоже не ожидал, — Дик был искренне рад снова увидеть друга. Они вместе сдавали экзамены в Летную Академию, вместе ликовали, получив проходные баллы, но перед самым началом занятий Дик неудачно упал с лестницы и повредил себе ногу. Врачи запретили ему физические нагрузки, поэтому Дик вынужденно пропустил весенний набор и приступил к учебе только в начале лета, когда Арно уже выпустился. — Кстати, поздравляю с теньентом. Тяжело было? 

— Здесь это быстро, сам понимаешь, летаем каждый день, — отмахнулся Арно, но по его лицу Дик понял, что друг очень гордится второй спиралью на погонах*. 

— Да брось. С кем ты в паре? 

— Мой ведущий — капитан Ариго. Он тоже родом из Эпинэ. Правда, уехал оттуда лет двадцать назад. 

— А Алва? — спросил Дик. — Он с вами летает? 

— Еще бы! — Арно показал кулак с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. — Видел бы ты, что он выделывает в воздухе! Умереть можно! «Моро» его как ручной слушается! — он вдруг сбился с шага и глянул на Дика так, словно впервые видел. — Погоди-ка, он ведь в эскадрилье единственный без пары... Дик! Получается, ты будешь его ведомым! 

\----------  
...друг очень гордится второй спиралью на погонах. — авторским произволом символика ВВС основана на спирали — абвениатском знаке Дома Ветра. 

*** 

Рокэ ворвался в кабинет без стука. Хлопнул дверью, отчего бумаги на столе Вольфганга вспорхнули и разлетелись в разные стороны, пододвинул себе посетительский стул и сел на него верхом, уперев локти в дубовую столешницу. Вольфганг решил оставаться невозмутимым как скала и демонстративно продолжил читать отчет о ревизии продуктового склада. 

— Я же просил этого не делать! — видно было, что Рокэ пытался сдержать свои чувства, но злое раздражение все равно прорвалось в его голос. 

— И тебе добрый день, Рокэ, — спокойно отозвался Вольфганг. 

— Я просил не вешать мне на шею никаких желторотиков! — зарычал тот, очевидно отбросив к кошкам самоконтроль. — Что это за новости?! 

Вольфганг посмотрел на него самым канцелярским из своих взглядов. Знаменитый летчик Рокэ Алва, прозванный врагами Кэналлийским Вороном, кумир тысяч курсантов, на чьем счету числился не один десяток сбитых самолетов, сейчас выглядел как всклокоченный воробей. 

— К твоему сведению, Рокэ, доукомплектация эскадрилий — непосредственная задача гранд-капитанов*. Но раз уж ты не спешил выполнять свои служебные обязанности, я решил тебе в этом помочь. И исключительно в знак нашей старой дружбы я не стану заносить сей факт в твое личное дело. 

— С моей эскадрильей все в порядке! — огрызнулся Рокэ. 

— За исключением того, что в ней один сумасброд каждый вылет рискует своей буйной головой, отказываясь от ведомого! — рявкнул Вольфганг, не вытянув до конца свой образ бездушного бюрократа. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу разбивать слетавшиеся пары, — выставил Рокэ свой обычный аргумент. 

— Именно поэтому я попросил откомандировать к нам новичка, — ответил Вольфганг. — Довольно уже детских выходок! Ты будешь с ним летать, и точка! 

— Он ведь только из Академии! Без боевого опыта, без чувства пары! — пальцы Рокэ вцепились в край стола. — Его подстрелят к закатным тварям в первом же бою! 

— Так вот чего ты боишься, — участливо протянул Вольфганг. — Рокэ, я отнесся с пониманием, когда ты не захотел брать ведомого сразу после смерти Джастина Придда. Но всему надо знать меру. Твои одиночные вылеты противоречат всем инструкциям, всем предписаниям. В конце концов, я чисто по-человечески опасаюсь за твою жизнь! Ты лучше меня знаешь, что парень станет тебя прикрывать! 

Вольфганг хорошо помнил историю предыдущего напарника Рокэ. Он был на базе с самого начала, распределенный в первый состав «Черных крыльев» сразу после учебы. Еще до войны. Рокэ тогда всеми силами отбивался от поста в высшем командовании, потому что не хотел лишаться полетов, а Джастин скрывался от своей весьма влиятельной семьи, которая мечтала упрятать его подальше от армии. Именно на любви к небу они и сошлись. Рокэ вдохновенно вещал о первых испытаниях «морисков», в которых он участвовал, а Джастин с горящими энтузиазмом глазами выспрашивал подробности. Рокэ по винтику перебирал свой самолет, а Джастин маячил рядом, подавая инструменты. Рокэ ехал на встречи с конструктором Тергэллахом, а Джастин увязывался следом, потому что с детства мечтал увидеть знаменитого изобретателя. 

Напряжение с дриксами день ото дня нарастало. Наверное, уже тогда никто в Золотых Землях не сомневался, что мир ожидает война. В конце Зимних Молний мориски высадились в Агарисе. В середине весны объединенные силы Гайифы и Агарии захватили Алат. Внутренняя истерия в Талиге достигла своего пика, открытое столкновение с кесарией было вопросом считанных недель. Семья Джастина тем временем тоже перешла в атаку. Чтобы убрать мальчишку из авиации, они не погнушались даже распустить грязные слухи об их с Рокэ дружбе. Но Джастин продолжил летать и в начале Летних Молний погиб в воздушном бою над Марагоной. Вечером того дня Вольфганг нашел вусмерть пьяного Рокэ на одной из взлетных полос и осторожно расспросил, не может ли быть смерть Джастина ошибочной. Но Рокэ ответил, что самолет ведомого взорвался у него на глазах, и шансов спастись в этой ситуации не было бы даже у самого Леворукого. 

— Твой не нюхавший пороху птенчик будет только хлопать ресницами и звать маму, едва увидит дриксов! — между тем упорствовал Рокэ. 

— Да с чего ты взял? — Вольфганг навис над столом, желая немного осадить закусившего удила друга. 

В ответ Рокэ лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

— Все в твоих руках, — рассудительно произнес Вольфганг. — Поговори с ним, объясни, как себя вести. Полетайте вместе. В общем, что я тебе рассказываю, ты сам все знаешь. Начни с малого. У него были хорошие результаты в Академии. Конечно, из чего он сделан, покажет только первый бой, но пока мы не дадим парню шанса проявить себя, так ничего и не узнаем. 

Рокэ прикрыл глаза руками и провел ими от переносицы к вискам. Вольфганг понял, что в глубине души тот уже сдался. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — подтвердил Рокэ его догадки. — Но пусть не рассчитывает на какие-то поблажки из-за своей неопытности! Я с него весь пух собью! 

— Иди уж, знакомься, вояка, — Вольфганг улыбнулся в усы. Его всегда веселили попытки друга казаться суровее, чем он есть на самом деле. 

Рокэ огляделся, как будто только теперь замечая учиненный им же беспорядок, подобрал с пола разлетевшиеся документы, сложил их в стопку и вернул на место. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Вольфганг. 

Рокэ издевательски отдал честь и вышел за дверь. 

\----------  
Гранд-капитан — командир эскадрильи (звание выдумано автором). 

*** 

— ...И тогда мы заходим слева, а у меня мотор перегревается уже! И я такой думаю: «Ну все, клячу твою несусветную!», а капитан Ариго мне кричит: «Второй, бей!», и я нажимаю... 

Во время своего рассказа Арно так бурно жестикулировал, что Дик, пожалуй, мог уже представить описываемое сражение в лицах. Вот и сейчас рука Арно, которой полагалось изображать вражеский «зильбер», пронеслась в опасной близости от носа Дика, так что ему пришлось спешно убираться с воображаемой линии огня. Но Арно этого не заметил и продолжил говорить с тем же пылом: 

— ...А у него из-под хвоста черный дым пошел! Считай, уже не жилец. До своих не дотянет, а внизу холмы... Разве что в реку падать, но с такой высоты что вода, что земля — одинаково. В общем, подстрелил я настоящего дриксенского гауптманна! После того мне и дали теньента. 

— Молодец! А я в это время в Фебидах прохлаждался, — вздохнул Дик. 

— Да не бери ты в голову, — утешил его Арно. — Скоро сравняемся. 

Дик хотел что-то ответить, но Арно вдруг переменился в лице, вскочил со своей кровати и вытянулся во фрунт. Дик обернулся к двери, чтобы посмотреть, кто из вышестоящих офицеров почтил их своим присутствием. Ноги сами выпрямились, подбрасывая его тело вверх, как на пружинках, а рука непроизвольно потянулась отдать честь. 

Этого человека Дик знал по газетным фотографиям и кадрам кинохроники. Правда, лишь увидев Рокэ Алву живьем, Дик понял, что черно-белая гамма не могла передать и десятой доли его харизмы. Лицо со строгими правильными чертами словно светилось изнутри, синие глаза смотрели прямо в душу, а тонкие губы, казалось, навеки застыли в лукавой усмешке. Неуставно длинные волосы свободно падали на плечи, придавая знаменитому летчику некоторый флер артистичности. А ведь действительно, с такой внешностью Рокэ Алва выглядел бы куда уместнее на сценических подмостках, нежели в казарме. 

— Назовитесь, — приказал тот, вперив в Дика пристальный взгляд. 

— Корнет Окделл. 

Рокэ Алва обреченно закатил глаза, как будто фамилия Дика у него ассоциировалась с чем-то не слишком приятным. 

— Господин гранд-капитан, позволите вас покинуть? — негромко вклинился Арно. 

— Идите, — разрешил тот. 

Арно бочком подобрался к выходу. Алва посторонился, чтобы он мог свободно пройти, и Арно, напоследок бросив на Дика ободряющий взгляд, закрыл за собой дверь. Тем временем Алва взял верх над собственным недовольством, снова превратившись в надменного франта. 

— Что касается вас, корнет. Дабы между нами не возникло недопонимания, хочу сразу сказать: меньше, чем ведомый, мне нужен только личный мозгоправ, которого у меня, к счастью, нет и не предвидится. Полковник фок Варзов в порыве чрезмерной заботы почему-то решил, что вы можете быть мне полезны. Из почтения к его сединам предлагаю сделать вид, что он не ошибся. Я подготовлю вас к боевым вылетам, но это все, на что вам следует претендовать. Вы поняли? 

— Да, господин гранд-капитан, — ошарашенно ответил Дик. Он хотел добавить, что на большее и не рассчитывал, но потом решил, что это будет лишним. 

— Если у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы, обратитесь к дежурным. Впрочем, я вижу, вы уже вполне успешно влились в коллектив, — Алва выделил последние слова так, словно за ними крылось нечто предосудительное. — Мне думается, в беде вас не оставят. 

— Да, господин гранд-капитан, — по паузе Дик понял, что от него, видимо, ожидают какой-то реакции. 

— И еще, — нехотя проговорил Алва. — О ваших чувствах к моей персоне я осведомлен, так что делать хорошую мину при плохой игре не нужно. И в моих, и в ваших интересах свести наше общение к минимуму, поэтому хочу заверить, что я со своей стороны предприму для этого все усилия. 

Чем больше Алва говорил, тем шире распахивались глаза Дика. Чувства к его персоне? Какие еще чувства? Наверное, его с кем-то перепутали. Похоже, недоумение отразилось на лице Дика столь крупными буквами, что гранд-капитан осекся и пару раз непонимающе моргнул. 

— Не помните, — наконец констатировал он. 

— Не имею чести знать, о чем вы говорите, господин гранд-капитан, — подтвердил Дик. 

— Значит, скоро узнаете, — Алва качнул головой. — Доброхотов в мире много. А если нет — тем лучше для вас. 

Дик хотел было спросить, что же все-таки гранд-капитан имел в виду, но тот круто развернулся на каблуках и, бросив через плечо: «Следуйте за мной», стремительно покинул их с Арно комнату. Шел Алва быстро, так что Дику невольно пришлось подстраиваться под его широкий шаг. Они пересекли коридор второго этажа, спустились по лестнице и вышли на небольшой плац перед казармами. 

Серебряное шитье на погонах Алвы сверкало в лучах катящегося к закату солнца. Его силуэт, совершенно черный, если не считать небесно-синего воротника и таких же манжет, казался вырезанным из кэналлийского мрамора. Дик поймал себя на мысли, что он открыто любуется Алвой, пока тот не может этого видеть, и смущенно отвел взгляд. Впрочем, фигура гранд-капитана занимала не его одного. Краем глаза Дик заметил, что сквозь окно столовой за ним, почти не таясь, наблюдала какая-то немолодая блондинка. 

*** 

Ворота ангара были распахнуты настежь. Алва, не замедляя шага, прошел внутрь, мимо рядов «морисков», между которыми сновали техники в оранжевых комбинезонах. Дик следовал за ним, то и дело залипая взглядом на матово поблескивающих контурах железных птиц. Эти «мориски» отличались от машин, на которых тренировали курсантов в Летной Академии. Более узкие, а значит, и более маневренные, с повышенными стойками шасси, оснащенные восемью стволами вместо шести — новенькие модели смотрелись настоящими хищниками, застывшими в ожидании стычки. 

Алва остановился перед крайним самолетом в первом ряду. На нем не было никаких опознавательных знаков, ощерившиеся дула пулеметов еще пахли заводским маслом. Алва погладил серый нос понизу, словно перед ним был не опаснейший в мире истребитель, а домашний кот, и сообщил: 

— Хорош. 

Дик промолчал, хотя в душе был полностью согласен с такой оценкой. Где-то вдали послышался нарастающий гул двигателей. По всей видимости, из вылета возвращались те, чье отправление Дик застал по приезде. 

Алва обернулся к нему и без обычной заносчивости сказал: 

— У нас существует обычай давать имена самолетам. Кое-кто верит, что у каждого из них есть душа, и если дать своей машине подходящее имя, то в небе она никогда не подведет. Не знаю, как там с душой, но характер у «морисков» при плохом отношении может сильно испортиться, так что рекомендую советом не пренебрегать. 

Дик знал об этом суеверии. Но какое имя может быть подходящим для самолета? Он задумался, вспоминая названия пиратских кораблей из недавно прочитанной книжки. «Черный вестник»? Нет. «Гроза океана»? Нет. При чем тут вообще океан? «Кровавый мститель»? Смешно же! 

Алва терпеливо ждал. 

И тут Дик вспомнил. Сона. Верная лошадь главного героя, которая унесла его полуживым от наемных убийц. Если Дик хочет, чтобы самолет стал ему верным другом, то именно так его и надо назвать. 

— «Сона», — сказал Дик. — Я назову его «Сона». 

— Как хотите, — хмыкнул Алва. — Хотя у нас больше распространены имена иного рода. Впрочем, если вы желаете посвятить свои будущие свершения какой-нибудь представительнице самого переменчивого из всех племен, то это касается только вас. 

— Это в честь лошади, — почему-то оправдался Дик. Чем женщины заслужили столь нелестную характеристику, он не знал, хотя на краешке сознания промелькнула мысль, что Алва, похоже, вообще не слишком расположен к людям. 

— «Сона» теперь ваша, выводите, — приказал тот и покинул ангар. 

Дик ощутил, как в теле нарастает нервная дрожь. Сейчас ему нужно будет показать все, чему его обучили в Академии, и перед кем? Перед самим Вороном! Чем Дик может его впечатлить? Абсолютно ничем. Да те жалкие сто шестьдесят часов, которые он налетал на учебных самолетах, — полный ноль в сравнении с опытом и навыками Алвы. Дик закончил курс четвертым, но его результат отнюдь не считался выдающимся, а был немного выше среднего. Он ничем не заслужил чести стать ведомым для живой легенды. 

Дик тряхнул головой, отгоняя панику. В самом деле, не ожидает же Алва от него чего-то сверхъестественного? Очевидно, нет. Но в груди крепла уверенность — за малейшую ошибку гранд-капитан вынет из него душу. 

Дик забрался в кабину. Приборная панель выглядела знакомо, он на пробу коснулся пластиковых ручек, проверяя мышечную память. Кажется, все на месте. Дик затянул привязные ремни, застегнул на голове шлемофон, надел очки и коснулся рычагов. Под капотом тревожно взревел маленький дракончик, низкий звук эхом отразился от стен ангара. Вывернув руль направления вправо, Дик плавно повел самолет к свету. 

Алва уже сидел в своем «мориске» с открытым фонарем. Когда между ними осталось меньше ста бье, он замахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Дик притормозил рядом с серым крылом, на котором был нарисован черный ворон — эмблема их эскадрильи, и глянул с немым вопросом. Алва принялся пальцами показывать какие-то знаки. Дик покачал головой, отвечая, что ни кошки не понял. Выходит, у них тут еще и свой язык жестов? Арно ни о чем таком не упоминал. Алва раздраженно дернул головой, постучал по приборам, а затем выставил ладонь выше и снова проделал свои манипуляции, но уже медленнее. Дик хотел было заглушить мотор и крикнуть, что от лишних повторов понимать эту гоганскую грамоту он не научится, как вдруг до него дошло. Цифры. Алва показывал ему последовательность цифр! Дик быстро завертел колесики на радиопередатчике, настраиваясь на указанную частоту. 

— Ну наконец-то, — прозвучал недовольный голос Алвы. — Корнет, если вы и в бою будете так медленно соображать, далеко мы с вами не улетим. 

— Виноват, господин гранд-капитан, — покаянно признал Дик. 

Алва тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ладно, кошки с вами. Взлетайте уже. 

Дик захлопнул фонарь и резко рванул с места, преодолевая взлетную полосу за считанные секунды. В конце асфальтной дорожки он развернулся против ветра, выжал сектор газа вперед и поднял хвост. «Сона» впервые в жизни оторвалась от земли. 

*** 

Железные крылья поднимали Дика все выше и выше. Опьяненный чувством полета, он заложил широкий вираж над базой, выглядевшей сиротливо среди золотых полей и темно-зеленых перелесков. Это было чем-то сродни глотку свежего воздуха после долгих дней в душной тюрьме. Свобода, ограниченная только линией горизонта, выцветшее светло-голубое небо и сумасшедший ветер в лицо — Дику страшно захотелось поднять фонарь, чтобы кожей ощутить эту грубую ласку, но он вовремя себя одернул. С Алвы станется загнать его на такую высоту, где без тонкой плексигласовой защиты летать попросту нельзя. 

Дик положил «Сону» на крыло и посмотрел вниз. Так и есть, Алва стремительно набирал высоту вслед за ним. Его «мориск» прорезал воздух почти вертикально, словно пущенная прямо в небо стрела. Дик оценил направление и пристроился за правым крылом Алвы, входя в свечку вместе с ним. Чем выше они поднимались, тем яростнее наваливалась на Дика неодолимая сила тяжести: придавливала к сиденью, вжимала голову в плечи, не забывая одну за другой навешивать на руки и ноги свинцовые гири. У Дика перед глазами заплясали черные мушки, он уже было потянулся к рычагам, признавая свое поражение после первой же фигуры, но тут Алва начал плавно выравнивать самолет. Дик облегченно вздохнул. Альтиметр показывал двадцать семь тысяч бье над землей. 

— Корнет, вы там живы? — насмешливо поинтересовался Алва. 

Дик унял сбившееся дыхание и ответил как можно спокойней: 

— Да, господин гранд-капитан. 

Алва тихо рассмеялся. Наверное, задействовав фантазию, этот звук можно было бы посчитать зловещим, но Дик сейчас настроился на совсем другой лад. 

Как показало будущее — совершенно зря. Потому что Алва на его глазах ушел в отвесное пике. Дик запаниковал. Из своего положения он не мог видеть, что происходит внизу. Под брюхом «Соны» находилось слепое пятно, и если Дик бросится вниз вслед за Алвой, то это будет все равно что прыжок с завязанными глазами в скалистую речку. С большой вероятностью Дик не увидит, когда Алва выйдет из пике, а значит, они могут столкнуться. Что же делать?! 

— Корнет, не спите! — прозвучал в наушниках напряженный голос Алвы. 

— Господин гранд-капитан, я же в вас врежусь! — от волнения голос Дика сорвался. 

— Корнет! Уж не считаете ли вы себя тут самым умным? — язвительно спросил Алва. 

— Нет, господин гранд-капитан, — пристыженно проговорил Дик. В горле нарастал ком. Дик поставил под сомнение приказ вышестоящего офицера, чего нельзя делать ни при каких обстоятельствах! Следовало подчиниться, даже если бы Алва отправил его в жерло вулкана. А Дик ослушался. И, хвала всем святым, это произошло не в бою, а на тренировке, когда от его глупости никто не мог пострадать! Создатель, что теперь будет? Что будет? Алва отошлет его куда подальше, и Дик не посмеет даже слова сказать в свою защиту! 

— Корнет, мне долго еще ждать? — осведомился Алва, и тон его по холодности мог переплюнуть все седоземельские ледники разом. 

Дик толкнул от себя руль высоты, и самолет послушно сорвался в бездну. В животе все поджалось от накатившей легкости. Если бы Дика не держали привязные ремни, он бы точно впечатался головой в прозрачный потолок. От безотчетного страха перед свободным падением хотелось закричать, вцепиться во что-нибудь, съежиться в маленький незаметный клубок. К счастью, кабина «мориска» была настолько узкой, что Дик плечами чувствовал, как его держат плексигласовые стенки. С каждой секундой земля все приближалась, постепенно на ней стали проявляться дороги и мелкие речушки. Еще чуть-чуть, и он в подробностях увидит базу. Мимо пронесся нарезающий круги самолет Алвы. Пора. 

— Ну же! — крикнул Алва. 

Но Дик уже и сам потянул руль на себя, сбавляя скорость и выводя «Сону» из пике. Грудь сдавило, в голове тяжело запульсировало, заломило виски... Дику казалось, что его глаза сейчас вывалятся из орбит, в мозгу зазвенело от пронзительной пустоты. 

— Корнет, — Алва вернулся к своему прежнему холодному тону. — Позвольте узнать, что это было? Захотели полихачить? С вашим опытом и владением машиной — это более чем глупая идея. А может, вы от стыда решили таким образом свести счеты с жизнью, но в последний миг передумали? 

Дик молчал. Он не знал, как объяснить Алве, что и в мыслях не имел ничего подобного. В любом случае, он будет выглядеть жалким оправдывающимся мальчишкой, и Алва подумает о нем... Хотя, наверное, все, что мог, он уже о нем подумал. 

— Приземляйтесь, — прозвучал сухой приказ. 

Дик снизился по спирали. Руки сами проделывали все необходимые действия: сбросить скорость, выпустить закрылки, развернуться против ветра, снова сбросить скорость. Асфальт грубо толкнулся под колеса. Дик вырулил к ангару и заглушил мотор. Внутри самолета что-то потрескивало, остывая или отмерзая после его приключений. Вылезать наружу отчаянно не хотелось. Дик какой-то трусливой частью себя надеялся, что если он не появится сам, то о нем рано или поздно забудут. Он не хотел отпускать руль, потому что знал — после характеристики, которую даст ему Алва, Дик больше никогда в жизни не сядет в кабину самолета. 

Шли минуты. Наконец с тихим щелчком фонарь поднялся, и к нему заглянул Алва. 

— Вам нужен врач? 

— Нет, господин гранд-капитан, — щеки и уши Дика горели. 

Алва пожал плечами. 

— В таком случае идите к себе, — он спрыгнул с крыла и крикнул, обращаясь к кому-то из техников: — Пако! Разрисуй-ка эту птичку как следует! 

— Черным? — уточнил невидимый Пако. 

— Каким же еще! — отозвался Алва. 

Дик облегченно выдохнул. По всей видимости, ему давали второй шанс. 

*** 

_«Дорогая матушка»_ , — вывел Дик на листке разлинованной бумаги, и на этом его фантазия застопорилась. 

Писать письма он не любил и с большим удовольствием предпочел бы позвонить домой, но матушка не признавала современной техники. При жизни отца им провели телефон, потому что Эгмонт Окделл, ученый-физик с мировым именем, мог в любой момент дня и ночи понадобиться в закрытой правительственной лаборатории. Но после взрыва, в котором тот погиб со всеми своими сотрудниками, матушка попала под влияние детей природы* и в один прекрасный день объявила, что не потерпит в своем доме все эти мерзкие железяки. Тогда телефон перенесли к жившим по соседству дяде Эйвону и тете Аурелии. 

_«Неделю назад меня распределили на летную базу, номер и место расположения которой я не могу вам сообщить. Здесь очень милые и дружелюбные люди, кроме одного, чье имя я тоже, к сожалению, не могу вам сообщить. Этот некто будет летать со мной в паре, и сейчас мы много практикуемся, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу»._

Дик плохо помнил отца. На последних фотографиях он выглядел смертельно уставшим — с измученным лицом, темными кругами под глазами и потухшим взглядом. Отец много времени проводил в лаборатории, приезжал домой только ночевать, но внезапные звонки иногда вырывали его даже из постели. Родители часто ссорились. Матушка кричала, а отец ее успокаивал, обещал, что скоро все закончится, ему осталось совсем немного, чтобы проверить... Что же он говорил? Вроде бы какие-то цепные реакции, какой-то распад... Повзрослев, Дик пытался разузнать, но все исследования по этим темам с самого начала были засекречены. 

_«В нашу первую встречу он сильно заинтриговал меня своим поведением. Он сказал, что я якобы должен знать некую причину, которая даст мне повод его ненавидеть. Но я ничего такого не знаю, а сам он не признается. Он вообще ведет себя странно — иногда придирается к каждой мелочи, а иногда просто так рассказывает разные интересные истории о самолетах»._

После взрыва местность, на которой располагалась лаборатория, обнесли высоким забором и поставили вокруг него военный караул. Тогда же по всем репродукторам объявили, что произошла утечка опасных реактивов, поэтому уважаемым господам и дамам в ближайшее время рекомендовалось воздержаться от поездок за город. Почти сразу в двери их гориковского дома постучался человек в черном костюме и темных очках. Его лица Дик не запомнил. Назвавшись сотрудником спецслужб, он потребовал предоставить для обыска отцовский кабинет. Незнакомец увез с собой целую кипу рукописей с описаниями экспериментов, черновиками научных статей, дневниками, расчетами. А через полчаса к ним домой заявились настоящие работники спецслужб. 

_«Но в общем я думаю, что он хороший человек и у него есть чему поучиться»._

Им долго не верили. Матушку каждый день увозили в отделение внутренней разведки на допросы и очные ставки. Спрашивали всегда одно и то же: «Где бумаги?», «Кто вам заплатил?», «Вы работаете на Дриксен?», «Вы работаете на Гайифу?». Несмотря на то, что Дик с сестрами тогда были еще детьми, допрашивали и их, но это не принесло результатов. Таинственный незнакомец в темных очках как сквозь землю провалился, а вместе с ним навсегда канули в небытие архивы отцовских исследований. Их семью оставили в покое через два года, принудив подписать целую кучу обязательств ничего не разглашать и никуда не выезжать. 

_«Еще я встретил здесь одного своего друга, чьего имени я тоже не могу вам сообщить. Он рассказал мне много полезного и помог со всеми перезнакомиться. Почти все свободное время мы проводим вместе, иногда в нашу комнату заглядывают другие ребята»._

Матушка все больше времени проводила на встречах детей природы, перепоручив Дика и девочек заботам ближайших родичей. Их воспитанием занялась тетя Аурелия, которая очень скучала после того, как кузен переехал жить в Олларию. Так прошло пять лет. Дик закончил школу. Узнал, что единственное достойное место, где он сможет учиться бесплатно, — это академия Лаик, подумал несколько дней и отправил туда результаты своих выпускных экзаменов. Вскоре из Лаик пришел положительный ответ. В день перед отъездом Дик на стареньком автобусе добрался туда, где раньше была лаборатория отца. Зачем — Дик не мог и сам себе ответить. Он долго стоял, издали глядя на железный забор, и мысленно обещал себе что-то смутное, невыразимое простыми словами: быть достойным каких-то неясных идеалов и достичь в этой жизни каких-то нереальных целей. 

_«Простите, что пишу так скомканно, я правда мало о чем могу говорить открыто. Надеюсь, у вас все благополучно. Как дела у Айри? Здоровы ли Дейдри и Эдит? Поцелуйте их от моего имени»._

На третьем году учебы в Лаик курсантов распределяли по специальностям. Дик подал заявку на авиацию и неожиданно даже для самого себя прошел, хотя количество претендентов на эту кафедру было самым большим. После чего судьба его покатилась по накатанной колее. 

_«Завтра будет мой первый боевой вылет._

_С любовью и уважением, ваш сын Ричард»._

\----------

Дети природы — одно из радикальных ответвлений эсператизма (название выдумано автором).

***

Марагона раскинулась под ними как огромное светло-зеленое море. Кое-где в этом море всплывали утесы живописных деревушек и острова крошечных городов. К одному из таких городов они как раз и направлялись — сегодня «Черным крыльям» выпало патрулировать небо между Франциск-Вельде и Альт-Вельдером. Оба они стали приоритетными целями для дриксенских бомбардировок, поскольку в Франциск-Вельде располагался переоборудованный для военных нужд автомобильный завод, а в Альт-Вельдере была крупнейшая в провинции железнодорожная развязка.

— Ворону от Ласточки. Вижу «зильберов». От двадцати до пятидесяти, сектор 3А. Идут на Альт-Вельдер, — ожило радио голосом капитана Ариго. 

— Ласточке от Ворона. Понял вас. «Черные крылья», курс на сектор 3А. «Синие крылья», продолжайте патрулирование, сосредоточьтесь на 1А и 2А. В бой не вступать, — ответил ему голос Алвы. 

Командир «Синих крыльев» с зубодробительным бергерским именем подтвердил получение приказа, и в наушниках воцарилась тишина, которую изредка нарушал треск статического электричества. 

Дик прислушался к себе. На удивление, страха он не чувствовал. В крови бурлил азарт, как будто Дику предстояло выступить в каком-то спортивном состязании, все тело казалось натянутой струной, готовой задребезжать от легчайшего дуновения ветерка. Дик вглядывался вперед, представляя себя сверхчувствительным радаром, чьи лучи прощупывают небо огромными невидимыми пальцами. 

— Вижу цели, — сообщил Алва. — «Черные крылья», полная боевая готовность. 

Где же?! Дик бешено заозирался, нашел Алву — кажется, тот смотрел прямо перед собой. Но почему тогда Дик ничего не видит? Он сощурился и наконец заметил на севере блики отраженного солнца. Неужели это они? 

Вскоре Дик различил вверху и впереди несколько черных точек, которые в считанные секунды приобрели знакомые по чертежам формы «зильберов». Они летели плотным строем: в центре десяток громоздких бомбардировщиков, а с краю конвой из юрких истребителей. Как по команде, «зильберы» ринулись навстречу, стоило только «Черным крыльям» приблизиться. 

Алва заложил левый вираж, остальные последовали за ним, как привязанные. Дик оказался на внешней стороне кольца, смыкавшегося вокруг «зильберов». Он поднырнул под строй, чтобы сократить расстояние между собой и Алвой, и увидел, как дриксы бросились вниз, уравнивая высоту. До того у «морисков» было преимущество: на более близкой дистанции они могли бы атаковать уязвимые двигатели и бензобаки «зильберов», сами при этом не попадая врагам на прицел. Первый дрикс поприветствовал их эскадрилью трассирующей очередью, Алва ответил, салютуя противнику, и началась собачья драка. Радио взорвалось отборной руганью, яростными криками и громкими командами, которые ведущие отдавали своим ведомым. 

Алву окружили сразу четверо. Он ушел вниз. Пули «зильберов» прошили воздух впустую. Четверка почти синхронно нырнула за ним — похоже, дриксы сразу узнали Кэналлийского Ворона и решили предъявить ему свой счет. Дик отмер. Хотя Алва ничего ему и не говорил, но задача ведомого — прикрывать ведущего, что включало в себя и снимание у него с хвоста не в меру ретивых врагов. Дик поймал в прицел брюхо одного из дриксов и дрогнувшей от волнения рукой нажал на гашетку. «Зильбер» задело по касательной. Алва говорил, что на большом расстоянии меткость пулеметов снижается в разы, — значит, Дику придется повторить попытку. 

Он дернул сектор газа на себя и ринулся за преследователями Алвы. Один из дриксов отделился от четверки, разворачиваясь навстречу Дику. Дула «зильбера» на миг вспыхнули белым огнем, словно от удара молнии. Трассеры защелкали по правому крылу. «Сону» повело в сторону, но Дик каким-то чудом умудрился вывернуть рули так, чтобы его «мориск» взмыл вверх по крутой дуге, уводя от Алвы одного из преследователей. Дик завертел головой. «У вас должны быть глаза на затылке и резиновая шея», — не уставал им повторять инструктор в Академии: «Самолет в воздушном бою живет четыре секунды, поэтому вы должны оглядываться каждые три». 

Вдруг из-за клубка, в котором перемешались свои и чужие, появился Алва. Дик не мог этому поверить: ни один самолет не успел бы облететь вокруг этого скопления за столь короткое время. Значит, он что, пролетел насквозь? Гадать сейчас было некогда. Алва нажал на гашетку, и на какой-то безумный миг Дику показалось, что тот стреляет в «Сону», но нет. Качнув самолет на крыло, Дик увидел, как преследовавший его дрикс падает вниз, а из-под хвоста его «зильбера» идет черный дым. 

Алва круто развернулся, врезаясь в кучу малу, как нож в масло. Дик последовал за ним. Похоже, у него получается? Во всяком случае, признаков явного недовольства или раздражения на лице Алвы Дик не заметил. Впрочем, пока рано радоваться. Алва вполне мог высказать все, что думает, на разборе полетов, а ведь до того еще надо дожить... 

Мимо пронесся капитан Ариго. Они с Арно взяли в тиски одного дрикса и теперь вели его вниз, туда, где шанс задеть очередью кого-то из своих был ничтожно мал. Впереди Валентин Придд расстреливал пикирующий на него «зильбер», Дик разглядел, как пули пробили фонарь, разнеся голову вражеского летчика в кровавую кашу. 

Вдруг Алва закричал: 

— Не успел! Ихо де пута! Ке те фойен*!!! 

Чей-то самолет с воронами на крыльях камнем полетел вниз, кувыркаясь все быстрее и быстрее. 

\----------  
Ихо де пута! Ке те фойен!!! (Hijo de puta! Que te follen!!!) — Сукин сын! Чтоб тебя выебли!!!

***

Гитарные переливы были слышны еще на лестнице. Вольфганг свернул в коридор с комнатами старших офицеров и сразу же заметил тоненькую полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери Рокэ. Струнный звон стал яростнее, и Вольфганг услышал приглушенное:

— Quisiera tener alas para volar,   
Para volar,   
Quisiera tener alas para volar,  
Quisiera tener alas para volar.  
Para volar  
Cruzar por el espacio en libertad,   
Cruzar por el espacio en libertad. 

Жаль было обрывать песню в самом начале, но Вольфганг считал себя слишком старым, чтобы мяться под дверью. Он символически постучал и вошел внутрь. Рокэ проводил его взглядом до кресла, не прекращая играть. 

— En libertad, como los pajarillos  
En libertad  
Que nadie me pregunte: ¿a dónde vas?*

Бутылка «Черной крови» матово поблескивала в свете ночника. Вольфганг мог бы поручиться, что под столом стоит ее пустая сестрица. Он пододвинул бутылку к себе, чуть наклонил, как будто желая прочесть что-то на этикетке. «Смесь савьер лечуза и парризы, 381 год»... За такое вино не грех выложить и целое состояние, но Рокэ слишком уж часто к нему прикладывается. Конечно, ему было далеко до пьяницы с красным носом и трясущимися руками, но между жизнью и смертью летчика порой пролегает граница в долю секунды, и кто знает, как повлияет выпитое сегодня на скорость реакции завтра. 

Рокэ оборвал мелодию, не глядя потянулся за бутылкой и, не обнаружив ее на прежнем месте, посмотрел на Вольфганга. 

— Угощайся. Бокалов, извини, предложить не могу, но ты вроде бы не слишком жалуешь все эти церемонии... 

— Спасибо, что-то не хочется, — Вольфганг отодвинул бутылку на противоположный край стола. — Да и тебе уже достаточно. 

— Почему это? — отстраненно спросил Рокэ. 

— Нашелся твой подбитый Борн, — сообщил Вольфганг. — Он катапультировался над какой-то деревней. Завтра к утру доберется до нас. 

— Это хорошо, — проговорил Рокэ. 

— Больше нет повода надираться, — сказал Вольфганг. — Так что заканчивай со своим затворничеством и спускайся к людям. 

— А с чего ты взял, что я надираюсь из-за него? — спросил Рокэ с прежней безучастностью. 

— Раньше ты всегда так делал, — пожал плечами Вольфганг, начиная чувствовать себя как-то неловко. — Ну, если я ошибся, значит, ошибся. Отчего же ты тогда здесь изнываешь? 

Рокэ взял пару протяжных аккордов, заполняя повисшую паузу. 

— Знаешь, — он наклонил голову, пряча лицо за распущенными волосами, — Я всегда так гордился тем, что никогда ни в чем не раскаиваюсь. Кичился этим. Презирал непоследовательных слюнтяев, которые носились вокруг своей совести, как будто хотели всем и каждому доказать: «Смотрите, я на самом деле белый ягненочек, я утром убиваю, а вечером плачу над убитыми». А вот, кажется, я и сам до этого докатился. 

— Не верю ушам своим, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — Рокэ, ты что же, скорбишь по невинно убиенным дриксам? 

— Нет, — тот откинул с лица волосы, и на миг Вольфганг увидел вместо знакомых черт нечеловеческую маску. — Нет, дело не в дриксах. 

— А в ком же? — спросил он. 

— Во мне, — Рокэ глянул на него в упор. — Я много лет считал, что поступил правильно, выбрал, так сказать, меньшее из зол. А сейчас я начал в этом сомневаться. 

— Не понимаю тебя, — качнул головой Вольфганг. — Ты как напьешься, вечно говоришь загадками. 

— Ну и Леворукий с ним, — отмахнулся Рокэ. 

Он вновь погрузился в себя. Гитара запела что-то тихое и печальное, а может быть, Рокэ просто брал случайные аккорды, складывая их в мелодию буквально на ходу. 

— Как твой мальчик? — спросил Вольфганг, чтобы разорвать гнетущее молчание. 

— Мой мальчик? — Рокэ недоуменно вскинул брови. 

— Окделл, — уточнил Вольфганг. Фамилия снова царапнула чем-то знакомым, но старческая память упрямо не желала прояснять, чем именно. 

— Ах, Окделл, — протянул Рокэ. — Жив, здоров и, насколько я знаю, вполне благополучен. 

— То есть ты берешь назад свои слова про желторотых птенчиков? — поддел его Вольфганг. 

— Всего лишь признаю, что из него, возможно, будет толк, — ответил Рокэ. — Сегодня он изо всех сил старался быть полезным, и это даже не всегда выходило ему боком. 

— Я все думаю, но никак не могу припомнить, — Вольфганг решил поделиться своими сомнениями. — У него, часом, нет каких-нибудь знаменитых родственников? Вроде бы фамилия когда-то была на слуху, или мне кажется? 

Губы Рокэ искривились в болезненной усмешке. Вольфганг не успел рассмотреть многого: Рокэ снова склонился к струнам, укрывая лицо под завесой волос. 

— Его отец был ученым, хорошо известным в своей области. Трагически погиб со всеми сотрудниками в девяносто третьем. 

— Да, точно, было что-то такое, — Вольфганг потер лоб. Повода и дальше навязывать свое общество другу, который так явно хотел побыть один, больше не оставалось. Вольфганг встал с кресла и побрел к выходу, но на пороге его остановил голос Рокэ: 

— Я скоро выйду, — он выглядел почти нормально и смотрел с едва заметной благодарностью. 

Вольфганг кивнул и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

\----------  
Рокэ поет песню чилийского ансамбля «Inti Illimani»  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Инти-Иллимани   
под названием «En libertad» (Севильяна свободы). Послушать можно здесь:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dce1IVWQU1Y  
Авторский перевод приведенного отрывка:   
Я хотел бы крылья, чтобы летать,   
Чтобы летать,   
Я хотел бы крылья, чтобы летать,   
Я хотел бы крылья, чтобы летать.   
Чтобы летать,   
Рассекать вольную даль,  
Рассекать вольную даль,   
Свободный, как птицы,   
Свободный,   
Там, где никто меня не спросит: «Куда же ты?»

***

Новость о том, что к бергерам в «Синие крылья» зачислили девушку, облетела всю базу в мгновение ока. Дик отнесся к этому с недоверием, а Арно с близнецами Катершванцами занял наблюдательный пост напротив ворот, чтобы лично убедиться в правдивости слухов. Дик достал со дна рюкзака «На абордаж "Императрикс"», которую он не открывал со дня приезда, и завалился на кровать с твердым намерением погрузиться в мир подлых работорговцев и благородных корсаров. Но спокойно почитать ему не дали. Не прошло и часа, как в их комнату ввалился Арно и с горящими глазами выпалил:

— Дик, она... она... — не найдя подходящих слов, друг красноречиво закатил глаза. — Это надо видеть! 

— Красивая? — подсказал Дик. 

— Очень! — судя по виду Арно, такая оценка сильно принижала достоинства девушки. — Мы решили устроить ей вечером настоящую встречу, с музыкой, танцами и всем таким. 

После ужина никто не ушел к себе. Бергеры посдвигали столы к стенам, госпожа Капуль-Гизайль принесла граммофон и стопку пластинок, госпожа Арамона и госпожа Вейзель установили на плиту огромную чашу и занялись приготовлением грога. В двери столовой заглянул полковник фок Варзов, при виде которого все офицеры вытянулись в струнку. Он поискал кого-то взглядом и, очевидно не найдя, махнул им рукой, разрешая веселиться дальше. 

Мелания Алати, а именно так звали новоприбывшую, была крошечной и рыжей. Рыжей и крошечной. Будучи на голову ниже Дика, некоторым бергерам она доставала лишь до груди. А подобранная явно не по размеру форма и вовсе делала ее сущим ребенком. Мелания протянула Дику открытую ладонь, и он на миг замялся, не зная, то ли пожать ей руку, то ли поцеловать. Наконец привычка возобладала над галантностью. Дик накрыл ее пальцы, и Мелания ответила крепким пожатием. 

Госпожа Капуль-Гизайль поставила первую пластинку. Зазвучал королевский вальс. Арно заступил дорогу Мелании и с полупоклоном, как истинный аристократ начала круга, пригласил ее на танец. Та согласилась. Жиль Понси, адъютант фок Варзова, до того читавший стихи хорошенькой дочери госпожи Арамоны, повел свою избранницу в центр залы. Кто-то из бергеров постарше пригласил саму госпожу Арамону. Дик отступил в сторону. Танцевать он не умел: в Надоре матушка не одобряла громкие развлечения, а после поступления в Лаик он даже не подумал наверстать упущенное. 

Дик зачерпнул грога из выставленной на стол чаши, поискал свободное место вдали от шумных компаний и остановился возле одного из окон, закрытых плотными жалюзи. Взгляд невольно задержался на танцующих. Кто-то из них завтра мог не вернуться с вылета. И если к потерям среди сослуживцев Дик был морально готов, то представить себе девушку, хрупкую, как Мелания, убитой или покалеченной казалось ему чем-то за гранью добра и зла. Это ведь ужасно! Кого они тогда здесь защищают, если такие, как она, вынуждены взяться за оружие?! В этот момент Дик вспомнил непреклонное лицо Айрис и мысленно покачал головой. Сестричка была вполне способна сбежать из дома и добиться поставленной цели вопреки всем предрассудкам и общественному мнению. Видимо, Мелания была сделана из того же теста. 

— Рокэ! — воскликнула госпожа Капуль-Гизайль. — Где вы пропадали? 

Дик отвлекся от своих мыслей и поднял взгляд. В дверях, опершись локтем о резную перекладину, стоял Алва собственной персоной. В его внешности было что-то странное, но Дик никак не мог понять, что именно. Не одежда — форма гранд-капитана выглядела, как всегда, с иголочки. Не поза — самоуверенность по-прежнему сквозила в каждом его жесте. Что-то не так было с лицом. Дик присмотрелся, но скользкое чувство неправильности просочилось как песок сквозь пальцы. На какой-то миг их взгляды встретились, и лишь тогда Дик поймал смутный отголосок, подсказанный скорее интуицией, чем разумом: сейчас Алва выглядел уязвимым как никогда. Впрочем, сохранилось это впечатление ненадолго. 

— Моя эрэа, — он учтиво склонил голову перед госпожой Капуль-Гизайль, что вкупе со старинным обращением произвело неизгладимый эффект. — Если бы я знал, что вы меня ждете, я бы явился незамедлительно. 

— Ах, Рокэ, не скромничайте, вы ведь прекрасно знаете, какую слабость мы все к вам питаем, — улыбнулась та и, покинув своего кавалера, подошла к граммофону, чтобы сменить пластинку. 

Мягко зашуршали маракасы, за ними вступила гитара, и по зале разлились звуки кэналлийского танго. Алва предложил госпоже Капуль-Гизайль руку, которую та с удовольствием приняла, и они закружились, подчиняясь быстрой, страстной мелодии. Госпожа Арамона при этом скривилась так, словно у нее заболели все зубы разом. Мелания и Валентин Придд, о чем-то переговариваясь, отошли к свободному подоконнику. Следом за ними направился Арно. Большинство же беззастенчиво глазели на единственную танцующую пару, и посмотреть там, по правде говоря, было на что. 

Ярко-алая юбка госпожи Капуль-Гизайль захлестывалась вокруг ног Алвы широкими складками. Ее холеные руки лежали на его плечах так непринужденно, словно этих двоих соединяло нечто большее, чем просто танец. Алва вел свою партнершу легко и уверенно, а она чутко отзывалась на каждый его шаг. Могли ли они быть любовниками? Арно говорил, что прекрасная Марианна редко когда возражала, если ей оказывали знаки внимания. Значит... такое вполне возможно. Дик ощутил, что от этой мысли у него на душе почему-то заскребли кошки. Он поставил опустевший стакан из-под грога на поднос с грязной посудой и, озадаченный свалившимися на него чувствами, вышел на свежий воздух.

***

В начале Осенних Ветров мерзкая пора сырости и улетающих птиц показала свое истинное лицо. Этим утром Дик плелся к самолету, поеживаясь от зябкого холода. С серого неба падали редкие капли дождя. Видимость была ужасная, никто не думал, что дриксы решатся на вылазку, но Алва все равно погнал свою эскадрилью в небо, не слушая ворчание и приглушенные протесты.

Тучи шли с юга, густые, черные, как клочья грязной ваты. Над Приддой, где располагалась их база, наверняка уже лило, а до Марагоны пока добрался лишь авангард из молочного тумана. На этот раз первый «зильбер» заметил Арно. По приказу Алвы «Черные крылья» тут же сконцентрировались в одном секторе, построившись угрожающими клиньями. Они летели на высоте восемнадцать тысяч бье над землей, по верхней кромке обвислых облаков, сбросив скорость до минимально допустимого предела и пристально вглядываясь в окружающую муть. Но дриксы как сквозь землю провалились. 

— Пор ке коно!* — раздосадованно воскликнул Алва, когда второй круг над сектором не дал никаких результатов. — Корнет Алати, вы этого не слышали. 

— Да, господин гранд-капитан, — под нестройные смешки подтвердила та. 

— Они должны быть где-то рядом, — сказал командир «Синих крыльев» Райнштайнер. — Как бы мы не разминулись при такой-то погоде. 

— Поднимаемся до двадцати тысяч, — скомандовал Алва. — Ойген, посмотрите снизу. 

Вверху, над рваным ковром тумана, было ясно и почти тепло. Слепящие солнечные лучи заливали кабину, разогревая черный пластик приборной панели до температуры скворчащей сковородки. Всякий раз, вертя головой, Дик задевал плечами тонкое стекло фонаря, которое, будто в противовес, обжигало морозом даже сквозь форменную куртку. Дик от всей души надеялся, что оно не запотеет, потому что тогда он окажется беспомощнее новорожденного котенка. 

Отчаявшись найти кого-то самостоятельно, Дик посмотрел на Алву. Тот точно так же оглядывал окрестности: худая шея, обернутая черным платком, изгибалась вправо и влево, собранные в хвост волосы мели по спине, плечи то поднимались, то опускались. Зрелище показалось Дику настолько завораживающим, что он впал в некое подобие транса. Его взгляд, не отрываясь, следил за узенькой полоской черного шелка, которая время от времени выглядывала из-под синего воротника. Дик угадывал движения мышц под тонкой кожей, представляя все так четко, словно они с Алвой были рядом, а не на расстоянии добрых двух сотен бье. Дик запрокинул голову и втянул носом воздух. Нутро скрутило от разочарования — он был уверен, что сейчас почувствует густой и телесный запах другого человека. 

— Вижу цели на девять часов, — голос капитана Ариго вернул Дика к реальности. Ничего не скажешь, удачный он выбрал момент, чтобы помечтать! Да еще и о ком... 

— Подтверждаю, — ответил Алва. — Сближаемся. «Синие крылья», набирайте высоту до нас. «Черные крылья», полная боевая готовность. 

Пара десятков черных мошек вынырнули из молочной пелены в полухорне от них. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, летели они на север. Капитан Ариго удивленно присвистнул: 

— Неужели уходят? 

— Это может быть обманным маневром, — сказал Алва. — В кошкином тумане они легко развернутся и застигнут нас врасплох. «Синие крылья», доложите высоту. 

После ложной тревоги они продолжили патрулирование в обычном режиме. «Мориски» курсировали в сгущающемся тумане, рискуя врезаться в кого-то из своих или нечаянно нарваться на целую ораву дриксов. По радиосвязи то и дело звучали переклички по секторам и просьбы назвать свою высоту. Немыслимым образом Алва держал в голове положение каждого из своей эскадрильи и, точно паук, руководил ими сверху: отдавал короткие команды, предупреждал о возможных столкновениях, менял летчиков между собой. Таким образом поиски черной кошки в черной комнате продолжались почти три часа, до тех пор, пока у них не закончилось топливо. Как раз к этому моменту подоспели сменщики с другой базы. 

Южнее Марагоны все заволокло такими плотными тучами, что им пришлось ориентироваться исключительно по компасу. К счастью, чем ближе «Черные крылья» подлетали к базе, тем лучше их видели радары. Алва каждые пять минут запрашивал пеленг на аэродром, ему отвечала госпожа Капуль-Гизайль своим приятным грудным голосом. Дик вспомнил вечер, когда эти двое танцевали, источая вокруг волны неподдельного желания. Как сам он разглядывал ладони Алвы на затянутой в красный шелк талии. Как смотрела на Алву прекрасная Марианна, и как он смотрел на нее в ответ... Дику стало жарко, и он вытер испарину со лба. 

Сигнальные прожекторы взлетной полосы замигали как раз кстати. Дик чувствовал, что ему срочно необходимо отвлечься, иначе Леворукий знает до чего он сейчас дофантазируется. Прав был кузен, когда говорил, что Дику нужна девушка. Не обязательно же сразу жениться, есть много таких, которые будут согласны встречаться и просто так. 

Дик приземлился с совершенно пустой головой, лишь чудом вписавшись в зазор между самолетами Придда и Борна. Подняв фонарь, он выпрыгнул из кабины на мокрые плиты и подставил разгоряченное лицо противной мороси. Напротив, перед поблекшим разделителем, уже стоял Алва, следя за тем, как «мориски» его эскадрильи один за другим заходят на посадку. В считанные секунды мелкий дождь усилился, редкие капли мгновенно превратились в тугие струи ледяной воды. Нужно было спрятаться. Да хотя бы отступить под крыло «Соны»! Но Дик не двинулся с места. Прямо перед ним Алва запрокинул голову навстречу ливню. Белые пальцы распутали узел шейного платка, и Алва сорвал с себя прилипшую тряпку. Прозрачные ручейки тут же завладели обнаженной кожей, потекли вниз: по кадыку, запнувшись о цепочку с именным жетоном, и дальше, уже невидимые под рубашкой, шустро скатились через ключицы на грудь, согреваясь живым теплом тела. 

Дик сглотнул. Алва тряхнул мокрыми волосами, и их взгляды встретились. В улыбке, на миг тронувшей тонкие губы, Дику вдруг почудилось будоражащее кровь обещание. 

\----------  
Пор ке коньо! (Por que cono!) — какого хуя!

***

На обед Арно не явился. Дик в очередной раз оглядел склоненные над тарелками головы и заметил, что Валентина в столовой тоже нет. Это было подозрительно. С того самого дня, когда на базу приехала Мелания, точнее, с приснопамятного вечера танцев, между Арно и Валентином будто кошка пробежала. И если раньше они взаимно игнорировали друг друга, то в последнее время Арно постоянно цеплялся к Придду, не стесняя себя в выражениях. Тот же, когда эти реплики достигали его ушей, делал совершенно непроницаемое лицо, чем распалял Арно еще больше. Словом, не требовалось большого ума, чтобы догадаться — если обоих нет рядом, значит, скорее всего, дело пахнет неприятностями.

Дик в считанные минуты расправился со своей порцией и пошел искать друга. Тот обнаружился почти сразу. Дик услышал громкий голос Арно, стоило ему лишь ступить на лестничный пролет. 

— ...И если я еще раз увижу тебя возле нее, тебе не поздоровится! Ты ничего о ней не знаешь! 

Однажды вечером Арно под страшным секретом рассказал Дику, что Мелания — совсем не та, за кого себя выдает. По-настоящему ее звали Мэллит. До этой зимы она со своей семьей жила в Агарисе, в тихом гоганском квартале среди ювелиров и ростовщиков. Но мирное течение ее жизни разрушили мориски. Нар-шаду Багряных Земель не понравился выбранный конклавом Эсперадор, и в конце зимы корабли под флагами Садра, Зегины и Агирнэ вошли в гавань святого града. Мориски хоть и считались союзниками талигойцев, но по сути были полудикими варварами, которые до сих пор подчинялись древним законам. Их религия предписывала уничтожать гоганов, и именно этим они в первую очередь занялись в захваченном городе. Семья Мэллит погибла, а она сама чудом смогла убежать в Алат, но вскоре война пришла и туда. 

— Теньент Савиньяк, — безукоризненно вежливо ответил Валентин, — а в вашу оленью голову не приходила светлая мысль, что дама имеет право выбрать сама, кто ей больше по душе? 

Дик как наяву увидел сжатые кулаки Арно, желваки на его челюстях и яростный взгляд карих глаз. 

— А она уже выбрала, — с нескрываемым торжеством сообщил тот. — Так что держись от нее подальше! Жалкий предатель! 

Дик одним прыжком преодолел последние ступеньки и замер в начале коридора, оценивая расстановку сил. Придд стоял у двери своей комнаты с лицом скучающего денди, а над ним, опершись рукой о притолоку, нависал Арно. 

— Вы готовы поручиться, что я предатель? — бесстрастно спросил Валентин. 

— Поручиться? — презрительно фыркнул Арно. — Да все, кто способен сложить два и два, уже раскусили твое семейство! 

— «Все» — это все равно что «никто», — Валентин подпустил в голос немного холода. — Мне даже отчасти любопытно, чем перед вами провинилась моя семья. 

— Своими давними связями с Дриксен! Или, может быть, ты станешь отрицать, что твоя сестра замужем за дриксенским офицером? Может быть, ты опровергнешь, что ваша семья знала о готовящейся войне заранее? Брат рассказал мне, как вы вертелись, лишь бы упрятать Джастина куда подальше! 

— Блестящая логическая цепочка, — издевательски приподнял уголки губ Валентин. — А теперь, раз уж у вас так хорошо с элементарной арифметикой, предлагаю ответить на вопрос: почему же никто не вертится, чтобы упрятать куда подальше меня? 

— Мало ли какая может быть причина, — перенял его тон Арно. — Знаешь, бывает такое, просто нелюбимый ребенок в семье... 

— Арно, — окликнул его Дик, слабо себе представляя, что будет говорить. Все-таки неприязнь неприязнью, но переходить на столь личное было уже как-то чересчур. 

Оба обернулись, как по команде. Губы Придда раздраженно поджались, будто эта ситуация окончательно разонравилась ему лишь с появлением нежданного свидетеля. Арно же, наоборот, приободрился, завидев Дика. 

— А ваш осведомленный брат не просветил вас касаемо вашего приятеля? — светским тоном поинтересовался Валентин. — Или вы попросту не способны на объективность? 

— Даже не пытайся очернить нормальных людей, скользкая гадина! — прикрикнул Арно. 

— Ах, так значит, вы в неведении, — Валентин, казалось, ничуть не оскорбился. — В таком случае спешу восстановить справедливость. Семь лет назад отец корнета Окделла совместно с дриксенским физиком Альбертом фок Фельсенбургом разрабатывал новое сверхмощное оружие, способное одним ударом унести много тысяч жизней. А когда его вежливо предупредили, что не стоит выдавать подобные знания вероятному противнику, он не пожелал внять голосу разума. 

— Это ложь! — Дик даже задохнулся от возмущения. — Не смей такое говорить! 

— Вот гад! — Арно схватил Валентина за грудки и ощутимо приложил головой об стену. Тот ответил ему пинком в колено, и завязалась драка. 

Дик рванулся вперед, еще не зная, что будет делать — присоединится к Арно или попробует разнять драчунов. Но случай решил дилемму за него. Уходя от кулака Арно, Придд отшатнулся вправо, впечатался в Дика плечом и разбил затылком губу. Это словно помогло щелкнуть внутри какому-то переключателю. Гнев заглушил боль. Руки, лица, нашивки и разлетающиеся пуговицы смешались перед глазами. Дик не имел большого опыта уличных потасовок, поэтому не на шутку разошедшийся Арно сразу оттеснил его на второй план. Щеки Придда горели, на скуле наливался внушительный синяк, но к чести его следовало признать, что он с переменным успехом все-таки отбивался от их ударов. 

Вакханалию остановил звучный голос Алвы. 

— Строгий выговор. Каждому. Двоим — за поведение, недостойное офицеров королевских ВВС, а третьему — за разглашение секретной информации.

***

Вечером в День Конституции всех обитателей базы собрали в холле перед репродуктором, чтобы послушать ежегодную речь короля. Полковник фок Варзов выстроил летчиков в две шеренги, женщины сгурьбились чуть поодаль. Он покрутил колесико громкости, и приемник, немного похрипев, разразился звуками «Создатель, храни Дом Олларов».

При звуках гимна Дик вытянулся вместе со всеми. Он стоял во втором ряду, по правую руку от Придда, перед которым возвышался Арно. Последним в холле появился Алва. Он вертел в руках стопку писем, которые немедленно привлекли всеобщее внимание. Прошествовав к столу под неодобрительным взглядом фок Варзова, Алва оставил там свою ношу и занял место в строю рядом с Ранштайнером. Между тем музыка затихла, и из динамика зазвучал проникновенный голос Его Величества Фердинанда. 

— Дорогие талигойцы. Мой народ. Я обращаюсь с глубоким чувством к каждому из вас, как если бы мог переступить порог вашего дома и поговорить с вами лично*... 

Дик видел короля живьем лишь однажды — в день выпуска из Лаик. По традиции действующий монарх присутствовал на церемонии, где юные унары приносили присягу. Это повелось еще с тех времен, когда в Лаик принимали только детей аристократов, учеба длилась всего полгода, а любой выпускник в день святого Фабиана мог стать оруженосцем кого-нибудь из высших чинов. Сидя в королевской ложе, Фердинанд Оллар более всего напоминал типичный портрет доброго дядюшки, любителя подремать в кресле-качалке со стаканом разведенного джина и воскресной газетой. Парадная форма смотрелась на нем чужеродно. Хотя для человека, чье военное звание было исключительно титулярным, он производил хорошее впечатление. 

— ...Четыреста лет назад выдающийся государственный деятель, дукс Свободной Данарии Жан-Поль Салиг первым подписал народную конституцию перед Республиканским Собранием. С тех пор наша страна прошла нелегкий путь сквозь тернии войн и взаимной вражды... 

Придд сильно пихнул Дика в плечо. От неожиданности он потерял равновесие и наступил тому на ногу. Злорадно отметив, что Придд едва заметно поморщился, Дик скорчил ему раздраженную гримасу. 

— Веприная туша, — не разжимая губ, прошипел Придд. 

— Следи за своими конечностями, — сквозь зубы ответил Дик. 

Валентин пренебрежительно фыркнул и отвернулся. Улучив момент, когда фок Варзов смотрел в другую сторону, он поменялся местами с Дэвидом Рокслеем, и на этом инцидент был исчерпан. 

После выступления короля полковник объявил, что до ужина все свободны. Они живо обступили стол, желая поскорее забрать свои письма. Жиль Понси, которому досталась вся стопка, по одному зачитывал фамилии адресатов и передавал конверты откликнувшимся. 

Матушка писала, что у них все хорошо. Главное сообщалось в первом абзаце, а дальше на трех листах шли пересказы ее встреч с детьми природы и религиозные наставления. Дик по диагонали проглядел ровные строки, выписанные каллиграфическим почерком, и со вздохом свернул бумагу в трубочку. Нужно было позвонить дяде и попросить, чтобы он позвал к телефону Айри, иначе Дик о домашних делах так толком ничего и не узнает. 

— Вы что-то хотели? — вдруг спросил Алва под самым его ухом. 

Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Алва сидел на хлипеньком стуле, с его колена свешивался какой-то журнал. 

— Я? — слабым голосом спросила госпожа Арамона. 

— Вы, — Алва закинул ногу на ногу, придержав журнал кончиками пальцев. — Это же вы на меня смотрите. 

— Да, я, — она смущенно кашлянула, повертела в руках перевернутую карточку и, наконец, нашлась с ответом. — Я хотела поблагодарить вас от имени моего сына... Герарда... Помните, вы отрекомендовали его Эмилю Савиньяку? 

— Вы о том молодом человеке, который так мечтал попасть в гвардию, а угодил в полк мотострелков? — Алва провел ладонями от переносицы к вискам. 

— Да, это он, — госпожа Арамона повернула карточку другой стороной, и оказалось, что она держит в руках снимок светловолосого юноши с пехотинскими трапециями на нашивках**. 

— И какова же его судьба? — без особого интереса спросил Алва. 

— Он очень доволен своим местом. Они сейчас держат рубеж в Марагоне, — госпожа Арамона тяжело вздохнула. — Я молюсь за него каждый день... 

— Что же, полезное дело, — Алва откинулся на стуле, отчего несчастная мебель угрожающе скрипнула. — Теньент Савиньяк! Я впечатлен вашими знаками отличия. Не поведаете ли имя той, кому посвящено это произведение искусства? 

Арно немедленно очутился в центре внимания. Пару секунд он растерянно таращился на Алву, но потом, когда позади него загоготали и засвистели, догадался сорвать с себя куртку и посмотреть, что с ней не так. К его спине был приколот какой-то рисунок. Со своего места Дик не успел ничего разглядеть. Арно молниеносно сорвал листок, смял его в кулаке и отшвырнул прочь. Отскочив от стены, бумажный комок упал к самым ногам Алвы. Тот поднял его и бережно разгладил, зажав между журнальных страниц. 

— Кто это сделал?! — прорычал Арно. 

— Видна рука мастера, — Алва провел пальцем по рисунку, словно повторял какую-то линию. — И даже есть подпись! Это некий Суза-Муза-Лаперуза. 

После реплики Алвы веселье стало всеобщим. Под бешеным взглядом Арно никто и не подумал униматься. Смешки и восхищенные комментарии прилетали со всех сторон, а бедняга Арно ничего не мог с этим поделать, скованный присутствием старших офицеров. Дик мысленно ему посочувствовал. 

— Руки поотрываю этому художнику! Господин гранд-капитан, я прошу вас уничтожить рисунок! 

— Будьте спокойны, — Алва вновь провел пальцем по листку. — Однако я бы на вашем месте не стал ссориться с таким знатоком обнаженной натуры. Мало ли с кем он еще решит вас изобразить. Судя по картине, мужчины у него выходят лучше, чем женщины. 

\----------  
...Я обращаюсь с глубоким чувством к каждому из вас, как если бы мог переступить порог вашего дома и поговорить с вами лично... — цитата из радиообращения английского короля Георга VI, произнесенного 3 сентября 1939 года.   
...снимок светловолосого юноши с пехотинскими трапециями на нашивках. — авторским произволом символика пехоты основана на трапеции — абвениатском знаке Дома Скал.

***

Следующим утром, перед вылетом, Алва собрал всех у ангаров.

— Наше задание изменили, — сообщил он, заложив руки за спину. — В штабе решили, что с нас уже довольно прохлаждаться над Марагоной. С сегодняшнего дня мы будем сопровождать «ызарги», а на патрулирование заступят «Красные крылья» и «Зеленые крылья». Дьегаррон и Бадильо в общих чертах рассказали мне, как вести себя в небе над Дриксен. Сегодня никаких вольностей и никакого геройства. Действовать строго по команде! Всем все понятно? 

Дик присоединился к стройному хору «так точно». 

— Тогда по машинам, господа! — закончил Алва, глянув вверх с хищным предвкушением. 

«Черные крылья» поднялись в кристально чистое небо. Пригревало. Осень дарила природе свои последние теплые деньки. Их путь лежал на север — над коричневыми лоскутами перепаханных полей, золотисто-багряными лесами и редкими кляксами озер. Серые змеи марагонских дорог сверху казались ниточками гигантской паутины. Далеко слева отсалютовал знакомым дымом из заводских труб Франциск-Вельде, позади остались черепичные крыши Гюнне, а дальше уже раскинулась местность, которую Дик знал только по картам. Впереди сверкнула отраженной синевой Хербсте, и Алва скомандовал: 

— Снижаемся до тысячи бье. 

Чем ближе к фронтовой линии, тем четче на поверхности земли проступали шрамы, оставленные войной. Раньше Дик не слишком задумывался о судьбе простых людей, совершенно беззащитных как перед атаками дриксов, так и перед случайными ударами своих. Вместе со всеми он выполнял поставленный перед их эскадрильей приказ. Стычки с дриксами происходили на такой высоте, где мирное население было пустой абстракцией, которую никто не брал в расчет. Теперь же Дик мог воочию увидеть следы бомбардировок и обстрелов. На бреющем полете они миновали крошечный поселок, центральная площадь которого была разворочена выжженными воронками. Какой-то прибрежный городок — Лауссхен? Гельбе? Дик не знал — превратился в сплошные руины и пожарища. Дик вцепился в рули с незнакомой для себя яростью. Его обуяла всесокрушающая жажда мести. 

— Впереди зенитки, — объявил Алва. — Снижаемся до пятисот бье. Скорость прежняя. Еще раз повторяю: скорость прежняя, кто вырвется вперед, того я собью лично. 

По ощущениям Дика, они летели над самой водой. Он со страхом следил за зеркальной поверхностью Хербсте, боясь, что самолет вот-вот заглохнет из-за слишком высокой волны. Противоположный берег, изрытый оспинами снарядов, являл собой не менее угнетающее зрелище. Алва повел «Моро» чуть выше крон уцелевших деревьев, и воздух далеко вверху мгновенно взорвался бело-желтыми вспышками. Все чувства кричали, что зенитные батареи нужно проходить на максимальной скорости. Пусть прицел орудий был рассчитан минимально на три тысячи бье, от шальной пули еще никто не застрахован. Но их эскадрилья всего лишь охраняла неповоротливые бомбардировщики, чей смертоносный груз сковывал «морисков» по рукам и ногам. 

За рядами укреплений и пустошью, по которой непрерывно сновали бронемашины, сплошным темно-зеленым морем расстилались сосновые леса. Вражеская земля сама по себе таила угрозу. Все нервы Дика напряглись в ожидании удара с любой стороны, и тот не заставил себя долго ждать. 

На перехват «Черных крыльев» вылетел целый рой «зильберов». У Дика под шлемофоном зашевелились волосы при виде настолько превосходящих сил противника. Руки похолодели. Наверное, впервые в жизни ему было так страшно. Безотчетно Дик бросил взгляд на Алву, но тот сохранял полную невозмутимость. 

В наушниках кто-то уважительно присвистнул. 

— Разворачиваемся, — твердым голосом приказал Алва. — Ызарг-1, прием. 

— Слушаю вас, — отозвался командир бомбардировщиков. 

— Ызарг-1, отбомбитесь по зениткам. Раз уж не долетели до аэродрома, сделаем хотя бы что-то. 

— Приказ понял. 

И тут в наушниках зазвучала далекая дриксенская речь. На миг Дику показалось, что он спит и видит кошмарный сон. 

— Какого Леворукого! — закричал Арно. 

— У нас совпала частота! — ответил ему Борн. — Бывает же такое! 

Услышав их голоса, дриксы оживились. В адрес талигойцев полетели ругательства и подначки, на которые каждый считал своим долгом ответить в меру языковых познаний. 

— Не отвлекаемся! — рявкнул Алва. 

Вместе с ним что-то похожее пролаял дриксенский командир, и острословы мгновенно унялись. 

Будь «мориски» один на один с «зильберами», Алва мог бы заложить крутой вираж, легкие истребители резко набрали бы скорость и в два счета оторвались от преследователей. Но сейчас они прикрывали неспешное отступление «ызаргов», и, судя по всему, в ближайшие минуты дриксы навяжут им бой на заведомо невыгодных условиях. Дик летел, вывернув шею под невообразимым углом, не забывая время от времени поглядывать на Алву. Расстояние до «зильберов» неумолимо сокращалось, но паника совсем выветрилась из крови Дика. Он свято верил в удачу своего гранд-капитана. 

— Ызаргу-1 от Ворона. Уходите сами. Как поняли? 

— Вас понял. 

— «Черные крылья», полная боевая готовность. Набираем высоту. 

Они взмыли вверх, занимая боевой порядок. Дриксы разделились на два крыла, окружая полторы дюжины «морисков» со всех сторон. В такой ситуации стоило уповать на единственного союзника — скорость, поэтому их эскадрилья рассыпалась на пары, и завязалась гонка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Лавируя между горящими трассерами, Алва устремился к самому солнцу, и Дик, как приклеенный, последовал за ним. Слепящий свет служил хорошим прикрытием для маневров. По меньшей мере стоило рассчитывать, что они сейчас представляют из себя не самую удобную мишень. 

Дик слишком поздно заметил, что Алва оторвался от него, уйдя далеко вверх. Рубленый силуэт «зильбера» поднырнул «Соне» под брюхо, и самолет Дика затрясся, сраженный градом пуль. Цифры на датчике температуры скакнули вперед. Поврежден двигатель! Или резервуар с гликолем! 

— Уходим все! — крикнул Алва. — Сбрасываем высоту и уходим! 

Дик толкнул от себя руль высоты, но «Сона» уже потеряла управление. Из-под ее хвоста вырывался густой черный дым. 

— Окделл!

***

Закатные твари! Все повторилось снова! Неужели тебе было мало первого раза?

Они опять попали в окружение. Как и тогда. Опять прозрачную голубизну неба исполосовали трассеры, а черные «зильберы» повсюду, куда ни плюнь. Опять ты не думал ни о ком, кроме себя, безмозглый осел! 

Двое одинаково неопытных мальчишек, чья смерть тоже будет одинаковой. Оранжевые лепестки пламени облизнули металл. Погребальный костер в небесах — древним, наверное, такое бы понравилось. 

А мальчишки — ну что ж, такова судьба. Оба они станут безликими цифрами сухой статистики в графе «Потери личного состава». Только перед первым ты не был так сильно виноват, первому ты не был так сильно должен, первый никогда не смотрел на тебя как на живое божество. Первый был другом, разделявшим твои убеждения, почти ровесником, несмотря на одиннадцать лет разницы. А второй... Второй, похоже, так никем и не успеет для тебя стать. 

— Уходим все! Сбрасываем высоту и уходим! 

Твои люди ждали этого приказа как благой вести, но они слишком хорошо дисциплинированны, чтобы позволить страху смерти руководить собой. Тем более когда из-за кошкиного совпадения в частоте связи каждое их слово на слуху врагов. Ариго быстро учится, он сможет провести эскадрилью через зенитки, недаром ты рекомендовал его на чин гранд-капитана. Пусть уходят. Это не их месть, не их личный счет. Не их вина и не их неоплатный долг. 

— Окделл! 

Ты крикнул это, уже ни на что не надеясь. Хотя у него еще оставался шанс спастись. Молодость слепит. Чем младше летчик, тем меньше он думает о возможной гибели. Это правильно. Нельзя летать, нося в груди червоточину страха. Но порой безоглядная вера в собственное бессмертие напрочь вышибает из головы осторожность. Может быть, твой ведомый еще жив и сейчас сидит, тупо глядя на растущую температуру двигателя, не в силах осознать, что на этот раз подбили именно его. Тогда ничего, кроме окрика, не способно вывести его из оцепенения. 

Да! Фонарь отщелкнулся, и он выпрыгнул из кабины, бледный, насмерть перепуганный. Все же на что-то ты еще годен! Внизу белым цветком раскрылся купол парашюта. Помоги ему Леворукий. Обычно у дриксов хватает совести не стрелять по катапультировавшимся, хотя район приземления теперь будут прочесывать чуть ли не с охотничьими собаками. Но все равно, плен — это лучше смерти. Для того, кому еще жить и жить, — уж точно. 

В ушах звенело тысячу раз повторенное «Krähe*». Может быть, ты и Krähe. Но сейчас полетят не твои, а дриксенские перышки! 

Над кабиной просвистела трасса. Крутой левый вираж. Их пятеро против тебя одного, остальные не приближаются, чтобы не устроить свалку из своих же. Задний сверкнул дулами, пытаясь пристреляться к цели. Дернуть ручку до упора. Тяжесть навалилась на плечи, обнимая давно знакомой теплотой. Теперь каждый вдох — как маленький подвиг, но для тебя главное — не отключиться, не уплыть в темную муть. Пальцы на рычаге занемели. «Моро» недовольно затрясся. Верный друг, который выносил тебя из всех передряг. Не подведи и сейчас. Только не сорвись в штопор. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть. В самолетном Рассвете у тебя будет действительно хороший хозяин, которого ты заслужил. 

— Der Ziel ist meiner**! 

Похоже, на тебя положил глаз их лидер. Четверка слаженно обступила «Моро» с флангов, загоняя на ловца длинными очередями, а главный все еще сзади, никак не возьмет на прицел своего Krähe. Не по зубам птичка! Вверх или вниз? Вверх! Солнце уже однажды выручило тебя сегодня, выручит и второй раз. Войти в петлю. Нос «Моро» все выше, держать крен! Мир за стеклом перевернулся, земля и небо поменялись местами. Теперь отпустить рычаг, через крыло вправо и нажать на гашетку. Есть! Фонарь дрикса разлетелся вдребезги, а его «зильбер» зарыскал, потеряв управление. Теперь остальные прекратят с тобой церемониться. Тем лучше! 

Нырнуть в пике, пока команда следит за самолетом своего покойного лидера. Похоже, за твою голову решила побороться другая группа: вторая пятерка «зильберов» отделилась от основной массы и ринулась тебе навстречу снизу. Качнуть ручку управления вправо, еще, выжать до упора. «Моро» послушно завертелся вокруг своей оси, заставляя дриксов перенаводить прицелы снова и снова. Острые носы встречных «зильберов» стремительно приближались. Сейчас можно на секунду отпустить рули и ударить по гашетке. Пули вылетели наугад, ты даже не стал проверять — все равно вражеские машины кружили так близко, в кого-нибудь ты точно попал. 

До дриксов тоже дошло, что на таком расстоянии можно уже не целиться. Огненные трассеры чиркнули по хвосту, и двигатель «Моро» нехорошо громыхнул. Датчики тут же взбесились, показывая воистину закатные температуры. Прощай, друг... 

Изо всех сил дернуть рули на себя, выравнивая отчаянно стонущую машину. В полуобмороке от перегрузок откинуть фонарь и задохнуться от хлестнувшего по лицу ветра. Еще будучи не в себе, сбросить ремни, под ликующий крик «Wir haben die Krähe abgeschoßen***!» запрыгнуть на серое крыло «мориска», на один безумный миг посмотреть ввысь, вобрав в себя эйфорию по-настоящему свободного полета. И шагнуть в пустоту, презрев Создателя, который сотворил людей не умеющими летать. 

\----------

Krähe — ворона.   
Der Ziel ist meiner! — Цель моя!   
Wir haben die Krähe abgeschoßen! — Мы сбили ворону!


	2. Chapter 2

Дику удалось выпрыгнуть из горящего самолета в последние секунды. Темно-зеленые верхушки сосен рванулись навстречу, и одновременно с этим уши заложило от прогремевшего совсем рядом взрыва. Сверху пыхнуло жаром, во все стороны брызнули раскаленные осколки, и оглушенный Дик на вбитых инструкторами рефлексах дернул за кольцо вытяжного троса. Натянувшиеся стропы замедлили падение. Дик запрокинул голову, чтобы рассмотреть, кто стал новой мишенью для непрекращающих пальбу дриксов, но белый купол парашюта закрывал весь обзор. Кто же посмел остаться, ослушавшись прямого приказа Алвы? Неужели он сам? Ведь это Алва кричал последним. Да нет, быть такого не может! 

Земля была уже совсем близко. Взявшись за стропы, Дик подкорректировал свой курс в сторону крошечного просвета между деревьями. Каменистая почва бросилась под ноги, и Дик, потеряв равновесие, скатился с пологого пригорка. Сверху опять громыхнуло. Похоже, взорвался второй «мориск». Дик задрал голову, с бьющейся в горле надеждой стараясь разглядеть в мельтешении «зильберов» еще один белый купол. Вот он! Приземлится чуть севернее! Дик выпутался из ранца, скомкал ненужный парашют и, спрятав получившийся сверток в буреломе, стремглав ринулся к пока еще не узнанному талигойцу. 

Дик бежал, петляя среди исполинских стволов, перепрыгивая выступающие корни и рытвины. С его пути порскнул испуганный заяц, над головой хлопнула крыльями птица. Дик то и дело возвращался взглядом к черной фигурке, повисшей на тонких ремешках между небом и землей. В груди разливалось радостное тепло — знать, что он оказался на вражеской территории не один, а в компании сослуживца, было большим облегчением. Но кто же это? Кто?! 

Талигоец исчез из виду, скрывшись за кронами дальних сосен, и Дик ускорился. Густой подлесок кончился внезапно — Дик вылетел из кустов и, запнувшись о поросший мхом валун, рухнул с крутого склона прямо под ноги... Алве?! 

— Корнет, какая встреча, — поморщившись, тот потер поясницу. — Волшебная погода для пеших прогулок, не правда ли? 

— Господин гранд-капитан? — в голове роилось слишком много вопросов, так что Дик даже не нашелся, какой задать первым. 

— Поднимайтесь, корнет, нечего тут разлеживаться, — Алва заговорил серьезно. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда. И поскорее. 

Дик попытался встать на ноги, но правую лодыжку вдруг прострелило острой болью. В том самом месте, где весной треснула кость! Закатные твари, до чего же не вовремя! 

— Что с ногой? — деловито спросил наблюдавший за ним Алва. 

— Болит, — Дик привалился к склону. — Я весной упал с лестницы и повредил ее. Наверное, вам придется идти самому, — как же тоскливо стало внутри от этих слов! 

— Покажите, — Алва присел перед ним. 

Дик закатал перепачканную в земле штанину. Алва опустил ладонь ему на колено и прошелся энергичными массирующими движениями вниз, вдоль берцовой кости, внимательно следя за его лицом. У Дика сперло дыхание. Он впервые видел Алву так близко и чувствовал на коже прикосновения его теплых пальцев. Дик взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы не покраснеть, иначе дальнейшее выживание бок о бок с острым на язык гранд-капитаном превратится в сплошную пытку. 

— Судя по тому, что вы не бьетесь в конвульсиях, ничего фатального не случилось, — вынес вердикт тот, отнимая руку. 

— Но мне больно, — возразил Дик. — Я не могу встать. 

— Если это вас утешит, я перевяжу вашу ногу, — Алва подтащил к себе парашют. — Держите-ка, — он вручил Дику простроченный край, заставив его натянуть белую ткань между разведенными в стороны руками, а сам извлек из кармана складной нож и принялся кромсать ее на неровные полосы. Получив таким образом некое подобие бинта, Алва отбросил все лишнее и принялся туго обматывать пострадавшую щиколотку. Завязав концы каким-то хитрым узлом, он выпрямился и протянул Дику открытую ладонь: — Поднимайтесь. Нас уже наверняка ищут. 

Дик встал, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу. За собственным смятением он даже толком не рассмотрел, что с ней случилось. 

— Я буду вас только задерживать, — понуро предупредил он. 

— Что? — Алва картинно приложил ладонь к уху. — Еще раз, и по слогам. У меня, знаете ли, талигойский — не родной. 

— Ничего, — буркнул Дик. Чувствовать себя обузой и без того было паршиво, а он еще издевается! 

Алва пошел вперед своей обычной быстрой походкой. Дик попытался последовать за ним, но проклятая нога опять подломилась, и он едва не упал снова. Пришлось спешно хвататься за ближайшее дерево. Алва вернулся, без лишних слов забросил руку Дика себе на плечи, сам обхватил его вокруг спины и поволок вперед. Дик изо всех сил старался ковылять с ним в одном темпе, и с каждым следующим шагом это получалось все легче. Похоже, на сей раз травма и впрямь оказалась не такой серьезной, как Дику представлялось вначале. 

Совсем скоро боль окончательно отошла на второй план, заслоненная беспокойными мыслями. Только теперь Дик заметил, что Алва ростом чуть ниже него. А еще — у Алвы на мочке правого уха белел еле заметный шрам, как будто он когда-то давно носил моряцкую сережку. И обнимать его сильные плечи было тепло и приятно. Почему-то все эти открытия отзывались в груди странным волнением. Наверное, Дику стоило бы отказаться от помощи, как только он смог полноценно наступать на перевязанную ногу, но лишиться этого тепла было выше его сил.

***

Алва решил, что им следует идти на восток, в сторону железной дороги. Дик не спорил — все-таки тот был старшим по званию и больше знал о местности. Хотя Дик пребывал в таком раздрае, что предложи Алва даже какое-нибудь очевидное безумство, возражений от Дика бы не последовало.

С ним что-то случилось. Каждое слово Алвы, уловленное глубинными струнами его рассудка, мгновенно приобретало совершенно особое значение. Каждый его жест, каждое движение Дик воспринимал через призму нервного трепета, зародившегося в груди, как только он мысленно связал взрывы их самолетов. Дик боялся спрашивать причины — знал, что Алва либо отшутится, либо напустит туману, — но интуитивно чувствовал прямую связь между этими двумя событиями. Может, Алва пожертвовал собой, прикрывая отход эскадрильи? Маловероятно. Для этого ему пришлось бы связывать боем всех противников разом, что даже при его выдающихся способностях было невозможно. Значит, Алва остался один против дриксов по вине Дика? Но почему? 

Первый привал они сделали через два часа. Пить хотелось ужасно, но Алва, будто издеваясь, заставил Дика съесть пол-упаковки безвкусных крекеров, после которых во рту и вовсе воцарилась пустыня. К счастью, потом он набрал в опустевшую емкость воды из ближайшего ручья и, выждав, когда растолченная таблетка активированного угля сделает свое дело, позволил Дику напиться вдоволь. Нога его больше не беспокоила, поэтому Дик размотал свою изрядно разболтавшуюся повязку, и они продолжили путь, но уже плечом к плечу, а не обнявшись. 

Чтобы забыть об усталости, Дик опять задумался над тем, почему Алва оказался с ним в одной лодке. Как его подстрелили? Каково ему было бросать «Моро»? Почему он ни единым словом не упрекнул Дика, если все случилось действительно по его вине? 

Вдруг Алва, который до того шел впереди, время от времени сверяясь с компасом, замер в тени еловых ветвей. Дик по инерции врезался в его спину. Шорох привлек внимание старика, осматривавшего заросли с другой стороны прогалины. Все произошло за доли секунды: Дик только успел заметить на рукаве у дрикса алую повязку ландштурмера, как Алва молниеносно выхватил пистолет, выстрелил, почти не целясь, и из горла ищейки вместо предупредительного крика вырвался фонтанчик рубиновой крови. К удивлению Дика, пистолет не громыхнул, оповещая всю округу о расположении чужаков, а издал глухой хлопок, как будто Алва стрелял в огромную подушку. Дрикс попытался зажать рану ладонью, забулькал и грузно осел на землю. Бесполезный дробовик с тихим дзыньком выскользнул из его морщинистой руки. 

— Что вы творите, закатные твари бы вас побрали?! — зашипел Алва, обернувшись. — Где ваша голова?! 

— Простите, господин гранд-капитан, такого больше не повторится, — Дика передернуло при мысли, какую оплошность он совершил. 

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Алва продолжал отчитывать его злым шепотом. — Стойте здесь и не шевелитесь! 

— А вы? 

— Поищу других. Прочесывать лес в одиночку сейчас пошел бы только самоубийца. Они хорошо знают, что нас двое. 

Крадучись, Алва скрылся среди деревьев, а Дик остался на прежнем месте, мучаясь угрызениями совести. Опять он по собственному недомыслию навлек на них неприятности. Понятно, что пропажа ландштурмеров, тем более из числа местных, сразу же наведет дриксов на их маршрут, а может быть, и на конечную цель пути. Дик рассеянно коснулся своего «Караса», оттягивавшего наплечный карабин. А ведь у него самого в критической ситуации и мысли не возникло схватиться за оружие... 

— Их было трое, — Алва появился так же бесшумно, как и исчез. 

— Как вы узнали? — Дик не сводил взгляда с удлиненного ствола, от которого сильно пахло порохом. 

— Предлагаю вам поугадывать, — недобро усмехнулся Алва, подбросив пистолет в ладони. — А чтобы легче думалось, займитесь-ка физическим трудом на свежем воздухе. 

После того как Алва обыскал убитых дриксов, они вместе оттащили тела глубоко в кустарник и забросали сверху сухими ветками. Конечно, для собачьего носа укрытие плевое, но от человеческого взгляда дриксы были спрятаны надежно. 

— Как называется ваш пистолет? — не сдержал любопытства Дик. 

— Это «Ройя», — Алва коснулся наверняка еще теплого дула. 

— Она так тихо стреляет, — уважительно продолжил Дик. — Какая-то новая разработка? 

— Их стали изготавливать в Кэналлоа в начале года, — Алва пристегнул пистолет к карабину. — Особая модель для разведчиков и диверсантов. У нее в дуло встроен специальный глушитель, который гасит звук выстрела и маскирует огонь. 

— Как же она досталась вам? — возможно, вопрос и выходил за грани приличий, но Дик решил, что сейчас он будет уместен. 

— Мне очень повезло с племянниками, — Алва просветлел лицом. — У меня их четверо, и каждый что-то да изобрел. К примеру, «Ройя» была сконструирована по задумке Тэгме. 

Тэгме?.. Наверное, мориск. Среди этого народа было на удивление много толковых оружейников. Хотя, глядя на Алву, Дик никогда бы не сказал, что в нем течет морисская кровь. Может быть, его сестра вышла замуж за багряноземельца? Дик попытался на миг представить себе, как мог бы выглядеть Алва, если бы был женщиной, и не смог. Разве что... это была бы очень волевая женщина. Не стесняющаяся пить и сквернословить. Физически сильная. И, скорее всего, отъявленная суфражистка. 

— О чем задумались? — окликнул его не подозревавший о крамольных мыслях Алва. — Ходу, корнет, раз уж наломали дров. И чтобы я не слышал никаких жалоб.

***

К вечеру сильно похолодало. Солнце закатилось за горизонт, с каждой минутой становилось все темнее. Хотя в индивидуальные комплекты, предусмотренные как раз на случай посадки вдали от благ цивилизации, и входили небольшие фонарики, использовать их было слишком рискованно. По этой же причине нельзя было и разводить костер — огонь и дым выдали бы их дриксам в мгновение ока. Ночь предстояла та еще: на твердой земле, без крыши над головой, в холоде, с единственной пачкой крекеров на ужин. Дик не уставал благодарить высшие силы, что пора комаров и прочих насекомых уже прошла, иначе грядущая ночевка на лоне природы превратилась бы в истинный Закат.

Покончив с оставшимися припасами, они выбрали укромное место под низко нависающими сосновыми ветками и обустроили там простенькую лежанку из опавшей хвои. С натяжкой Дик даже мог бы назвать получившийся шалаш уютным. По крайней мере, пахло в нем очень приятно. Дик заполз под живую крышу и с блаженным стоном улегся на спину. Натруженные ноги гулко пульсировали, щеки горели от ветра, сил не осталось больше ни на что. Алва перелез через него и устроился на свободном месте у ствола. Их руки случайно столкнулись, и Дик невольно вздрогнул от прикосновения ледяных пальцев. Тут же в памяти всплыло, как Алва по пути то и дело ежился и растирал ладони. Конечно! Он ведь кэналлиец и наверняка с трудом переносит холод. Но почему он и словом не обмолвился о своих проблемах? Похоже, реплика «никаких жалоб» распространялась не только на Дика. 

Если бы Алва повернулся на другой бок, Дик просто бы пододвинулся к нему ближе и обнял со спины. Но тот лег к нему лицом, свернувшись в клубок, беззащитный и неприступный одновременно. Действуя по наитию, Дик расстегнул куртку, взял Алву за руки и с бешено колотящимся сердцем прижал озябшие ладони к своему животу, скрытому под тонким хлопком рубашки. 

— Что вы делаете? — озадаченно спросил Алва. 

— Вы замерзли, — выдавил из себя Дик. На более осмысленный ответ его попросту не хватило. 

После небольшого замешательства руки Алвы скользнули ему на бока двумя холодными змейками. Осмелев, Дик обвил его вокруг пояса и осторожно привлек к себе. Алва меньше всего походил на человека, привыкшего терпеть чью-либо заботу, так что Дик отчаянно боялся перегнуть палку. Но, к счастью, его жест Алву не отпугнул. Он с готовностью опустил голову на подставленное плечо, приникнув грудью к груди и переплетя их ноги. Дик задержал дыхание, только сейчас осознав, чем для него чревата такая близость. Все непристойные сны, которые он старался забыть, все смутные желания, в которых он не хотел себе признаваться, все жаркие мечты, о которых потом стыдно было вспоминать, мгновенно ожили в его голове. И предательское тело тут же откликнулось на череду красочных образов. 

На его счастье, Алва мгновенно уснул и ничего не почувствовал. 

Дик прислушался к размеренному сонному дыханию. В голове тихим голоском кошки-искусительницы нашептывало, что другого такого шанса может и не быть... Шанса на что? Дик не знал, как это сформулировать даже в мыслях. Зажмурившись, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, он легко коснулся тонких обветренных губ. Одно бесконечное мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом Алва резко выдохнул и разомкнул губы в немом приглашении. Дик заполошно отпрянул, но, разумеется, было уже поздно. 

— Корнет, вам не хватило дневных приключений? — усталым голосом поинтересовался Алва. 

Что ему сказать? Снова попросить прощения и пообещать, что такого больше не повторится? Закатные твари, Дик только то и делает, что извиняется! К тому же сам Алва, похоже, был не слишком возмущен этим поцелуем. Поняв, что отвергать его не собираются, Дик окончательно расхрабрился. Пальцами придавленной руки он зарылся в распущенные волосы и поцеловал Алву уже гораздо смелее. Тот перехватил у него инициативу, открытой ладонью провел горячую линию от лопатки до паха, царапнув кожу под задравшимся краем рубашки. Пряжка ремня тихо звякнула, Алва потянул вниз резинку трусов, и каменно-твердый член Дика как влитой лег в отогретые пальцы. 

У Дика снова перехватило дыхание. Холодный воздух обжигал, в то время как от ладони Алвы исходило ласковое тепло. Дик бездумно толкнулся вперед, прося о большем, и рука на его члене задвигалась, задавая быстрый ритм. Это было так ново и остро — делить на двоих то, что раньше оставляло после себя лишь сухую опустошенность, а теперь вскипало в груди пенным восторгом и исступленными волнами. Алва как будто точно знал, чего Дик хотел в каждый момент времени, лучше его самого. Грубоватые пальцы сжимали его так крепко и правильно, не позволяя утонуть в чувствах, мыслях, уколах совести и Леворукий знает в чем еще. Дика трясло от собственной беспомощности. Он был слаб и доверчив, Алва мог делать с ним все что угодно — требовать жизни, смерти, любых клятв, любых преступлений. Но вместо этого он подвел Дика к обжигающе звездчатой кромке оргазма, губами поймал тихий вскрик и оставил приходить в себя, обмякшего и ошарашенного. 

Обтерев ладонь о траву, Алва привел в порядок одежду Дика и как ни в чем не бывало вернулся на прежнее место. Все еще плохо соображая, Дик потянулся, чтобы подарить ему ответное удовольствие, но Алва решительно перехватил его запястье. 

— Нет. 

— Но почему? — у Дика не было сил даже на удивление. 

— Потому что я этого не хочу, — сухо ответил Алва. 

— Почему не хотите? — переспросил Дик. 

— Очевидно, у меня есть причина, — судя по тону Алвы, говорить на эту тему он был не намерен. — Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что теперь наши служебные отношения как-то изменятся? 

— Нет, — пробормотал Дик, слишком растерянный, чтобы обижаться. 

— Чудесно, — сонным голосом произнес Алва. — Тогда спите уже наконец.

***

Разбудил Дика стук собственных зубов. В небе занимался рассвет, роса оседала на коже инейными капельками. Где-то неподалеку хрипло каркала ворона, ей вторила другая почти на грани слышимости. Дик попытался сглотнуть, на что горло отозвалось протестующей резью. Стоило только расслабиться, как холод догнал и его. Неужели простуда? Дик попытался оценить свое состояние. Кажется, голова не болела и не кружилась. Хотя это еще ни о чем не говорило: хрупкая иллюзия вполне могла пойти трещинами после первой попытки подняться. Дик осторожно потянулся и едва не взвыл от ломоты в окоченевших мышцах. Закатные твари, да эта ночь превратила его в калеку!

Между тем Алва, казалось, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно в его объятиях. Он прижимался к Дику так тесно, что создавалось впечатление, будто их тела были соседними деталями одной мозаики. Черноволосая голова уткнулась в сгиб шеи и плеча, Дик даже мимолетно удивился, как Алва умудряется дышать в таком положении. Жилистое бедро втиснулось во впадинку между ног Дика, обманчиво хрупкое плечо укрылось под полой расстегнутой куртки, а правая рука свободно обвила поясницу. 

«Та самая рука, которой он...»

«...Которой он...»

Дик покраснел до корней волос. Нет, он ни в чем не раскаивался, но вспоминать о вчерашнем было мучительно стыдно. Ведь Алва выглядел таким уставшим! Они много часов блуждали по лесу, он совершенно измотался, а тут еще Дику гормоны ударили в голову. А ведь Алве ничего не стоило выдать какую-нибудь язвительную фразу, после чего Дик бы еще долго проклинал собственное желание. Значило ли это, что его симпатия взаимна? Это еще предстояло выяснить. Грудь затопило благодарной нежностью, он коснулся щекой пушистой макушки, невесомо поцеловал пропахшие хвоей волосы. Алва продолжал спокойно спать. Что же, меньшее, чем Дик мог ему отплатить, — это дать отдохнуть подольше. 

Во второй раз он проснулся, когда солнце уже поднялось над верхушками сосен. Алвы рядом не было. Оглядевшись, Дик увидел, что тот разминался в двух шагах от их ночного пристанища. Не желая обнаруживать себя раньше времени, Дик принялся наблюдать из-под полуприкрытых век за ловко движущейся фигурой. Алва вытягивался, становясь на мыски и простирая ладони к солнцу, сгибался, касаясь пальцами сухих травинок, перебрасывал свое тело через голову, на миг опершись руками о землю. Если бы на нем сейчас развевались просторные гальтарские одежды, это действо можно было бы назвать языческим танцем, прославляющим силы природы. 

Но наконец Алва остановился. Утерев лоб, он сел рядом с Диком, острое колено небрежно мазнуло по согнутому локтю. Алва заглянул в его лицо. Пожалуй, притворяться уже было бессмысленно. Дик разомкнул веки, и взгляд Алвы из напряженно-любопытного мгновенно стал безразличным. 

— Корнет, вы, по всей видимости, принадлежите к почтенному племени сов? 

Дик решил не говорить, что на самом деле он проснулся раньше Алвы. Стараясь не морщиться и не хвататься за окоченевшие части тела, он выбрался из-под живого навеса и потянулся до хруста в суставах. Еще не хватало изображать тут старика после того, как Алва минуту назад буквально порхал по всей полянке! Интересно, сколько ему лет? Тридцать пять? Или больше? По лицу ведь ничего не скажешь. 

— Воды у нас не осталось? — прохрипел Дик. В памяти сохранилось, что они вчера допили последнее, но он понадеялся на чудо. 

— Попробуйте, я нашел на возвышенности несколько кленов, — отведя взгляд, Алва пододвинул к нему снова заполненную упаковку из-под печенья. — Вкус непривычный, но жажду этот сок утоляет. 

Полупрозрачная жидкость оказалась сладковатой и немного вязкой на языке, но Дику она показалась рассветным нектаром. В самом скором времени им нужно будет найти какой-нибудь ручей. Неизвестно, когда еще закончится этот лес и они смогут попить нормальной воды из водопровода. 

— Я думаю, мы уже недалеко от цели, — словно в ответ на его мысли заговорил Алва. — Надеюсь, за вчерашний день мы преодолели около семи хорн. Дальше нужно идти осторожнее. Начинаются обжитые места, сверху я видел несколько деревушек прямо возле путей. Большое счастье, что нас еще не обнаружили. Давайте же докажем госпоже фортуне, что она не зря проявила к нам благосклонность. 

— Я готов идти, — сообщил Дик, подвигав плечами. На Алву он, в свою очередь, тоже старался не смотреть. Как тот отнесся ко вчерашнему инциденту, было неясно, а сам Дик не жаждал ничего выспрашивать. Если Алва решил сделать вид, что все по-прежнему, Дик примет его игру. В конце концов, то, что для него стало откровением, Алва мог считать не более чем механической процедурой, не подразумевающей никаких особых чувств. Он ничего Дику не обещал, просто помог справиться с собой. Конечно, думать так было грустно и в чем-то даже обидно, но он не станет вешаться Алве на шею из-за одного сомнительного эпизода. 

— Хорошо, — Алва поднялся, скрупулезно отряхнул свою одежду и, сверив направление по компасу, зашагал по едва видимой звериной тропке.

***

Постепенно лес начал редеть. Сосны становились все ниже, частый темно-зеленый строй то и дело перемежался бело-золотыми березами. Кое-где пунцовели целые кленовые рощи. В желудке громко бурчало. Чем выше поднималось солнце, тем ощутимее было отсутствие завтрака. Под некоторыми деревьями Дик замечал шляпки грибов, но, проживя всю свою жизнь в городе, он совершенно не отличал, какие из них съедобные, а какие ядовитые. Боль в горле все еще напоминала о себе, хотя, в общем, идти на второй день было далеко не так тяжело, как Дик ожидал.

Совсем рядом послышались звонкие детские голоса. Алва дернул его за локоть, побуждая нырнуть в заросли орешника. Мимо гуськом прошли трое светловолосых девчушек, словно сошедших с иллюстрации к книжке со сказками. Первая что-то громко рассказывала своим подружкам, и в ее устах лающая дриксенская речь звучала мягко, как легкие мазки кисточкой по натянутому холсту. 

— Деревня очень близко, — сообщил очевидное Алва, когда дети отдалились. 

— Вы поняли, о чем они говорили? — спросил Дик. 

— О какой-то ощенившейся собаке, — отозвался Алва. 

Интересно, если бы девочки оказались не в меру наблюдательными, смог бы он их застрелить, как тех ландштурмеров? Мысль поднялась из глубин и через миг схлынула. Конечно, нет. Пригрозить, испугать — скорее всего, но убить — это было бы чересчур для кого угодно. С чего Дику такое пришло в голову? Алва ведь никогда на его глазах не выказывал неоправданной жестокости. 

— Вы знаете дриксенский? — он решил сменить тему. 

— Не особенно хорошо. Дети говорят простыми предложениями, их понимать просто. Над тем, чтобы перевести разговор двух взрослых, мне бы уже пришлось задумываться, а сам я, наверное, смог бы выдать не больше десятка связных фраз. Правда, по словам тех, кто это слышал, акцент у меня ужасающий. 

Расколов по паре подобранных с земли орехов, они не нашли ничего съестного: все ядра были поражены какой-то чернотой и жутко горчили. Пришлось продолжать путь как есть. Вскоре они вышли к краю леса. Деревья заканчивались на пригорке, покатый склон увивали приземистые кустарники, а на пологой низине слева, сколько хватало глаз, раскинулись перепаханные поля. 

— Вот она, — не скрывая облегчения, произнес Алва. 

Впереди действительно пролегала железная дорога. Две пары рельс, установленных на каменистой насыпи, серебристо поблескивали в лучах осеннего солнца. Только теперь Дик задумался, а был ли у Алвы хоть какой-то план, когда он целенаправленно вел их именно сюда? Железнодорожные пути от последних деревьев отделяло с пять сотен бье открытого пространства, которое им с Алвой придется пересечь безо всякой защиты. Все существо Дика взбунтовалось против этого. Двое одиноко идущих людей в талигойской форме станут прекрасной мишенью для каждого. На первый взгляд в округе не было ни души, но в еловых зарослях, которые с противоположной стороны подходили к рельсам чуть ли не вплотную, без проблем мог прятаться хоть целый полк. 

— Отлично, — пробормотал Алва, и Дик проследил за его взглядом. По всему выходило, что одобрительный комментарий касался каких-то древних развалин, выдававшихся из голубоватой зелени. 

Дик уже хотел было поинтересоваться, что же Алва имел в виду под своим «отлично», но тот как раз опустился на колени и, пригибаясь к самой земле, пополз между колючими кустами. Немного понаблюдав за ним, Дик последовал по проторенной стезе. Острые ветки цеплялись за рукава, опавшие сучья впивались в колени, да и укрытие, по правде говоря, оберегало их лишь от случайного взгляда издали, но все же пренебрегать им было бы глупо. 

Через насыпь они перескочили так, словно за ними по пятам гнался сам Повелитель Кошек. И вовремя. Лежа на земле, Дик почувствовал нарастающий гул. Приближался поезд. Сколько времени понадобится машинисту, чтобы их заметить? Дик поднял голову, вглядываясь вдаль. Паровоз пока что был не больше черной точки на горизонте. Нужно спешить! Не сговариваясь, они кинулись к развалинам. 

— Сюда! — Алва подлез под сухую ель, которая упала поверх старой кладки, и теперь голос его звучал как-то приглушенно. 

Древние стены принадлежали некогда заброшенному замку местных феодалов. Сразу за поваленной елкой скрывался дверной проем, а дальняя часть сооружений терялась в чащобе. Заглянув за каменный выступ, Дик увидел Алву, который безбоязненно спускался по земляным ступеням в темноту нижнего этажа. Дик спрыгнул на занесенный грязью пол, чудом увернувшись от цепкой ветки настырного шиповника, и поторопился сбежать вслед за ним. Крепостной подвал порядочно засыпало: внизу можно было стоять только согнувшись в три погибели, а у самого входа тянулась к свету крошечная елочка. Спугнув стайку мышей, они сели возле трухлявой балки. 

Стук колес усилился многократно. Сверху загрохотало так, что в какой-то момент Дику почудилось, будто низкий потолок сейчас не выдержит дрожи и обрушится им на головы. Он бездумно повернулся к Алве. Их плечи столкнулись, но Дик не спешил отстраняться, словно желая через это прикосновение перенять у Алвы частичку его бесстрашия. Тот обернулся, мазнул по нему мягким, каким-то понимающим взглядом и устало опустил голову.

***

Дику захотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное. Например, обнять Алву. Или поцеловать. Но на сей раз у него не было наготове даже самого пустякового оправдания вроде «вы замерзли». Хотя нужно ли оно вообще? Вчера Алва все сделал сам... то есть не совсем сам, конечно, но ведь Дик ни о чем его не просил! Если бы Алва не захотел проявлять инициативу, он бы просто притворился спящим!

На волне внезапно накатившей смелости Дик взял его за локоть. Он хотел привлечь Алву к себе, а если не получится, то хотя бы проверить, насколько рьяно тот будет отстаивать свои личные границы. Но Алва, разгадав порыв Дика еще в зародыше, посмотрел на него в упор с той спокойной холодностью, которая прочищает мозги лучше любых оплеух. 

— Нет. 

Кажется, вчерашний вечер повторялся. Но Дик уже решил, что не отступит, пока между ними все не встанет на свои места. 

— Почему «нет»? 

— Потому что все это плохо кончится, — с неестественным спокойствием ответил Алва. 

— Почему? — начиная тихо беситься, спросил Дик. Вот уж воистину, заладил, как морискилла. Но отпустить Алву сейчас, когда между ними вот-вот протянутся ниточки откровенности, он не мог. 

Алва шевельнул губами, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но вовремя осекся. Вдруг лицо его неуловимо изменилось, Дик поначалу даже не понял, в чем дело. А потом память подкинула один в один похожую картинку: Алва стоит, опершись о дверь, и лицо у него точно такое же. Непривычно бледное, задумчивое и уязвимое. Это было в вечер, когда приехала Мелания, когда Алва танцевал с прекрасной Марианной, когда Дик впервые подумал о нем так, как не подобает думать о своем гранд-капитане. 

Видеть минутную слабость человека, которого раньше искренне считал железным, было крайне неловко, поэтому Дик сбивчиво затараторил: 

— Не думайте, что я стану у вас что-то просить или требовать каких-то привилегий. Мне ничего не нужно! А если вы опасаетесь слухов, я обещаю, что и слова не скажу о нас. Да я и так бы не стал, ведь ударит это в первую очередь по мне... Но почему-то мне кажется, что на слухи вам плевать, — беспомощно закончил он. 

Алва смотрел на него совершенно больными глазами. Он часто моргал, словно пытаясь избавиться от попавшей за веко соринки, и во взгляде его стояло что-то темное и непомерно тяжелое. Дик как наяву увидел несуществующие плотины, призванные сдерживать вышедшую из берегов реку, увидел, как шлюзы трещат от непосильного напряжения, увидел грязную воду с кусками древесины и раздутыми телами утопленников. По спине пробежали мурашки, и Дик зябко повел плечами. 

— Вы правы, — так же неестественно спокойно произнес Алва. 

Сначала Дик даже не понял, о чем тот говорит, но потом вспомнил свою предыдущую тираду. Значит, он не ошибся, сказав, что Алва не боится слухов. В чем же тогда дело? Осторожно, словно ступая по хрупкому льду, Дик спросил: 

— Если все это плохо кончится, зачем вы тогда вчера?.. — не зная, как облечь случившееся между ними в пристойные слова, он смущенно потупился. 

— Может быть, я просто хотел, чтобы вы поскорее уснули и дали поспать мне? — в голос Алвы сквозь мертвенный холод наконец-то пробилось ехидство. Вместе с этим на его лицо вернулась прежняя маска самоуверенности. 

— Тогда бы вы осадили меня словами, — еле слышно возразил Дик. 

— Да неужели? — похоже, Алва окончательно овладел собой. — Готов поспорить, после этого вы бы еще полночи дулись на меня как мышь на крупу. Я не круглый идиот, чтобы по столь незначительному поводу ссориться со своим единственным союзником в тылу у дриксов. Об этом вы не подумали? 

Дик молчал. Закатные твари! Но Алва ведь сказал: «Все это плохо кончится», а не «Вы мне не нравитесь» или «Я не интересуюсь мужчинами». Значит, надежда у Дика оставалась, хоть и изрядно потрепанная. 

— В любом случае, — продолжал Алва, — что бы я ни сделал вчера, это не отменяет сказанного сегодня. И довольно уже! 

Дик глубоко вдохнул. Раненое самолюбие жалобно поскуливало, гордость, утробно рыча, рвалась в бой. Что-то еще внутри болело и клокотало. Очень хотелось отойти подальше от этого надменного человека, забиться в тихий уголок и молча перетерпеть свою обиду, но нельзя. Сейчас нельзя. 

— Вы скрываете что-то важное для меня, — уверенно сказал Дик. 

— Да, я скрываю что-то важное для вас, — раздраженно подтвердил Алва. 

— Не нужно, — сказал Дик. — Если эта информация касается меня, то я имею право ее знать. Я хочу ее знать! 

— Нет, это способно поставить под удар наше возвращение в Талиг. Так что уж простите, корнет, — Алва сделал ударение на его звании, — но вы останетесь в неведении. 

— Но вы обещаете рассказать, когда мы окажемся на нашей территории? — уцепился за последнюю возможность Дик, проигнорировав намек на нарушение субординации. 

— Если вы и впрямь этого хотите, — Алва качнул головой, подтверждая свои слова. 

— Хорошо, — Дик подобрал под себя ноги и сложил руки на коленях. Немного помолчав, он решил спросить о том, что тревожило его во вторую очередь: — А как вы думаете переходить линию фронта? И плыть через Хербсте?.. 

— Не беспокойтесь, корнет, — хмыкнул Алва. — Кое-какие прикидки у меня есть.

***

Весь оставшийся день они провели в том же подвале, изнывая от скуки. Примерно раз в час земля содрогалась от проносящихся мимо поездов, с камня на камень перелетали птицы, но кроме этого решительно ничего не происходило. Прислонившись к стене, Алва тихонько напевал что-то на кэналлийском. Его пальцы постукивали по рукояти «Ройи» в такт мелодии. Дик поначалу прислушивался, пытаясь уловить в заунывных речетативах знакомые слова, но потом мысли унесли его далеко, к тем, кто остался в Талиге. Вчера вечером полковник фок Варзов должен был сообщить матушке, что Дик не вернулся с вылета. Интересно, видел ли хоть кто-то из эскадрильи, что он катапультировался? Конечно, официально его будут считать не погибшим, а только пропавшим без вести, но все равно, не хотелось бы волновать родных больше необходимого.

Алва позволил выбраться на поверхность, лишь когда землю окутали непроглядные сумерки. Он коротко объяснил Дику план действий, после чего они, особенно не таясь, встали за крайними деревьями. Наконец вдали смазанной вспышкой сверкнул белый луч прожектора. Ночную тишину нарушил пока еще негромкий стук колес. С первого раза им не повезло — приближающийся состав направлялся на север, тогда как им нужно было в противоположную сторону. Проводив взглядом последний вагон, Дик тяжело вздохнул. Он уже настроился на долгое ожидание, но совсем скоро все повторилось. На сей раз удача им улыбнулась — этот поезд шел в сторону талигойской границы. 

Вдвоем они подхватили сухую ель. Дик закинул лишенный коры ствол себе на плечо, а Алва взялся за полуголые ветки. Они перебежали через глухо звенящие рельсы, бросили дерево поперек путей, проворно спрыгнули с насыпи и со всех ног помчались навстречу поезду. Через пятьсот бье, когда свет фар подобрался к ним почти вплотную, Алва дернул Дика за руку, увлекая в густые заросли. Они спрятались за первой же елкой, унимая сбившееся дыхание. Тем временем прожекторы выхватили из тьмы то, чего ни в коем случае не должно оказаться под колесами движущегося состава. К счастью, машинист не дремал в своей кабине и тут же отреагировал на опасность. С душераздирающим скрежетом тяжеловесная громадина начала тормозить. 

— Надеюсь, он не перевернется, — Алва обеспокоенно вытянул шею. 

Дик пожал плечами. Мимо, постепенно замедляясь, грузно проплывали сцепленные между собой контейнеры. Значит, поезд не пассажирский. Вот и хорошо! Натужный скрип трущихся механизмов оборвался на пронзительной ноте, вагоны с лязгом столкнулись, и железная змея замерла. 

— Идем! — скомандовал Алва. 

Двумя черными тенями они прошмыгнули к ближайшему контейнеру. Алва взобрался на небольшой выступ и, упершись мыском ботинка в рифленый бок, перекинул свое тело через бортик. Дик последовал его примеру, пусть и далеко не так грациозно. Пуговица на манжете за что-то зацепилась, и, вместо того чтобы спокойно освободить ее, Дик яростно дернул рукав на себя. Затрещала рвущаяся ткань, кошкина пуговица отлетела в темноту, а он сам перекатился через край и упал на какую-то твердую поверхность. Что-то зашуршало, и Алва позвал его громким шепотом: 

— Идите сюда. 

Дик осторожно подполз к противоположному бортику. Подняв брезент, которым был накрыт груз, Алва приглашающе кивнул. Приятно запахло свежераспиленными досками, Дик на ощупь влез под шершавый застил и улегся на живот, подложив ладонь под щеку. Алва устроился рядом, вернув на место потревоженный край брезента. 

— Сейчас одиннадцать, — он на миг подсветил циферблат часов. — Поезд идет небыстро. Если мы не заблудились, хорн через двадцать к югу будет Лурме. Это большой город, в котором мы обязательно должны сойти. Я думаю, часа три у нас есть. Можете поспать, если устали. 

Даже не видя Алву, Дик понял, что тот усмехается. Говорить об усталости и правда не приходилось, тело Дика, взбудораженное вчерашним переходом, сейчас буквально кипело от нерастраченной энергии. Вдобавок чувство голода, которое в середине дня немного поутихло, к вечеру напомнило о себе с удесятеренной силой. Уснуть в таком состоянии будет очень тяжело. 

— А что будете делать вы? — спросил Дик. 

— Следить за дорогой, конечно же. 

Слух Дика уловил шорох гравия под приближающимися шагами. Вскоре он различил еще и чье-то недовольное бормотание. Сердце испуганно екнуло, Дик напряженно вжался в доски, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы нелегкая унесла неведомого дрикса куда подальше. 

— Как вы думаете, он ищет нас? — шепотом спросил Дик. 

— Может быть, просто проверяет крепления вагонов, — Алва на миг приподнялся, доставая «Ройю». — К слову, вы случайно не умеете водить поезд? 

— Нет, — выдохнул Дик. 

— А зря, — Алва преувеличенно расстроился. — Обязательно научитесь, мало ли когда в жизни пригодится. 

— Будто вы умеете, — Дику почему-то захотелось огрызнуться. 

— Не умею, — с гордостью признался Алва. — Но зато в моем распоряжении бесчисленное множество других знаний, поэтому я буду импровизировать. После автомобиля и самолета это должно быть не слишком сложно. 

— Даже не... — начал было Дик, но Алва перебил его на полуслове: 

— Тишина, корнет. Полнейшая.

***

Они вновь лежали бок о бок, единственная опора друг для друга среди врагов. Потревоживший Дика дрикс убрался восвояси, так ничего и не обнаружив. Вскоре по вагонам прокатилась механическая судорога, поезд ожил и начал медленно набирать ход. Под стук колес Алва повернулся на бок, хлестнув Дика по щеке жесткими волосами, приподнял брезент над краем бортика и замер, приникнув к получившемуся зазору. Пожалуй, сейчас и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы обнять его, как прошлой ночью.

Дик украдкой вздохнул. Нужно было посмотреть правде в глаза: его неодолимо тянуло к Алве, и это чувство напрочь выметало из головы все предупреждения, отсрочки, страшные тайны и еще тысячу условных «нельзя». Вероятно, матушка и дядя осудили бы Дика, если бы все узнали, но они уже давно перестали быть для него по-настоящему близкими людьми. Дик слишком отдалился от семьи за три года учебы в Лаик. Мнение родных потеряло для него прежний вес. Наверное, он бы даже не особо расстроился, если бы они отказались с ним общаться, разве только из-за Айрис... Но Дик был уверен, что в этом вопросе сестренка выступила бы на его стороне. 

Впрочем, все это — совершенная глупость. Теории на пустом месте. Дик твердо знал, что единственное, о чем вообще стоит беспокоиться — это его собственное желание и воля Алвы. Прочим можно было пренебречь. Но что, если Алва не захочет продолжать? Если Дик ему нужен просто как временный союзник или и того меньше — как послушный исполнитель его приказов? Дик не хотел навязывать свои чувства, потому что понимал — сейчас они абсолютно неуместны, но запретить себе реагировать на Алву, ловить его взгляды, наслаждаться звуками его голоса не смог бы ни за какие сокровища мира. Страшнее всего было думать о том, что эта дорога рано или поздно подойдет к концу: они либо вернутся в Талиг, и тогда между Ричардом Окделлом и Рокэ Алвой останется только служба, либо погибнут, пересекая линию фронта... И в таком случае он умрет, так и не узнав любви. 

Внутри голодно скреблись дурные предчувствия, будущие перспективы казались одна чернее другой. Возможно, потом Дику придется учиться жить, каждый день смиряя себя. Смотреть на Алву только с почтительной дистанции, то и дело обжигаясь об ответные взгляды. Маяться в захлопнувшемся капкане. Возможно... 

С этими безрадостными мыслями Дик сам не заметил, как заснул. Разбудило его легкое прикосновение к плечу. 

— Просыпайтесь. Я видел указатель, до Лурме уже меньше хорны. 

Дик заморгал, приходя в себя. Алва, уже не скрываясь, скомкал брезент и сел на досках прямо. Холодный воздух тут же ворвался под застил, ночной мороз куснул за щеки, окончательно унося сон в небытие. Ежась от встречного ветра, Дик тоже поднялся. 

— Мы будем прыгать? — он огляделся вокруг. Последний фонарь желтой точкой сверкал позади, а тусклая половинка луны давала совсем немного света, хотя даже его было достаточно, чтобы заметить в отдалении редкие деревца и какие-то постройки. 

— Да, — Алва достал фонарик и, привстав у бортика, посветил вниз. Дик с трудом удержался, чтобы не схватить его за край куртки. Не приведи Создатель, поезд сейчас тряхнет, и Алва потеряет равновесие... К счастью, тот почти сразу вернулся на прежнее место. 

— Слушайте внимательно, — Алва придвинулся к Дику, чтобы не перекрикивать шум. — Когда я скажу, вы прыгнете спиной вперед против движения поезда. Вы понимаете, как это? 

Спросонок мозги совершенно не желали шевелиться, так что Дик застопорился на пару секунд. 

— Смотрите, — Алва решил показать все на примере. — Встанете так, — он посадил Дика спиной к краю, — оттолкнетесь как можно сильнее и прыгнете влево и вверх. Это нужно, чтобы погасить инерцию. Вы поняли? 

Дик согласно кивнул. Близость Алвы, его ладони на плечах и просьба, высказанная чуть ли не в самое ухо, превратили Дика в кусок мягкой глины. Сейчас он без раздумий сделал бы все что угодно, если бы только Алва этого пожелал. 

— Хорошо. В воздухе сгруппируетесь. И держите рот закрытым, иначе можете запросто откусить себе язык. Готовы? 

— Да, — ответил Дик. 

Впереди показались крошечные огоньки. Алва встал в полный рост на широко расставленных ногах и протянул руку Дику. Уцепившись за нее, Дик выпрямился. От шаткости собственного положения и бьющего в лицо ветра дыхание на миг перехватило, голову вскружила полная свобода, сравнимая разве что с ощущением неба под железными крыльями. Алва придержал Дика, обняв вокруг пояса, и направил луч фонарика ему за спину. 

— Влево и вверх! — отстранившись, Алва коротко сжал его запястье. — Давайте! 

Дик в точности повторил все инструкции, хотя в этом была заслуга отнюдь не его ума, который давно капитулировал под напором чувств. Ответственные за выживание инстинкты подсказали свернуться в клубок, скукожиться, прижать колени к груди, а голову — к коленям. Земля ударила в правый бок, столкновение выбило из Дика весь дух, отразившись тупой болью в затылке. Он покатился вниз по каменистой насыпи. В груди кольнуло едким страхом, что вот сейчас он попадет под колеса, ему отрежет голову или ноги, а то и вовсе раскромсает надвое... Но, как только Дик замер, уткнувшись лицом в сухую траву, жуткие картины в его сознании мгновенно сменились одной панической мыслью: удачно ли спрыгнул Алва? 

Опершись на локти, Дик приподнялся. В ушах почему-то звенело, перед самым носом грохотал поезд на стыке двух рельсов. Дик попытался оглядеться, но это предсказуемо не принесло результатов. Он сел на траву, потирая лоб, и тут на краю зрения мелькнула человеческая фигура. Значит, с Алвой все в порядке.

***

— Было что-то интересное?

От неожиданности Дик вздрогнул. Вот уже четыре часа он наблюдал за проселочной дорогой, которая пролегала между пустыми домиками на окраине Лурме. После того как они спрыгнули с поезда, Алва сказал, что хочет обойти Лурме с запада, а дальше уже уйти в горы и горами перебраться через границу. Им пришлось очень долго блуждать по предместьям, проходя мимо фруктовых садов и спящих фабрик, мимо полудеревенских хижин и стоянок с крытыми фургончиками. На ночных улицах не было ни души. Дик предполагал, что причиной тому, скорее всего, стал комендантский час. За остаток ночи они прошли немало, но когда небо на востоке порозовело, им с Алвой ради собственной безопасности пришлось искать приют на день. 

Они забрались в летний домик, который хозяева, уезжая, даже не удосужились толком запереть. Внутри пахло пылью и сыростью, однако там не дул ветер, а они с Алвой были не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. Алва где-то нашел мелких перезрелых яблок, а Дик набрал воды из дворового колодца. Разумеется, столь скудная пища не могла в полной мере утолить голода, но даже это было лучше, чем совсем ничего. После завтрака Алва лег спать на стареньком диване, оставив Дика следить за обстановкой. 

— Нет, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом ответил он. — Если, конечно, не считать ту бездомную собаку, которая здесь крутилась. 

Плавно потянувшись, Алва поднялся и подошел к мутному окну, возле которого нес свою вахту Дик. 

— На этом фоне и собака станет настоящим событием, — Алва без энтузиазма оглядел одинаковые изгороди. — Можете отдохнуть, корнет, я вас сменю. 

Дик с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами. Как всегда, когда Алва подходил к нему слишком близко, все мысли Дика устремлялись в одном единственном направлении. Стоит только протянуть руки вперед, обхватить худые бедра, несильно дернуть на себя — и Алва окажется у него на коленях, и тогда можно будет... 

От дальнейших фантазий Дика отвлек шум приближающегося мотора. Сам он мгновенно пригнулся, а Алва отступил в сторону от окна, предусмотрительно оставив между стеной и занавеской небольшую щель для обзора. Тарахтение становилось все громче, и вот наконец из-за поворота показался лиловый капот автомобиля. За рулем сидела женщина. Дик долго не мог рассмотреть ее лица из-за бликов солнца на лобовом стекле. Но когда машина поравнялась с их домиком и Дик увидел дриксенку в профиль, у него в голове будто засвербело от смутного узнавания. 

— Не может быть, — удивленно произнес Алва. 

Женщина походила на Валентина Придда. Просто необычайно! Те же каштановые волосы, те же светлые глаза, та же линия губ. Но разве одно это могло вызвать у Алвы такую реакцию? Подумаешь, похожи, чего только в жизни не бывает... И тут Дик вспомнил о словах, брошенных Арно в пылу ссоры. Сестра Придда замужем за дриксенским офицером! Что, если они встретили именно ее? 

— Вы ее знаете? — на всякий случай спросил Дик. 

— Это Ирэна Придд, если я не обознался, — медленно проговорил Алва. 

— Она может нам помочь? — в груди у Дика затеплилась надежда. 

— Она... — Алва задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по деревянному подоконнику. — Я не знаю. Она может нам помочь, но точно так же она может и нас выдать. Нужно проверить. 

— Но ведь это опасно, — возразил Дик. 

— Придется рискнуть, — глаза Алвы азартно сверкнули. 

Тем временем машина остановилась в конце улицы, у дома, который соседствовал с выгоревшими развалинами. Дождавшись, когда Ирэна скроется за дверью, они выбрались из своего убежища и бегом преодолели путь до калитки, ведущей на ее участок. Затем Алва подал знак двигаться тихо, и они крадучись пересекли двор. Тонкая фанерная створка была полуоткрыта. По кивку Дик затаился, приникнув к стене, а Алва встал на крыльце в полный рост. Сняв «Ройю» с карабина, он пнул дверь так, чтобы она стукнулась о противоположную стену. Внутри дома что-то со звоном упало. 

— Ирэна, не так ли? — выдержав театральную паузу, спросил Алва. — Я уже вижу, что так. Возможно, вы меня не знаете, но я... 

— Знаю, — послышалось в ответ с плохо сдерживаемой злостью. 

— Знаете? Тем лучше, — Алва заговорил осторожно, как будто подбирал каждое слово. — Видите ли, я оказался в несколько затруднительной ситуации, и помощь соотечественницы, если это вас, разумеется, не слишком обяжет, пришлась бы очень кстати... 

— Ну надо же, — Ирэна говорила с мягким акцентом, но, несмотря на это, каждое ее слово отдавало змеиным шипением. — Вы, человек, из-за которого умер мой брат, приходите ко мне и просите помощи. Какова же наглость! 

— Самолет вашего брата сбили дриксы, — твердо ответил Алва. — И в том нет моей вины. Я отомстил за Джастина в меру своих возможностей. 

— Это из-за вас он не хотел уходить со службы, — процедила Ирэна. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — сказал Алва. — Мы были очень близкими друзьями, но я никогда не давил на него. 

— Ложь! Он тянулся к вам. Наплевал на семью, уехал из Олларии. 

— Это был только его выбор. 

На несколько секунд оба замолчали, а потом Алва продолжил: 

— В Олларии у него была женщина. Супруга очень высокопоставленного человека. Почему-то Джастин питал на ее счет какие-то иллюзии. Хотел, чтобы она бросила мужа, жила с ним. Но его дама сердца предпочла деньги, положение и власть. Если бы Джастин ушел со службы и вернулся в столицу, ему бы пришлось встречаться с ней на всех светских раутах. Я думаю, вы лучше меня понимаете, что он старался всеми силами этого избежать. 

— Почему я должна вам верить? Как ее зовут? 

— Назвать вам имя я не имею права. Слишком велик риск дипломатического скандала. А верить мне или нет — решать только вам. Я могу лишь поклясться, что говорил правду. Примете ли вы на веру мою клятву? 

— Занятно, — хмыкнула Ирэна. — То есть вы готовы доверить мне свою жизнь, а раскрыть инкогнито какой-то женщины не готовы? 

— Увы, — кивнул Алва. — Репутация некоторых женщин стоит дороже, чем жизнь простого вояки. 

— Так уж прямо и простого? — скептически произнесла Ирэна. — Не прибедняйтесь, я прекрасно знаю о статусе вашей семьи. А по поводу женщины — мне на ум приходит только одно имя. Неужели сама... 

— Лучше пусть оно в уме и остается, — мягко перебил ее Алва. — И кстати, что касается жизни. Признаюсь, стоять здесь на виду у всякого, кто вздумает глянуть в нашу сторону, мне не слишком комфортно. Вы позволите войти? 

— Для начала прекратите угрожать мне оружием.

***

Пристегнув «Ройю» к карабину, Алва взглядом поманил Дика за собой и вошел внутрь. Их встретила светлая гостиная с парой кресел и журнальным столиком. Завидев нового человека, Ирэна напряглась, но когда Дик в знак мирных намерений продемонстрировал открытые ладони, ее лицо смягчилось. Под холодным взглядом прозрачно-серых глаз он ощутил себя дикарем, грязным, небритым и оборванным. Стоять так перед дамой из высшего общества было ужасно неловко, но Дик волевым усилием переборол себя и представился:

— Ричард Окделл. 

— Ирэна Гирке, — чуть помешкав, она отступила от этажерки, на которую опиралась локтем, и протянула руку для пожатия. Уловив легкий аромат цветочных духов, Дик зарекся думать, как пахнет от них с Алвой после двух дней в лесу. 

— Мой товарищ по несчастью, — отрекомендовал его тот. 

— Вы очень похожи на Валентина, — Дик постарался сказать что-то нейтрально-вежливое, чтобы заполнить повисшую паузу. 

— Кстати, о Валентине, — заговорил Алва. — Меня давно удивляли взаимоотношения в вашей семье. Я помню, сколько усилий было приложено, чтобы Джастин поскорее вернулся под супремское крылышко. А как насчет Валентина? Уж он-то, по моему скромному мнению, не стал бы перечить родительской воле. Неужели жизнь второго сына никому не дорога? 

— Он и не перечил, — с горечью ответила Ирэна. — Валентин — заложник, разве вы этого еще не поняли? 

— Заложник? — переспросил Алва. 

— Заложник. Жертва. Называйте, как хотите, — подтвердила Ирэна. — Отец действовал опрометчиво в истории с Джастином и в результате привлек к нам всем ненужное внимание. 

— Чье? — Алва весь подобрался, точно взявшая след гончая. 

— Чье? — с сарказмом повторила Ирэна. — А вы сами не догадываетесь? 

— Я хотел бы услышать это от вас, — Алва буравил ее требовательным взглядом. 

— Господина начальника внутренней разведки, разумеется, — на губах Ирэны возникла улыбка, но тепла в ней не было ни на грош. 

— Значит, и здесь торчат уши Дорака, — задумчиво протянул Алва. — Ирэна, расскажите, мне нужно это знать. 

— Очень странно, что вы не осведомлены о такой блестящей интриге, — едко ответила она. — Я бы даже сказала — неправдоподобно странно. Когда начались боевые действия, моего отца вызвали на разговор в Багерлее. Дорак припомнил ему все: и мое замужество, и попытку вытащить Джастина из вооруженных сил, и махинации дяди Авнира... Дорак обвинил отца в государственной измене, а в военное время, да еще и с его постом в правительстве, это смертный приговор. Поэтому отец согласился доказать свою лояльность, отдав на службу Валентина. 

— Как благородно — разменять жизнь сына на собственную, — прокомментировал Алва. 

— На кону стояла не только судьба отца, — вступилась за родителя Ирэна. — У матери слабое сердце, она бы не выжила в тюрьме. А ведь есть еще Габи, за которой нужен постоянный уход. И младшие... Если бы отца арестовали, они остались бы нищими сиротами с позорным клеймом на всю жизнь. 

Поджав губы, Ирэна замолчала. Алва устало провел ладонями от переносицы к вискам и проговорил: 

— Хорошо. Я все понял. Я действительно не знал об этом. 

— Отчего-то я вам верю, — вздохнула Ирэна. — Хотя раньше думала, что Валентина распределили к вам специально. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — напряженно спросил Алва. 

— Ну, не мне вам объяснять все эти тонкости, — Ирэна изящно повела кистью. — Какое дивное совпадение: наследник супрема и давний друг Дорака служат вместе. Чуть только супрем делает неверный шаг, у вас на базе раздается телефонный звонок. А дальше все газеты трубят об ужасной трагедии. Несчастный случай или шальная пуля — это уже не столь важно. 

Судя по лицу Алвы, ответ Ирэны его совершенно обескуражил. Лишившись дара речи, он хватанул воздух открытым ртом, а потом сжал челюсти так, что на скулах проступили бугристые желваки. 

— Я не друг Дорака, — вибрирующим от ярости голосом отчеканил он. — И уж тем более не его карманный палач! 

Ирэна насмешливо приподняла уголки губ, на миг превратившись в полную копию Валентина. 

— Мы союзники, но не больше, — обуздав свои эмоции, продолжил Алва почти спокойно. 

— Хотите сказать, вы никогда не убивали по его приказу? — взгляд Ирэны невзначай мазнул по лицу Дика. 

— Никогда, — синие глаза Алвы ожгли его двумя молниями. Дик даже попятился. Он понимал, что оба — и Ирэна, и Алва — видели в нем нежелательного свидетеля своих тайн, но ему было некуда деться из этой комнаты. А затыкать уши в такой ситуации Дику казалось слишком по-детски. 

— Как угодно, — Ирэна снисходительно кивнула. — Вы говорили, что вам нужна помощь? Я согласна ее оказать. 

— Моей благодарности не будет предела. Не иначе, вас с нами свело само провидение, — усмехнулся Алва. 

— О нет, — Ирэна вежливо улыбнулась. — Всего лишь пожар у Гольфенренсеров, — она качнула головой в сторону окна, за которым и впрямь виднелись обгоревшие стены соседнего дома. — Я приехала посмотреть, все ли в порядке у нас. А дальше вы и сами знаете. Так какая же помощь вам нужна?

***

План будущей авантюры согласовали удивительно быстро. Ирэна привезла из ближайшей кухмистерской два обеда и, сославшись на то, что домашнюю прислугу может насторожить слишком долгое отсутствие хозяйки, распрощалась со своими гостями до завтра. Проводив взглядом лиловую машину, Дик спросил:

— Как вы считаете, она нас выдаст? — он сознательно решил не касаться тем, которые Ирэна с Алвой обсуждали между собой. 

— Не думаю, — Алва приблизился, обдав спину Дика приятным теплом. 

— Почему? Она ведь упомянула о подозрительных слугах, значит, за ней следят. Ей должно быть выгодно показать дриксенским властям, что она верна своей новой родине, — все так же глядя в окно, возразил Дик. 

— Я предполагаю, за ней не следят, а ненавязчиво присматривают. Просто потому, что она талигойка. И это не прекратится, выдай она дриксам хоть десяток своих. Посудите сами, Ричард... — впервые услышав из уст Алвы свое имя, он безотчетно вздрогнул, и тот осекся посреди фразы. — Что случилось? 

— Не знал, что вам известно, как меня зовут, — Дик ничего не мог поделать с расплывающейся на губах улыбкой, благо Алва видел лишь его затылок. 

— Вообще-то вы совсем недавно представлялись, — судя по голосу, Алва тоже улыбнулся непонятно чему. — Хотя, разумеется, я знал ваше имя и раньше. Или вы бы предпочли вернуться к званиям? 

— Нет-нет, меня все устраивает, — с пылом заверил Дик. 

Лопатки заломило от нестерпимого желания прижаться к груди Алвы. Перенять жар его тела, услышать собственное эхо в стуке чужого сердца, почувствовать горячее дыхание на щеке и твердость плеча под запрокинутой головой. Дик подавил вздох. Когда-нибудь он не выдержит всего этого, просто не выдержит. 

Тем временем Алва, не подозревавший о его терзаниях, продолжил оборванную речь: 

— Посудите сами, Ричард. Дриксы ведь нас не расстреляют. Максимум — это отправят в лагерь для военнопленных. И тут уже в дело вступают «Белые голуби»*, где осведомителем подрабатывает каждый второй, если не каждый первый. А я, уж поверьте, не стану рыцарски умалчивать о том, кому я обязан переселением за колючую проволоку. Как вы думаете, сколько после этого пробудет на свободе Вальтер Придд? 

— Недолго, — ответил Дик. — Выходит, вы все-таки друг Дорака? 

— Другом он бы легко пожертвовал, — Алва отстранился и медленно отошел в сторону. — Нет, я союзник, что гораздо важнее. Есть один фактор, которым Дорак не сможет пренебречь при любых обстоятельствах. Это морисское оружие. На юге высоко ценятся кровные связи, и как только мои племянники узнают, что люди, причинившие зло их родичу, безнаказанно топчут землю, они наглядно продемонстрируют свое недовольство. 

— Прекратят поставки? — предположил Дик. Разбираться в хитросплетениях политики для него было ново и интересно. 

— Они же не дураки, чтобы действовать себе в убыток, — усмехнулся Алва. — Нет, Ричард, они в лучших традициях рыночных монополистов взвинтят цены до заоблачных высот. 

— И тогда Талиг разорится и проиграет? — Дик наконец позволил себе обернуться. Алва стоял у облюбованной Ирэной этажерки, вертя в руках какую-то вещицу. 

— Скорее в один прекрасный момент наше правительство расторгнет торговые договоры, и талигойские солдаты станут умирать гораздо чаще, — мрачно ответил Алва. — Приведет ли это в конечном итоге к поражению? Наверняка я не знаю. Хотя чаша весов определенно качнется в пользу врагов. 

Дик зябко повел плечами. 

— Что-то мы слишком углубились в дебри интриг, — Алва поставил вещицу на полку, и теперь Дик смог разглядеть, что это была статуэтка найери. — Вы как хотите, а лично я намерен привести себя в человеческий вид. 

Обследовав дом, они обнаружили небольшую ванную комнату, в которую вела дверь из выстывшей спальни. Дик краешком сознания отметил, что кровать здесь только одна, но предпочел не задумываться, какие перспективы это им сулит. Он и так чувствовал себя пьяным без вина, между тем как сейчас стоило бы сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. Вода из крана текла почти ледяная, поэтому им пришлось, наполнив все имеющиеся емкости, греть ее на двухконфорочной плите. В глубинах чулана Алва отыскал электрический обогреватель, который они вместе обтерли от пыли и перетащили в спальню. На их счастье, он оказался исправным. Металлическая спираль моментально раскалилась, наполнив комнату сухим теплом. 

Дик осторожно перенес тяжеленную кастрюлю с кипятком в ванную. Алва милостиво уступил ему очередь мыться первым, и Дик собирался оказать ему ответную любезность, справившись по возможности быстро. Он сбросил с себя перепачканную, кое-где разорванную форму, ногой отпихнул черно-синие тряпки в угол, с сожалением подумав, что надеть их снова уже не придется. 

Ощущение чистой кожи и скрипящих под пальцами волос было непередаваемо приятным. Дик с наслаждением вылил на себя новый ковш теплой воды, но миг блаженства испортил пробежавший по ногам сквозняк. Дик поднял взгляд на дверь. В проеме стоял Алва в одних штанах и рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами. 

— Я подумал, что вам будет нужна помощь... 

\----------

«Белые голуби» — международная медицинская организация под эгидой ордена Милосердия.

***

Дик не успел осознать, кто из них первым послал условности к кошкам и вверил себя инстинктам. Казалось, обоих бросило навстречу друг другу единым животным импульсом. Дальше происходящее отпечаталось в памяти смазанными картинками. Вот губы Алвы скользнули по только что выбритой щеке, собирая мельчайшие капельки влаги. Вот Дик подхватил его под ягодицы, заставляя встать на цыпочки, прижимая к себе мертвой хваткой. Вот Алва глянул на него сверху вниз, жарко, сумасшедше, лишенным мыслей взглядом. О подобном Дик не мог и мечтать. От эйфории дыхание сперло в груди, он понял, что не выпустит Алву даже под угрозой мучительной смерти.

— Хочу тебя, — севшим голосом произнес тот. 

Горячая ладонь легла на мокрый затылок, пальцы взъерошили коротко остриженные волосы. Алва впился в губы Дика голодным поцелуем, их зубы стукнулись, жесткая щетина царапнула непривычно чувствительный подбородок. Дик провел ладонями вверх, желая получить еще больше, прочувствовать острее, вобрать в себя все изгибы когда-то недоступного тела. Но вместо гладкой кожи его руки наткнулись на рубашку. Мягкий хлопок в этот миг показался грубее дерюги, и Дик едва не застонал от разочарования. 

— Сними это, — жалобно выдохнул он, дернув за край. 

Но Алва ничего не слышал. Он вжимался в Дика, будто сомнамбула: подрагивающие руки то вцеплялись в плечи, то касались поясницы, то гладили спину. Сильные бедра обхватили ногу Дика, Алва навалился на него, заставив попятиться к стене, в помутневших глазах с расширенными зрачками по-прежнему не было и проблеска мысли. Алва сейчас больше всего напоминал человека, который очень долго обходился без чего-то жизненно важного, но однажды откинул все запреты, и после этого вырвавшиеся на волю желания взяли верх над его рассудком. 

Как до него такого достучаться? Дику никогда раньше не было так хорошо, но неуемная жажда обладания требовала больше и больше. Он хотел получить Алву целиком, без каких-то проклятых тряпок! Отстранившись на самую малость, Дик несмело позвал: 

— Рокэ? 

В самом деле, не по фамилии же к нему обращаться? Но полное имя казалось недостаточно выразительным, недостаточно живым, недостаточно интимным. Если бы Дик мог говорить по-кэналлийски, если бы знал его более ласковую, более нежную форму... Но увы. 

— Рокэ! — он нетерпеливо рванул полы рубашки в стороны. Пуговицы градом брызнули на деревянный пол и раскатились по углам. 

Тот змеиным движением высвободился из рукавов и обнял Дика уже голыми руками. Прижался голой грудью, щекотнув соски, притерся пахом, бедрами, твердым членом, который обжигал даже сквозь слои ткани. Дик дернул ремень вниз, не рассчитав усилий. Рокэ зашипел от боли, и взгляд его немного прояснился. 

— Сними, — повторил свою просьбу Дик. 

Пряжка ремня тихо звякнула, и штаны вместе с бельем оказались на полу. Рокэ переступил через поверженную одежду и вернулся к Дику. Снова вжался, впечатался, впился в шею, прихватив губами жилку возле ключицы. Между ними двумя было так скользко, мокро и горячо, что каждое движение Рокэ вызывало в теле Дика зудящую волну, желание толкнуться в ответ, притиснуть его плотнее. Они терлись друг о друга, как звери во время гона. Член Рокэ упирался Дику в живот чуть ниже пупка, соприкасаясь с его собственным, их ноги переплелись, дыхание смешалось. 

Дик чувствовал, что внутри него постепенно набухает нечто большое, хрупкое и трепещущее, как гигантский мыльный пузырь. Понимал, что вот-вот тонкая оболочка лопнет, и оно вырвется из него, прольется вовне счастьем и облегчением. Восторг достиг своего пика. Ударившись затылком о стену, Дик протяжно застонал, а потом, когда пустота навалилась на него свинцовым одеялом, обессиленно уронил голову на плечо Рокэ. Тот поддержал его, обняв вокруг талии, пару раз резко толкнулся, вздрогнул и тоже затих. 

У Дика напрочь вышибло из памяти, как они опустились на сваленную в кучу одежду. Просто вначале была сладкая пропасть, а потом почти сразу он осознал, что с блаженной улыбкой наблюдает, как Рокэ бездумно водит пальцем по его животу, размазывая их перемешавшееся семя. Дик благодарно притянул его к себе, зарылся лицом в распущенные волосы. Ладонь пробежала по линии позвонков, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что спина Рокэ покрыта какими-то отметинами. 

— Что это? — заглянув через плечо, Дик увидел, что на лопатках и ниже вся кожа была усеяна застарелыми рубцами. 

— Это? — беззаботно переспросил Рокэ. — Память об одной ошибке молодости. А заодно и вечная прививка от наивных грез. 

Дик непонимающе моргнул, и Рокэ, опершись о стену рядом с ним, пояснил тем же тоном: 

— Несчастная любовь, Ричард. 

— Это... ты сам с собой сделал... от несчастной любви? — Дик не верил своим ушам. Все же Рокэ не мог быть настолько экзальтированной личностью! 

— Нет, — улыбнулся он. — Это несчастная любовь со мной сделала. Правда, не обошлось без посильной помощи ее семьи. 

— Ужас, — Дик участливо коснулся носом его щеки. 

— Не забивай голову всякой ерундой, — Рокэ потрепал его по макушке. — Все равно они уже давно мертвы. 

От этой фразы по телу Дика прошел озноб. Раньше он слышал о том, что южане крайне мстительны, но считал это очередным стереотипом. Выходит, он ошибался? Конечно, покушение на жизнь — весомый повод отплатить убийцам их же монетой, но почему не восстановить справедливость через суд? Или они были слишком влиятельными персонами? 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — То была очень странная история. Странная даже для меня, хоть я и был непосредственным ее участником. Давай лучше поговорим о чем-то более приятном, — он смочил рукав рубашки в остывшей воде и обтер живот Дика. — Например, о продолжении, — его ладонь скользнула ниже, прохладная ткань накрыла член, заставив Дика инстинктивно поморщиться. 

— Ты хочешь еще? — он понимал, что вопрос звучит глупо, но не смог удержать язык за зубами, таким невероятным казалось собственное счастье. 

Ответом ему стал тихий и совсем необидный смех.

***

Дик лежал на холодных простынях с абсолютно пустой головой, в которой грозовыми тучами клубились дурные предчувствия. Рокэ попросил ненадолго оставить его одного, и Дик, понадеявшись, что сейчас не слишком похож на побитого щенка, вышел в спальню. Он суеверно боялся, что после всего случившегося Рокэ будет вести себя с ним по-прежнему: говорить отстраненно, опять называть корнетом, а то и вообще вспомнит о своем зловещем «это плохо кончится». Но с другой стороны — он ведь сам недвусмысленно намекнул, какого именно продолжения хочет! Не могло же все так резко поменяться?

Вслушиваясь в плеск воды и осторожные шаги по жестяному поддону, Дик мучительно пытался вообразить, что Рокэ делает в каждый момент времени. Стекает ли сейчас прозрачная струя по его груди, прокладывая блестящую дорожку вниз, туда, где густая поросль уже почернела от влаги? Раздваивается ли эта дорожка, достигнув основания члена или так и продолжает свой путь? А может быть, Рокэ сейчас обливает спину, и сверкающий ручеек бежит промеж лопаток в ложбинку между двух твердых полушарий? Все эти картины до того распалили Дика, что он, не спуская взгляда с заветной двери, перевернулся на живот. 

Под ребрами теснилась тревога. Дик совершенно не представлял, как у них все будет дальше. Вдруг Рокэ потребует от него чего-то странного или стыдного? Хотя чего? Все свои познания о том, что происходит в постели, Дик подчерпнул из скабрезных шуточек, которыми щедро обменивались в чисто мужских компаниях. Он понимал, что источник это ненадежный и далеко не исчерпывающий, но все же, как ему казалось, самое общее представление они давали. Закатные твари! Дик уже решил, что полностью доверится Рокэ, сделает все, чего бы тот ни пожелал. Ведь он опытнее и лучше знает, как доставить удовольствие им обоим. Потому-то Дика пугало отнюдь не странное или стыдное, а то, что он по собственной неискушенности мог причинить боль или отвратить от себя. 

К счастью, его душевные муки оборвало своевременное появление Рокэ. Он вышел из ванной обнаженный, словно гальтарский Анэм, каким его изображают художники. Мокрые волосы слегка вились, молочно-белая кожа поблескивала редкими капельками. Рокэ в три шага пересек разделявшее их пространство и устроился на кровати лицом к Дику. У Дика мгновенно отлегло от сердца — во взгляде Рокэ, в его улыбке и самой позе сквозило немое обещание, а значит, он не передумал! 

— Хочу тебя видеть, — Рокэ отбросил в сторону покрывало, под которым прятался Дик. Повинуясь уверенной руке, он перекатился на спину. Рокэ огладил жарким взглядом его тело, от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев, особо задержавшись на готовом к бою члене, и если Дику ничего не померещилось, то на красивом расслабленном лице промелькнуло довольное выражение. 

Не зная, куда деться от смущения, Дик повернулся на бок, чтобы обнять Рокэ. Но тот перехватил его ладонь в воздухе и опустил на свой затылок, придавив рукой сверху. Наверное, это несло какой-то тайный смысл, но какой именно — Дик не догадывался, а потому во все глаза смотрел на Рокэ, ожидая подсказки. 

— Ты замерз? — спросил Дик, чтобы что-то сказать. 

— Может быть, — Рокэ притянул его к себе вплотную. 

Пьянея от собственной смелости, Дик подмял его под себя, забросил ногу через прохладное бедро и принялся покрывать поцелуями открытую шею. Рокэ тихо вздохнул, выгнувшись навстречу, и Дик с ликованием понял, что зажатый между их телами член Рокэ снова наливается желанием. Рокэ поерзал, заставив Дика на миг привстать, затем развел ноги в стороны, проехавшись горячим членом по животу Дика, а нежной кожей на внутренней стороне бедер — по бокам. Дик оперся на колени, боясь неправильно истолковать этот жест. Впрочем, крепкие лодыжки, которые скрестились на его пояснице, быстро уничтожили все сомнения. 

— Рокэ, — мысль, что весь этот человек, такой сильный, такой бесстрашный, такой восхитительный, отдался ему, Дику, ударила в голову не хуже полынной касеры. — Рокэ, ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. Да? 

— Очень, — тот дразняще царапнул его по загривку. 

— Но... — Дик не хотел возражать, просто до этого момента он искренне считал, что его подчиненное положение распространится и на постель тоже. Это казалось естественным и само собой разумеющимся, так что перемена ролей ненадолго выбила его из колеи. 

— Мне так нравится, у тебя с этим проблемы? — поинтересовался Рокэ. 

— Я не умею правильно, — шепотом признался Дик. 

— Не беспокойся, я это предусмотрел и сделал все, что обычно возлагается на заботливого партнера, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Так что это будет ничуть не сложнее, чем с женщиной. Ну же, Ричард, ты думаешь приступать к активным действиям? — он шутливо подпихнул Дика пяткой в бок. 

Дик решил не уточнять, что женщины у него тоже, по большому счету, не было. Он снова поцеловал шею Рокэ, тронул округлое плечо, не в силах преодолеть обуявший его трепет. Но когда Рокэ нетерпеливо вскинул бедра вверх, Дику пришлось взять себя в руки. Он приподнялся, погладил впалый живот, коротко приласкал поджавшуюся мошонку, скользнул пальцами ниже. В темно-розовой ложбинке было влажно и скользко, Дик как завороженный обвел податливое отверстие, легко надавил. Горячие стенки тесно сомкнулись вокруг его пальца. От этого зрелища рот Дика наполнился слюной, а в голове отказали последние предохранители. Не медля больше ни секунды, он приставил член к входу и толкнулся внутрь. 

Дик старался быть нежным. Ему очень хотелось показать свое счастье и благодарность, бесконечный восторг и любовь ко всему миру, который в этот момент для него начинался с Рокэ и заканчивался на Рокэ. Дик осторожничал, боясь сделать больно, но Рокэ повернул его голову и произнес в самое ухо: 

— Я хочу сильнее, Ричард. Больше страсти, я не фарфоровый. 

Глухо застонав, Дик всецело отдался на волю инстинктов. Он зря волновался о смене ролей: Рокэ Алва полностью контролировал ситуацию и умудрялся командовать им даже из такого положения.

***

Ирэна приехала поздно утром. К тому времени они уже успели убрать следы своего безумства: отыскать все разлетевшиеся пуговицы, постирать форму, привести в порядок распотрошенную постель. Но все это не помогло скрыть случившееся от внимательных серых глаз. Когда вдали послышался звук мотора, они с Рокэ, насилу отлипнув друг от друга, степенно расположились на креслах по обе стороны от журнального столика. Впрочем, Ирэне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы раскусить их спектакль. На тонких губах мелькнула понимающая усмешка, которая заставила Дика смущенно потупиться. К счастью, кроме этого Ирэна ничем не выдала своей осведомленности.

— Надеюсь, вы не скучали, — она опустила на стол пару бумажных пакетов. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Рокэ поднялся, уступая ей кресло, и отошел к подоконнику. 

— Беспокоюсь я только о том, достало ли вам ума не зажигать лампы и оповестят ли моего Гирке, что его жена спуталась с двумя мужчинами сразу, — с усмешкой ответила она. — В правом пакете ваш завтрак, в левом — ваша одежда. Размер один, уж не обессудьте. Я привезла охотничье снаряжение мужа. Вам, — Ирэна кивнула Дику, — эти вещи, скорее всего, придутся впору, а вот на вас, — она перевела взгляд на Рокэ, — вероятно, будут висеть мешком. 

— Это не страшно, — Рокэ выглядел до такой степени умиротворенным, что его, казалось, не могло задеть просто ничто. — Мы очень благодарны вам за помощь. Лампы мы не зажигали, не тревожьтесь зря. 

— Самой лучшей благодарностью с вашей стороны было бы убедить Дорака оставить отца в покое, — Ирэна глянула на него испытующе. — Мне ничего иного не нужно. 

— Я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, — пообещал Рокэ. 

После того как они позавтракали и переоделись в гражданскую одежду, рассовав по карманам личные вещи и оружие, Рокэ сложил талигойскую форму в пакеты и, предварительно облив бензином, сжег в соседнем дворе. Затем они сели в машину и тронулись в путь. Дик не смотрел в окно: пригородные пейзажи могли быть сколь угодно живописны, но все они безнадежно проигрывали лицу Рокэ, сияющему глубинным внутренним светом. Дик понимал, что пялиться, как делает он, при посторонних просто неприлично и более чем компрометирующе, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да еще вдобавок на кочках и поворотах Рокэ как будто случайно прижимался к нему коленом, задевал плечом или локтем, поднимая в груди настоящий ураган чувств. 

— Ирэна, позволите один вопрос? — нарушил молчание Рокэ. 

— Пожалуйста, господин Алва, — флегматично отозвалась та. 

— Не сочтите за грубость, мне действительно любопытны ваши мотивы, — сказал он. — Если вы так печетесь о репутации своей семьи, почему не вернулись в Талиг, когда запахло жареным?

— Как бы вам объяснить, — Ирэна с силой повернула руль, отчего машина резко вошла в поворот, а Рокэ повалился на плечо Дика к взаимному удовольствию для обоих. — Я выходила замуж по любви. И любовь эта все еще жива. 

— О, это я как раз и упустил из виду, — Рокэ сел прямо, для чего ему потребовалось опереться о ногу Дика. Теплая ладонь якобы невзначай скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, послав вверх тысячу раскаленных мурашек. 

— Прошу прощения, господа, как видите, вожу я не слишком аккуратно, — с дежурной вежливостью прокомментировала Ирэна последний кульбит. — Мы уже скоро приедем. 

Путешествие подошло к концу через четверть часа. Ирэна притормозила у обочины и, не глуша мотора, огляделась. Дорога, по которой они ехали, делила надвое небольшую березовую рощицу, из-за облетевших листьев прозрачную, словно старинное кружево. Тоненькие стволы и ажурные ветви почти ничего не скрывали, Дик четко видел, что справа, примерно через восемьсот бье, деревья заканчиваются, и дальше лежит открытое пространство. Вдруг над головой заревело на низкой, подвывающей ноте. От этого звука хотелось рефлекторно пригнуться, вжать голову в плечи, но Дик наоборот вскинулся, пытаясь через окно разглядеть облачное небо. За рощей заходил на посадку остроносый учебный самолет. 

— Ирэна, вас не затруднит посмотреть, есть ли еще кто-то сверху? — спросил Рокэ. 

Она без лишних слов выбралась из машины, подняла крышку капота и замерла над обнаженными механизмами, исподволь оглядывая окрестности. 

— В небе я никого не вижу, дорога тоже пуста, — через некоторое время сообщила Ирэна, захлопывая крышку и обходя машину по кругу. 

Рокэ молниеносно распахнул дверцу и спрыгнул в кювет. Дик незамедлительно последовал за ним. Тем временем Ирэна достала из багажника канистру с бензином и бросила ее Рокэ. Следом полетел моток веревки. Тот поймал все это в воздухе, бегло осмотрел и согласно кивнул. 

— Счастливо, — Ирэна уже садилась на водительское сиденье. 

— Вам тоже, — Рокэ взмахнул рукой на прощание и, взглядом приказав Дику не отставать, устремился вглубь рощи. 

Двигатель позади них басовито рыкнул, и машина унеслась прочь. Дик, пригнувшись, кинулся вслед за Рокэ между молодыми деревцами. Низкие ветки задевали волосы, хлестали по лицу, оставляя болезненные царапины. Блеклая, желто-коричневая одежда давала некоторую маскировку на фоне осенней природы, но многого от нее ждать не приходилось. Еще сотня бье — и ради собственной безопасности им придется ползти, а быть может, и вовсе залечь где-нибудь за кучей листьев. Словно в ответ на мысли Дика, на пока еще невидимой взлетной полосе заревел набирающий разгон «зильбер». 

Рокэ рухнул на землю как подкошенный и откатился к корням ближайшего дерева. Дик упал рядом, присыпав опавшими листьями серую канистру. Их ладони соприкоснулись, и Дик, чувствуя полное на то право, погладил наполовину скрытое под длинным рукавом запястье. 

— Ричард, — Рокэ говорил в полный голос, благо в окружающем шуме выдать себя разговором было невозможно. — Все это очень приятно, но давай пока остановимся? 

— Я... делаю слишком много? Веду себя слишком навязчиво? — обеспокоенно спросил Дик. — Прости, мне просто очень тяжело удержаться. 

— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — Рокэ мечтательно улыбнулся. — Я сам рядом с тобой вспомнил, что значит быть безголовым подростком, и не могу сказать, что мне это не понравилось. Просто сейчас, если мы будем больше думать друг о друге, чем о деле, у нас ничего не получится. Это опасно, ты понимаешь? 

— Да, — на такое Дику нечего было возразить. 

— Вот и чудно, — Рокэ свободной рукой натянул на голову капюшон.

***

Еще вчера, когда Ирэна только согласилась им помочь, Рокэ объявил, что наилучшим выходом для них было бы каким-то чудом заполучить самолет. Тогда она, немного подумав, рассказала о Берхенау — летной школе, расположенной на окраине города. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Рокэ ответил, что такой вариант подходит им просто идеально. Пусть учебные самолеты зачастую были устаревшими и менее выносливыми, с ощутимыми ограничениями скорости и высоты, но транспорта быстрее им все равно не раздобыть. Вторым плюсом стало то, что кабина этих самолетов конструировалась специально в расчете на двоих человек. К тому же Дик по своему опыту знал, что охрана в летных школах обычно поставлена из рук вон плохо. Разумеется, в Дриксен все могло быть иначе, но стоило хотя бы посмотреть на это своими глазами.

Действовать решили ночью. Днем в Берхенау крутилось слишком много народу — курсанты и инструкторы сменяли друг друга каждые несколько часов, так что два десятка потрепанных «зильберов» простаивали лишь в минуты техосмотра и дозаправок. Несмотря на сильную облачность, учебные вылеты следовали один за другим. В последний раз самолеты поднялись в воздух уже в потемках, и после него летчики, погрузившись в машины, наконец-то укатили восвояси. Но сгустившиеся сумерки принесли с собой новую проблему: по всему периметру летного поля зажглись мощные прожекторы, в свете которых незаметно подобраться даже к самому захудалому самолету казалось невозможным. Похоже, кольцо зениток вокруг Лурме было настолько плотным, что ночных рейдов талигойцев здесь абсолютно не боялись. 

Под покровом темноты они с Рокэ обошли аэродром, миновали крошечный домик ночной охраны и приблизились к цистернам с топливом, которые возвышались на некотором отдалении от всех построек. Укрывшись за крайними березками, Рокэ присел на землю, открутил крышку канистры и пропихнул веревку в узкое горлышко. Смочив ее в бензине, он оставил внутри один конец, остальное вытащил наружу, а затем с силой закрутил крышку обратно. После этого Рокэ выпрямился в полный рост и, хорошенько размахнувшись, бросил канистру вперед. Пластиковая емкость глухо хлопнула, ударившись об асфальт прямо под ближайшей цистерной. Внезапный звук привлек внимание сторожей. Дрикс с дробовиком наперевес, опасливо озираясь, прошелся вдоль разграничительной линии и, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, вернулся в караулку. 

— Видишь этот камень? — Рокэ уперся носком ботинка в какой-то булыжник. 

— Да, — ответил Дик. 

— Замечательно, — Рокэ осторожно опустил на камень второй конец веревки и отступил на шаг назад. — А теперь поджигай. 

Дик чиркнул извлеченной из кармана зажигалкой и поднес оранжевый язычок пламени к пропитанным бензином волокнам. В мгновение ока по веревке побежала прыткая огненная ящерица. Скрученная пенька выгорала очень быстро, так что ковер из сухих веток и листьев не успевал заниматься по ее следам. Рокэ дернул Дика за рукав, оторвав от этого завораживающего, но вместе с тем смертельно опасного зрелища, и потянул за собой в сторону. Они преодолели около полусотни бье до угла, когда грянул первый взрыв. Тело отреагировало рефлекторно, свалившись на месте, распластавшись по сырой от росы почве, вжавшись в мельчайшие неровности ландшафта. Дик в который раз с благодарностью помянул лаикскую муштру — она снова выручала его в критической ситуации. 

Второй взрыв буквально сотряс землю. Дика подбросило вверх и больно ударило коленями, грудью, лбом. Ноги окатило раскаленными газами. Виски заломило чуть ли не до тошноты, зубы клацнули с такой силой, что если бы между ними оказался язык, Дик бы его уже лишился. Взрывная волна взметнула в воздух удушливые облака пыли и мусора, мельчайших ошметков сухой травы и Леворукий знает чего еще. Дик закашлялся, но поднимать голову пока не рискнул: цистерн было две, и неизвестно, означал ли тот звук, что взорвались сразу обе. Разумная предосторожность оправдала себя — не прошло и нескольких секунд, как громыхнуло снова. 

Когда к Дику вернулся слух, первым, что он услышал, были громкие крики «диверзион»* и истошный вой сирены. Рокэ тормошил его, тряс за плечи, из-за чего боль в висках становилась только сильнее. 

— Я... Все в порядке, — Дик накрыл его запястья, чтобы остановить эту трепку. 

— Тогда вставай! — в отблесках бушующего пламени Рокэ походил на закатного демона. — Быстрее, они уже вызвали подмогу из Лурме! 

Дик вскочил не чуя под собой ног. Они с Рокэ, не скрываясь, бросились вдоль кромки асфальта. С другой стороны аэродрома деревья заканчивались, так же как и решетчатая ограда. Прятаться было не за чем, а если учесть, что расплескавшееся топливо полыхало, освещая окрестности далеко вокруг, то их заметили бы в любом случае. 

— Да зинд зи! — закричал один из дриксов. — Халт зи!** 

Они прибавили ходу. Учебные самолеты были уже совсем близко, громоздкие и неуклюжие по сравнению с привычными «морисками», но для Дика сейчас ничего прекраснее этих безобидных бипланов не было во всем мире. Металлическая обшивка сверкала оранжево-желтым, заставляя глаза отчаянно щуриться, а лицо — пылать от фантомного жара. Рокэ подбежал к крайнему «зильберу», запрыгнул на крыло, и тут второй дрикс завопил: 

— Шис ду, тротэ!*** 

Слово «шис» было одним из тех немногих, которые Дик знал по-дриксенски. Поэтому он круто вильнул, уходя с траектории предполагаемого выстрела. Глухо бухнуло, где-то совсем рядом на асфальт осыпалась свинцовая дробь. Рокэ упал в кабину, скрывшись за приборной панелью. Интересно, почему он не стреляет в ответ? Неужели в этой кутерьме что-то случилось с «Ройей»? Дик вспорхнул на переднее сиденье, которое почему-то не занял Рокэ, и выпалил этот вопрос. 

— По той же причине, из-за которой самолет поведешь ты! — рявкнул тот. — Достаточно одной искры, и у меня обгорят руки! 

\----------

Диверзион (Diversion) — диверсия.   
Да зинд зи! — ... — Халт зи! (Da sind sie! — ... — Halte sie!) — Вон они! — ... — Держи их!   
Шис ду, тротэ! (Schieß du, Trottel!) — Стреляй, идиот!


	3. Chapter 3

Ночное небо встретило их сырым холодом, низкими облаками и пронзительным ветром. Дик мысленно поблагодарил тех безымянных дриксов, которые оставили в кабине шлем и очки: если бы не это, проклятые слезы сделали бы его полностью слепым. Впрочем, лететь и без того было не сладко. Фонарь на учебном «зильбере» отсутствовал как класс, поэтому лицо Дика очень быстро превратилось в оледеневшую маску, а руки, лежащие на рулях, безнадежно занемели. Положившись на мышечную память, он по приборам набрал максимальную высоту и выровнял курс на юг. Хвала Создателю, хотя бы расположение рычагов и их функции не слишком отличались от аналогичных в «мориске»! 

Но самой главной проблемой, пожалуй, оставался ветер. Сильнейшие порывы трепали несчастный самолет так, словно он был крошечной скорлупкой, угодившей в жесточайший шторм. Встречные потоки швыряли «зильбер» из стороны в сторону, толкали вверх, после чего тут же отпускали в свободное падение, били по крыльям, заставляя старое железо жалобно скрипеть. Самого скрипа Дик не слышал за остервенелым ревом мотора и воем ветра, но чувствовал его всеми костями, которые дребезжали в такт закатной какофонии. 

Он выворачивал рули, стараясь компенсировать крен «зильбера», но с каждым разом делать это было все тяжелее. Руки почти не слушались, промерзшие пальцы едва смыкались на пластиковых ободках, а чтобы разомкнуть их обратно, требовались и вовсе нечеловеческие усилия. Дик понимал, что не справляется: он уже дважды путал рычаги, и виной тому было волнение и страх за жизнь Рокэ, которая сейчас зависела от его мастерства. Пару раз ему казалось, что какие-то секунды выпадают из памяти. 

Стоило только об этом задуматься, как внутри будто щелкнуло. Словно кто-то невидимый перекрыл подачу морфия, и Дик с головой окунулся в боль и дурноту. Закатные твари вгрызлись в его нывшие виски с утроенной злобой. Подчиняясь ритму сумасшедшей болтанки, в горле заколыхался осклизлый ком какой-то мерзости. Глаза заволокло пеленой... Это после взрыва! После того взрыва с ним что-то случилось! Очевидно, вначале Дика вел адреналин, потом — холод, но у всякого стимулятора есть свой потолок. 

— Что произошло?! — крикнул Рокэ. — Самолет больше не слушается?! 

Дик осознал, что вот уже несколько секунд сидит, тупо глядя на пляшущую стрелку компаса. Он порывисто выровнял «зильбер» и обернулся. Нужно сказать! Предупредить! 

— Я... — за ревом двигателя Дик сам себя не услышал. Ну почему здесь нет радиосвязи?! Он собрался с силами и выкрикнул: — Я могу потерять сознание! 

— Что? — переспросил Рокэ. Леворукий и все его кошки! Рокэ сидел прямо за спиной Дика, поэтому все его слова были хорошо слышны. А вот сам Дик из-за привязных ремней, которые не позволяли толком развернуться, похоже, так и не сможет до него докричаться. 

Самолет опять отклонился вправо. Дик выкрутил руль. Наверное, слишком сильно... Но ничего исправить он уже не мог. Сознание уплывало. Из марева рябящей мути Дика вырвало легкое прикосновение к шее. 

— Что с тобой? 

Дик обернулся. Встав с сиденья, Рокэ навалился на разделявшую их перегородку и осторожно гладил его тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Ты же выпадешь! — от леденящего ужаса Дик окончательно пришел в чувство. — Пожалуйста, не надо! 

— Влево на тридцать, — скомандовал Рокэ, и Дик машинально крутнул руль. — У тебя кровь на лице. Я раньше не видел. 

— Сядь!.. Пожалуйста, Рокэ! — взмолился Дик. 

— Не выпаду, не беспокойся. Что ты хотел сказать? 

— Я... — после такой эмоциональной встряски Дик чувствовал себя почти нормально. На миг он засомневался, стоит ли вообще жаловаться. С другой стороны, слабость могла вернуться в любой момент, и если Рокэ не будет к этому готов, они, скорее всего, погибнут. Разобьются. В считанных хорнах от родной земли это было бы вдвойне обидно. — Я могу потерять сознание! 

— Тебе плохо? Голова? — Рокэ запястьем надавил ему на скулу, заставляя повернуться. — Не отвечай, я уже вижу. Хорошо, я поведу. 

— А как же руки? — беспомощно спросил Дик. 

— Не думай об этом, — Рокэ провел костяшками пальцев по утратившей чувствительность щеке и отстранился. 

Дик с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла. Он сделал все, что мог. Управлять самолетом в таком состоянии и дальше было бы верхом глупости, бессмысленным геройством, чрезмерным риском. Рокэ бы согласился с его доводами. Но если все правильно, почему же тогда мысли царапнула черная кошка сомнений? Досада на себя, на свою идиотскую неловкость, на собственную неудачу переполнила Дика. Почему он такой никчемный? Не способен выполнить самое простое! Можно подумать, Рокэ так часто его о чем-то просит! Кстати, о какой крови он говорил? Дик осторожно ощупал лицо, но холодные руки, как водится, ничего не почувствовали. Тогда он посмотрел на пальцы — подушечки среднего и указательного действительно были испачканы в багрово-алом. 

Возможно, Дик уже привык к этой собачьей погоде, но в какой-то момент ему показалось, что в открытой кабине стало капельку теплее. Наверное, просто закончились облака. Дик глянул на приборы и обомлел: самолет уверенно снижался. Но ведь Рокэ сам говорил держаться высоты, чтобы их не сбили! Или он считает, что они уже в безопасности? 

Забытье подкралось на мягких, грязно-белых лапах. Дик еще увидел, как их самолет влетел в область яркого света, услышал совсем близкий звук рвущегося снаряда и отключился. Потом откуда-то появилась холодная вода. Много холодной воды, которая проникла под одежду, затекла в ботинки, попала в рот и в нос. Дик дернулся, замахал руками, но что-то крепко держало его за плечи. Он рванулся еще и еще. Все было тщетно. Им овладела паника, сердце заколотилось в бешеном ритме, нестерпимо захотелось вдохнуть. И вдруг хватка разжалась. Чьи-то сильные руки потянули его вверх.

***

Когда Дик очнулся, вокруг было темно. В воздухе нестерпимо воняло пороховым дымом. Он закашлялся, отплевываясь от речной воды, и тяжесть, давившая на ребра, исчезла. Где-то вдали землю сотрясала артиллерийская стрельба, совсем рядом переговаривались люди. Дик слышал грубые голоса, но все слова юркими рыбками проскальзывали мимо, не задерживаясь в мозгу. Краешком сознания Дик отметил, что говорят на талигойском, и этого ему хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя под надежной защитой. Кто-то что-то спрашивал, кто-то что-то отвечал, в общем гуле Дик различил знакомые надменные интонации. Рокэ! Он здесь! С ним все в порядке! Дик приподнял голову, и на лоб ему тут же опустилась прохладная ладонь.

— Не шевелись. Здесь врач. Все уже кончилось. 

Последняя фраза что-то всколыхнула в нем, подцепила ржавым крючком и вытащила на поверхность. 

— Все это плохо кончится, — прохрипел Дик, сам не понимая к чему. 

Рокэ склонился к его лицу, заглянул в глаза, словно желая понять, сколько в них здравомыслия, и уверенно ответил: 

— Нет. Еще не сейчас. 

Дальше был теплый блиндаж, кружка с обжигающим чаем, в которую бритый наголо зенитчик щедро ливанул спирта, шерстяные одеяла и Рокэ. Рокэ постоянно был рядом. Сидел на соседней кровати в таком же клетчатом коконе, заполняя своим присутствием все пространство и замыкая на себя все разговоры. Его узнали сразу. Неудивительно: один из богатейших людей Талига, давший огромный толчок к развитию авиации; владелец сапфировых копей и виноградников, добровольно записавшийся в действующую армию; хозяин целого полуострова и прочая, прочая был первым любимчиком журналистов. Однако здешний командир хоть и признал Кэналлийского Ворона, все равно отнесся к нежданным гостям с недоверием. По его приказу усатый связист позвонил в штаб и доложил о вернувшихся на родину летчиках. Не успел Дик опустошить свою кружку, как телефон тихо тренькнул, и к аппарату подозвали Рокэ. 

На линии был полковник фок Варзов. После того как Рокэ клятвенно заверил, что это именно он, а не присвоивший его имя дриксенский лазутчик, прозвучал краткий отчет о выпавших на их долю приключениях. Разумеется, некоторые детали Рокэ без всякого ущерба опустил, за что Дик был ему премного благодарен. Впрочем, рассказ и так получился весьма красочным. Оказывается, пока Дик валялся в обмороке, Рокэ решил снизиться, но ему не повезло вынырнуть из облаков прямо над световым заслоном. Старенький «зильбер» набирал высоту слишком медленно, чтобы увернуться от снаряда. Южанин-наводчик, хохотнув, сказал, что попадание было чистым, как по полигонной мишени. После этого самолет полыхнул, закрутился и в конце концов рухнул в один из притоков Хербсте. Финала истории Дик не услышал: от выпитого его очень быстро разморило. 

Сон Дика был легким и головокружительно прекрасным. Он видел Рокэ: тот полулежал в каком-то антикварном кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Весь его образ был нарочито пленительным, лишенным тех мельчайших недостатков, которые способны наделить жизнью любое произведение искусства. Дик стоял перед ним на коленях, целовал резные ключицы, прозрачные запястья, длинные пальцы, и в его действиях не было ни капли страсти, а лишь экстатическое преклонение перед идеалом. Рокэ принимал все это благосклонно, улыбался, ерошил ему волосы. Лишь когда Дик попытался коснуться необычно ярких губ, Рокэ остановил его открытой ладонью и сказал: 

— Нет, еще не сейчас. 

После этого сон превратился в кошмар. Рокэ в кресле не обернулся чудовищем, не начал душить Дика, не впился зубами в его беззащитную шею. В тонких, почти женственных руках появилось что-то черное и блестящее. Дик не мог повернуть головы, чтобы рассмотреть вещицу как следует, он просто понимал, что она... плохая. Характеристика была глупой и детской, но точнее Дик не выразился бы при всем желании. Рокэ принялся жонглировать ею, перебрасывая из одной руки в другую над головой Дика. Что же это такое? Нож? Даже если и нож, то не металлический, а стеклянный. Дик не знал, откуда взялась его уверенность, но он готов был поклясться в том, что этот устрашающий предмет сделан именно из стекла. Черного стекла. 

— Ты убьешь меня? — спросил Дик, прижавшись щекой к мраморно гладкой груди. 

Рокэ посмотрел на него долгим сочувственным взглядом и тихо повторил: 

— Нет, еще не сейчас. 

Предмет в его руках тихо клацнул, где-то сзади зашуршала бумага, и на этих звуках все растаяло. Дальше Дику снилась серая муть, не оставившая в его памяти никакого следа. 

Наутро за ними прибыла машина с авиабазы. Дика перенесли на заднее сиденье — из-за сильного жара и слабости во всем теле ходить самостоятельно он не мог. Рокэ сел впереди, и всю дорогу они с Паоло переговаривались о разных мелочах, наверное лишь из одной вежливости не переходя на родной язык. Было довольно странно слышать, как Рокэ отзывается на почтительный титул «соберано». Дик привык думать о нем как о своем прямом командире, в крайнем случае — как о любимом человеке, но никогда всерьез не задумывался, что Рокэ — особа королевских кровей. Слишком уж это было сказочно: властелин маленькой самобытной страны обратил внимание на заурядного летчика. Из книг по истории Дик знал, что когда-то в Талиге был герцогский род Окделлов, но следы его терялись в конце прошлого круга. Вряд ли их семья имела к тем Окделлам хоть какое-то отношение. 

Путь до базы занял почти три часа. У ворот их встречал полковник фок Варзов, рядом с которым выстроилась эскадрилья в полном составе. 

— Давайте обойдемся без объятий, я и так верю, что вы очень скучали, — объявил Рокэ, прежде чем кто-то успел открыть рот. 

За плотно сомкнутым строем послышался драматический всхлип. 

— Не скажу за всех, но лично я очень скучал по нормальной еде, — пробубнил Арно. — После того как вас сбили, госпожа Арамона не пересолила и не сожгла только булочки, которые нам привозят уже готовыми.

***

Провалявшись неделю в лазарете, Дик теперь вовсю наслаждался полученной свободой. После ужина он вышел на крыльцо и, прислонившись к перилам рядом с докуривавшим свою сигарету Борном, вперил пустой взгляд в темное небо. Рокэ на миг показался в дверях, лениво бросил: «Корнет, вы мне нужны» и скрылся в коридоре, даже не глянув, услышали ли его приказ. Дик мысленно усмехнулся: а бывало ли, что Рокэ «не слышали»? Его слова всегда ловили на лету, с готовностью кидались исполнять даже невысказанные желания, старались угодить... Вот и Дик побежит к нему по первому зову, хоть Рокэ и забыл о нем на время болезни.

Отогнав подальше свою хандру, Дик вошел в помещение. Рокэ кивнул ему с лестницы, и они вместе поднялись на второй этаж. На развилке коридоров Дик замешкался, стараясь не показать, что он слишком уж спешит. Рокэ глянул с приманчивой поволокой поверх плеча, уверенно накрыл пальцы, потянул за собой, и сердце Дика оттаяло. Собственная обида показалась ничтожной: ведь Рокэ ему ничего не обещал, а раздутая до неприличия мелочь не стоит испорченного вечера. 

Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, а ключ провернулся в замке, Рокэ привлек его к себе, влез теплыми ладонями под рубашку, прижался губами к губам. Он целовал Дика вдумчиво, лаская небо и язык, словно хотел распробовать нечто ускользающее, тонкое, еле уловимое. От этого у Дика сперло дыхание, ослабли колени, в груди что-то открылось. Он запрокинул голову, случайно задев выключатель. Комнату затопило резким электрическим светом, который на миг ослепил их обоих. Проморгавшись, Рокэ подтолкнул Дика к кровати, и он безропотно распластался на покрывале, хранившем запах горьковатых духов. 

— Хочешь вина? — Рокэ одну за одной расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке и погладил выступающие ребра. 

— Нет, я его не люблю, — больше всего Дик сейчас хотел, чтобы Рокэ никуда не отходил и ни на что не отвлекался. 

— Ты просто не пробовал хорошего, — Рокэ покровительственно растрепал ему волосы. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Рокэ навис над ним безо всякой опоры, Дик притянул его за плечи, и они вдвоем забарахтались на смятом хлопке. 

— Я не хочу сейчас ничего пробовать, — сдавленно проговорил Дик. 

— А что ты хочешь? — Рокэ лукаво заглянул ему в глаза. 

Дик ответил ему дерзким взглядом и сгреб ладонями крепкие ягодицы. Можно подумать, он ничего не чувствует! 

— Очень прямолинейно, — Рокэ тихо рассмеялся и выпутался из его объятий. — Просто-таки обезоруживающе прямолинейно. Хочу, чтобы ты сказал вслух. 

— Тебя, — только и смог прошептать Дик, мучительно краснея. 

Одобрительно кивнув, Рокэ поднялся с кровати и шагнул к креслу. Он глянул на Дика из-под полуприкрытых век, словно желая убедиться, что тот наблюдает, и принялся снимать с себя одежду. Его движения были скупыми и пластичными, как у человека, абсолютно уверенного в своей красоте, знающего, что на него смотрят с неизменным вожделением, и главное — получавшего огромное удовольствие, показывая себя. 

Дик опомнился, лишь когда Рокэ, уже полностью обнаженный, сел на край кровати и провел ногтем по шву его брюк. Дик спустился на пол, быстро скинул форму и встал перед Рокэ, чувствуя себя немного неловко под блудливым, изучающим взглядом. Цепкие пальцы впились в его бедра. Дика будто током ударило от жажды, которая загорелась на дне синих глаз. Он зарделся, хотя они с Рокэ уже видели друг друга без одежды, но этот взгляд... Он будто проникал под кожу, доставал до самой сути, избавляя от всего наносного. Наконец, заметив его смущение, Рокэ откинулся назад и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. 

Дик устроился у стены, попытался обнять, но Рокэ, ловко изогнувшись, выскользнул из его рук. Он на ощупь открыл ящик прикроватного столика и бросил Дику какой-то флакон. 

— Пора наверстывать упущенное, — Рокэ развел согнутые в коленях ноги. — В прошлые разы мы пропустили кое-что важное. 

— Что мне делать? — охрипшим голосом спросил Дик, садясь между белыми ступнями. 

— Налей немного себе на руку. Смажь пальцы и подготовь меня. 

От этих слов, простых и откровенных одновременно, Дика пробрало жаркими мурашками. Он исполнил в точности все инструкции: выдавил на ладонь масло, обмакнул кончики пальцев и мягко коснулся нежной кожи между ягодиц. Провел вверх-вниз, старательно минуя отверстие — слишком свежа была память о том, как манящая глубина подействовала на него в прошлый раз. Дик хотел подольше сохранить ясность мыслей, но Рокэ походя разбил его планы. 

— Внутри тоже, Ричард, — бархатистый голос раскатился по жилам с ударом сердца. 

Дик прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Он смочил лихорадочно дрожащие пальцы и погрузил их в горячую тесноту. Шелковистая плоть упруго расступилась, повинуясь нажатию, Дика обволокло влажным теплом. От этого в паху все подобралось, Дик чувствовал, что близок к финалу. Осталось еще немного — одно движение, один жест, одно слово. 

— Согни их, — шепотом велел Рокэ.

Дик зажмурился до алых точек перед глазами, но пальцы послушно согнул. Подушечки сразу уперлись в плотный бугорок, отчего Рокэ резко выдохнул и весь сжался вокруг него, как живая, узкая перчатка. Это было чересчур для Дика. Он слишком слабо контролировал свое тело, чтобы замереть на грани. Если бы внутри Рокэ был член Дика, а не пальцы, он продержался бы гораздо дольше, но сейчас непристойность самой ситуации ударила по всем спусковым крючкам. Свободная ладонь сдавила член, и наружу тут же брызнуло мутноватое семя. Краешком сознания Дик подумал, что это было эгоистично по отношению к Рокэ. Однако он успокоил себя тем, что эрекция очень быстро восстановится, а значит, волноваться не о чем. 

— Я такого еще не видел, — фыркнул Рокэ. 

— Прости, — Дик без сил уронил голову ему на живот, целуя теплую кожу. Пальцы автоматически проехались по тому самому чувствительному бугорку, заставив Рокэ зашипеть и едва заметно вздрогнуть. Да ему ведь приятно! Дик впился взглядом в лицо Рокэ, внимательно следя за реакцией на новые и новые толчки. Вот острые скулы порозовели, губы разомкнулись, а грудь заходила ходуном от прерывистого дыхания. Рокэ глянул на него бешеным взглядом и надавил на затылок, заставив опуститься ниже. 

— Открой рот, — голос Рокэ сбивался. — Ну же, давай, возьми его. 

Горячий и твердый член ткнулся в щеку Дика, и он без лишних раздумий обхватил губами блестящую от смазки головку. Не зная, что делать дальше, Дик на пробу лизнул гладкую кожу. Его пальцы нажали на бугорок особенно сильно, Рокэ тихо застонал, и рот Дика наполнился солоновато-горьким.

***

В свою комнату Дик вернулся с первыми лучами солнца. Все его тело пело от пережитого удовольствия, с мокрых после душа волос капала вода, к губам намертво приклеилась счастливая улыбка. Дик украдкой прикрыл за собой дверь и принялся раздеваться, стараясь не потревожить Арно. На сон оставалось не больше пары часов, но Дик никак не мог заставить себя поторопиться: он то и дело замирал, заново переживая случившееся этой ночью. Касания Рокэ, царапины Рокэ, приказы Рокэ. Синие глаза, зацелованные губы, подрагивающие крылья носа. Рокэ, Рокэ, Рокэ... Могло ли с Диком случится что-то лучшее?

Задумавшись, он не заметил рассыпанную на столе мелочь и смахнул ее небрежным движением руки. Серебристые суаны, оглушительно звеня, раскатились по полу. Арно поднял голову с подушки, уставился на Дика мутным спросонок взглядом и поинтересовался: 

— Ты где был? 

Вместо ответа Дик, не прекращая улыбаться, посмотрел на Арно в упор. Каждая черта друга в этот момент приобрела для него необъяснимую комичность: и торчащий дыбом чубчик, и красноватый след на щеке, и какие-то оленьи, расфокусированные глаза. Дик прыснул в сложенные ладони. 

— Марианна? — Арно приподнялся на локтях. — И как она? Расскажи! 

Дик устало рухнул на кровать, улыбаясь еще шире. Как он мог рассказать, если не знал, существуют ли вообще в человеческом языке слова, которые бы со всей полнотой описывали его чувства? Как мог поделиться своей окрыленностью, своей эйфорией, своей внутренней музыкой? Как мог объяснить желание отдать всего себя Рокэ? Готовность принять из его рук любую судьбу? Как мог оправдать свою всепоглощающую любовь и щенячью преданность? 

— Нет, похоже, не Марианна, — сделал вывод Арно. — У нее цветочные духи. Если бы ты пришел от нее, сейчас ими бы уже пропахла вся комната. А кто тогда? Кто, Дик, ну не тяни же кота за хвост! 

Дик спрятал лицо в ладонях, давясь беззвучным смехом. 

— Ты все равно не поверишь, — выдавил он сквозь истерические всхлипы. 

— Госпожа Вейзель? — тут же предположил Арно. — Но ведь она тебе в матери годится! Да и к тому же она замужем. За артиллеристом, если не ошибаюсь. Хотя... муж далеко, а она, по идее, женщина с опытом... Да и возможность познакомиться поближе у вас была. Неделя в лазарете — это не шутки. А ты молодец, времени зря не терял! 

— Я ее даже обнять не смогу, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, — Дик повалился на подушку, хохоча в открытую. 

— Ну, вкусы у всех разные, я был обязан учесть и этот вариант, — Арно поправил воображаемые очки. — Хорошо, значит, полные тебе не нравятся. Тогда... госпожа Арамона? Маловероятно как-то. Она ведь давно сохнет по Алве. Но с другой стороны — пока Алва витает в горних высях, нужно же даме с кем-то развлекаться. Я думаю, она, как настоящий повар, не смогла бы пройти мимо аппетитного кусочка свежего мяса, — последние слова Арно произнес с носовым эпинэйским выговором и, видимо, для закрепления эффекта в конце многозначительно подвигал бровями. 

— Прекрати, — Дик вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Это не госпожа Арамона. 

— Хорошо! — Арно сел на кровати, подперев голову руками. На его лбу пролегла сосредоточенная складка. — Селина встречается с Понси, и у них вроде бы все серьезно. Вряд ли она стала бы спать с кем-то другим. Хотя кто знает этих тихонь! Может быть, наш Жиль оказался мастером только по стихам, а в постели — пшик, и все? И малышка Сэль решила выйти на тропу охоты... 

— С такими оборотами тебе надо писать бульварные романы, — Дик повернулся на бок, с коварством глядя на Арно. Интересно, до чего он еще додумается? 

— Ладно, — Арно посерьезнел. — Неужели Мелания? 

Он старался выглядеть безразличным, но Дик хорошо знал, что за этой маской кроется неистовая ревность. Потому он решил не мучить друга лишними подозрениями и, состроив самое искреннее лицо, ответил: 

— Нет. Мне пока еще дорога моя жизнь. Вы же с Приддом за нее разорвете на мелкие клочки. 

— Точно не она? — переспросил Арно. 

— Клянусь честью, — Дик картинно приложил руку к сердцу. 

— Кто же тогда? — Арно посмотрел на него заинтригованно. 

— Я не могу сказать, — тихо произнес Дик. 

— Не хочешь порочить доброе имя своей дамы сердца? — поддел Арно. 

— Да, — Дик мечтательно вздохнул, снова вспомнив, как прекрасен был Рокэ на пике блаженства. С открытым лицом и беззащитной шеей, с застывшим в глазах удивлением, как будто до последнего момента боялся поверить, что это все происходит именно с ним. Дик собирал эти мгновения как драгоценные ройи, кропотливо нанизывал их на ниточки памяти, как главное доказательство, что он чего-то стоит в этой жизни. 

Вынырнув из своих грез, Дик заметил, что Арно в тишине пристально наблюдает за ним. 

— Я так счастлив, — просто сказал он. — Я самый счастливый человек во вселенной. 

— Да я уж вижу, — губы Арно разошлись в понимающей ухмылке. 

Перевернувшись на живот, Дик укрылся с головой. Он медленно дышал, уткнувшись в подушку и стараясь успокоить восторженно колотящееся сердце. Нужно было хотя бы немного поспать, ведь уже сегодня им предстоят боевые вылеты. Первые совместные для них с Рокэ после того, как между ними все изменилось. 

Жизнь была прекрасна, и мир был прекрасен, даже несмотря на то, что где-то в нем шла война.

***

— А ты бы обратил на меня внимание, если бы нас тогда не сбили? — вопрос вырвался сам собой, и Дик сразу же пожалел, что задал его. Он был каким-то уж слишком заискивающим, слишком неуверенным, слишком бестолковым. Дик спрятал лицо в воротнике Рокэ, надеясь, что тот ничего не ответит.

Рокэ рассеянным жестом пригладил ему волосы. Некоторое время он молчал, а потом задумчиво произнес: 

— Да. Я с самого начала относился к тебе не так, как к другим. Только... не совсем в том смысле, который бы тебе понравился. 

— То есть? — Дик приподнялся. 

Рокэ притянул его к себе и вовлек в долгий поцелуй. Дик мгновенно обмяк, растаял комком снега в теплой ладони. Он уже успел забыть, о чем они говорили, когда помутневший взгляд упал на глаза Рокэ. В глубокой синеве плескалась знакомая тяжесть немыслимого душевного груза. 

— Опять какие-то твои тайны? — Дик провел носом по колкой щеке. 

В ответ Рокэ вымученно улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, но уже более напряженно. Дик понял, что таким незамысловатым образом его просто пытаются отвлечь. Но от чего? Он вспомнил их разговор в руинах возле железной дороги. Тогда Рокэ пообещал рассказать ему что-то важное, как только они окажутся в Талиге. Может быть, сейчас речь идет о том же самом? Даже если нет, пришла пора выполнять обещанное. Не давая сбить себя с мысли, Дик осторожно спросил: 

— Разве эти тайны тебя не угнетают? 

— Угнетают, — глухо ответил Рокэ. Он выпустил Дика из объятий, очевидно поняв, что обманные маневры не удались. 

Если бы Рокэ действительно желал сохранить свои секреты, то не оставил бы на поверхности столько намеков и зацепок для последующих вопросов. Значит, он не хочет молчать, но и говорить почему-то тоже не решается. Наверное, Дику нужно как-то его подтолкнуть? На душе заскребли кошки. В самом деле, стоит ли пустое любопытство того, чтобы огорчать Рокэ? Пусть скрывает хоть все свое прошлое, Дик не будет ничего выспрашивать. Он коротко сжал ладонь Рокэ в ободряющем жесте и прошептал, прижавшись к самому уху: 

— Не говори, если не хочешь. Мне все равно. 

Дик рассчитывал, что Рокэ после этих слов расслабится: немного повеселеет, может быть, снисходительно улыбнется или хотя бы просто переключится с тех печальных мыслей, которые, судя по всему, сейчас занимали его всего. Но вышло совсем иначе. Рокэ глянул на него с жалостью. Потом, как будто внутренне собравшись, встал с постели, отошел к противоположной стене и зашарил на полке среди стоящих вперемешку книг и фотографий. 

— Рокэ, — Дик обеспокоенно сел. — Мне правда все равно. Я... люблю тебя... — он не думал, что признание вырвется из него при таких обстоятельствах. Да он вообще не планировал говорить ничего подобного! Но сегодня его язык, похоже, обрел собственную волю. 

— Не спеши, — Рокэ взял что-то с полки и поднес к лицу. У Дика екнуло сердце — вещь была черной, как в его недавнем сне! Ему отчаянно захотелось остановить время, крикнуть: «Рокэ, нет!», хоть как-нибудь вмешаться в ход событий. Но интуитивно Дик понимал, что трепыхаться уже слишком поздно. 

— Ты ведь помнишь, что я сказал в день, когда ты прибыл на базу? — отстраненно спросил Рокэ. 

— Что тебе не нужен ведомый? — несчастным голосом предположил Дик. 

— Дальше, — скомандовал Рокэ. 

— Что ты знаешь о моих чувствах, — нервно продолжил Дик. — Вот только никаких чувств не было! Тогда еще не было. 

— Вот именно, — с непонятной злостью подтвердил Рокэ. — Никаких чувств не было. Потому что ты меня не помнил. И за все это время так и не вспомнил! Может быть, с этим тебе будет легче? 

Он медленно развернулся. Дик оцепенел, ожидая чего-то по-настоящему жуткого, но Рокэ всего лишь надел темные очки. О Создатель! Всего лишь. Надел. Темные. Очки. Память щелкнула отпущенной пружиной. Два образа совместились удивительно легко. Дик даже поразился, как не узнал его раньше. Неужели человек, на которого смотришь снизу вверх, и человек, на которого смотришь сверху вниз, могут настолько различаться? Хотя, разумеется, время тоже сделало свое дело. 

...Третий день Весенних Волн 393 года круга Ветра ничем не выделялся в череде таких же серых промозглых дней. Гулять было нельзя из-за мелкого дождя, поэтому, вернувшись с занятий, Дик маялся бездельем дома. Когда грянул далекий раскат грома, Дик сидел в своей комнате. Он удивился — для первой грозы было еще слишком рано, — но все равно подбежал к окну, чтобы увидеть, куда ударит молния. Однако небо оставалось серым. Да и гром больше не повторялся. 

Заскучав, Дик принялся разглядывать улицу. Он увидел, как у ворот притормозила омытая дождем черная машина. Обрадовавшись нежданному развлечению, Дик стремглав бросился в холл, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел к ним в гости. Но на самом пороге он будто с разгону натолкнулся на незримую стену: у дверей матушка с мелово-бледным лицом выслушивала равнодушные слова незнакомца в темных очках. Незнакомца, как же! Теперь Дик знал, что это был Рокэ. Только тогда он назвался чужим именем. Они с матушкой синхронно повернулись на звук шагов. Она скользнула по фигуре Дика пустым взглядом, а незнакомец искривил губы в надменной гримасе. 

— Эрэа, проводите меня в кабинет мужа. 

Он не просил, не объяснял, а сухо приказывал, словно имел в их доме какую-то власть. Дику это сразу не понравилось. Он глянул на визитера из-под насупленных бровей и уже хотел было что-то сказать, но тут матушка оттаяла. 

— Дикон, иди к себе. 

— Но... — протянул Дик со жгучей обидой. Он же хотел ее защитить, а она его отсылает! 

— К себе, немедленно!

***

— Моя мать чуть не повредилась умом из-за тебя! Ты понимаешь?! — Дик осознал, что остервенело трясет Рокэ за плечи, и разжал руки. — Ты хоть представляешь, что с ней творили на допросах?! Зачем ты это сделал?!

Рокэ смотрел на него молча, не сопротивляясь приступу праведного гнева. Проклятые очки слетели на пол, и Дик мог видеть, что тот часто-часто моргает, как от сильнейшей рези в глазах. 

— Скажи, зачем? — на Дика накатила внезапная апатия. Он опустошенно уронил руки вдоль тела. 

— Это я устроил тот взрыв, — с неестественным спокойствием сказал Рокэ. 

— Какой взрыв? — непослушными губами пролепетал Дик. 

Вот оно. То, чем все должно было плохо кончиться. Дик не мог принять эту правду ни разумом, ни сердцем, но холод понимания уже пробежал по его позвоночнику, кольнул в пальцах, сдавил горло болезненной судорогой. Дик отшатнулся, отступил на шаг назад, глядя на Рокэ со страхом и недоверием. 

— Вероятно, ты знаешь, чем занимался твой отец? — тем же тоном спросил Рокэ. 

В глаза будто брызнули едкой кислотой. Под ребрами мелко задрожало. Дик сконцентрировал все свои силы на том, чтобы просто вдохнуть. 

Приняв его молчание за отрицательный ответ, Рокэ начал объяснять: 

— Он изучал физику ядер. Проводил опыты над дейнерием*. Я сейчас не назову всех нюансов, но эксперты Дорака признали, что теории твоего отца значительно опережали все то, чем в то время занимались его коллеги. Впрочем, речь сейчас не о том. Штанцлер быстро раскусил, какую выгоду сулят эти открытия. На исследования твоего отца по первому же запросу было направлено беспрецедентное финансирование в обход армии и казначейства. Разумеется, подобное не ускользнуло от всевидящего ока внутренней разведки. Дорак начал копать и в конце концов нашел у Штанцлера весьма любопытные документы. Там говорилось об особых свойствах легкого дейнерия. Из него планировалось создать новое оружие, чья мощность в сотни раз превышала бы то, чем мы располагаем сейчас. Оружие, способное разрушать города и уничтожать целые армии. 

Стальная хватка вокруг шеи на миг ослабла. Воздух ворвался в легкие с хриплым сипением. Дик зажмурился и крепко сжал зубы. 

— Дорак стал выяснять, почему кансилльер скрывает все это от министерства обороны, — продолжил Рокэ после короткой паузы. — Он понял, что Штанцлер работает на кесарию. Мы не знали, успел ли он передать сведения о новом оружии, но на всякий случай подменили расчеты. Действовать нужно было быстро. Я встретился с твоим отцом и описал ему все последствия его экспериментов, попросил отказаться от дальнейших изысканий, но он не желал ничего слышать. Он верил в то, что людям хватит благоразумия никогда не пускать это оружие в ход... 

— И поэтому ты убил его! — не веря собственным словам, выкрикнул Дик. 

— Мы не могли допустить, чтобы дриксы повторили эти опыты, — заговорил Рокэ с горячностью. — Дорак считал, что твой отец знал о связях Штанцлера, и хотел убрать их обоих, а все разработки передать кому-то более благонадежному. Он был в восторге от перспективы заполучить дубинку, которой будет бояться весь мир. Но я... Есть вещи, которым лучше никогда не появляться, есть ящики, которые лучше никогда не открывать. Я решил сделать так, чтобы эти знания исчезли. Навсегда, — к концу речи запал Рокэ иссяк. 

Дик распахнул глаза. Рокэ смотрел на него устало и открыто, с понурыми плечами и чуть склоненной набок головой. Весь флер силы вокруг него как будто испарился. Перед Диком стоял маленький изможденный человек с неподъемным грузом вины и непомерным грузом ответственности. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — Дик прижал ладони к щекам. — Ты просто сумасшедший! Только безумцы спасают все человечество! Только безумцы убивают ради общего блага! 

— А разве ты сам не занимаешься тем же самым? — взгляд Рокэ заострился. — Разве не убиваешь дриксов ради того, чтобы выжили другие? Это действия одного порядка. 

— Нет! — голос Дика сорвался, под веками стало горячо и мокро. Он бросился к двери, вылетел в коридор и побежал прочь, не разбирая дороги. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этой жуткой правды, от боли, раздирающей грудь, от откровений Рокэ. 

Зачем он сделал это? 

Зачем позволил всему этому случиться? 

Неужели не понимал, как Дик отреагирует на его слова? 

Неужели его чувства для Рокэ совсем ничего не значили? 

— А ну-ка, стой! — кто-то схватил его за локоть и хорошенько встряхнул. — Что случилось? 

Дик детским жестом вытер глаза и с недоумением глянул на неведомо откуда взявшегося полковника фок Варзова. 

— Что случилось? — повторил тот свой вопрос. 

— Отпустите, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Дик. Ноги сами принесли его к ангарам. Видимо, даже неосознанно он стремился к самолетам, чтобы обрести душевный покой среди хищных абрисов и запаха машинного масла. 

— Нет уж, парень, — фок Варзов качнул головой. — С таким лицом, как у тебя, люди либо стреляются, либо лезут в петлю. А я за тебя отвечаю. Что произошло-то? 

— Может быть, дурные вести из дома? — сзади подошел гранд-капитан Райнштайнер. — Откуда вы, корнет? 

— Из Горика, — машинально ответил Дик. 

— Насколько я знаю, там не бомбят, — флегматично заметил Ранштайнер. 

— Нет, Ойген, — фок Варзов вздохнул. — Хоть режь меня, но я чувствую, что тут не обошлось без вмешательства Рокэ, — услышав это имя, Дик вздрогнул, и фок Варзов кивнул, получив подтверждение своей догадки. — Ну, что я говорил? Разве не помнишь, как он умеет доводить? 

\----------

Дейнерий — кэртианское название урана. Назван в честь Дейне — астрономического объекта, который до недавнего времени считали пятой блуждающей звездой наряду с Фульгатом, Найером, Эвротом и Литтэном.

***

Приятное отупение плескалось в крови, раскатывалось по жилам, застывало в мышцах тряским желе. В голове было тесно от тумана. Пьяный сон уже почти настиг свою жертву, но тут кто-то до отвращения громко постучал в дверь, и эфемерная бестия вспорхнула с висков, оставив вялую злость. От резкого движения гриф съехал с плеча, ударившись о подлокотник, пальцы непроизвольно подцепили струны, гитара глухо загудела, как большой, но отзывчивый на ласку зверь.

Услышав этот звук, закатная тварь за дверью принялась барабанить с удвоенной силой. Каррьяра, пристрелить бы! 

— Какого Леворукого! Убирайтесь, кто бы там ни был! 

— Господин гранд-капитан, вас хочет видеть господин полковник! 

— Убирайтесь! 

— А что мне передать?.. 

— Мне плевать, что вы передадите! 

Где же пистолет? Проклятье, как все плывет перед глазами! Нужно еще выпить. Пусть «Черная кровь» скоро польется из ушей, но трезветь нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя. Иначе недолго рехнуться. 

— Минувшее невозвратимо,   
как будто кануло в омут,   
и в сонме ветров просветленных   
жалобы не помогут. 

Вороненый бок «Ройи» маняще блеснул среди бутылок. В открытое окно сыпануло серыми градинами, заставив поежиться даже сквозь винный дурман: погода испортилась еще прошлым вечером и оставалась нелетной до сих пор. Осень, чтоб ее. 

— Не правда ли, тополь, искусник бриза?   
Жалобы не помогут.* 

В дверь снова забарабанили, оборвав полушепот печальной коплы**. Холодная рукоять как влитая легла в ладонь, предохранитель тихо щелкнул. Впрочем... стоит дать блаженному хотя бы шанс. 

— Понси, я, кажется, сказал вам убираться? 

— Господин гранд-капитан, позвольте войти! Полковник передал вам документ. 

Документ? Должно быть, один. Это не долго и совсем не обременительно. Быстрее подпишешь, быстрее отвяжется. 

— Кошки с вами. 

Долговязый адъютант бочком просочился в комнату, глянул с каким-то липким, болезненным любопытством, отчего пальцы, державшие пистолет, опасно зазудели. Дуло качнулось из стороны в сторону. Понси, ойкнув, в один прыжок достиг стола, опустил на край сиротливый листок и отскочил к выходу. 

Ты хотел подмахнуть бумажку не глядя, но помраченный взгляд зацепился за знакомую фамилию. Голова прояснилась, как будто и не пил вовсе. «Прошу... перевести... в связи с личными обстоятельствами...» Десятый день Осенних Волн 400 год круга Ветра. Значит, еще вчера. Почерк округлый, почти школярский, но завитушки пляшут так, словно их выводила сведенная нервной судорогой рука. Внизу печать «Удовлетворить», не хватает только твоей подписи. 

Пустая бутылка упала на пол, лишь чудом не разбившись. Осторожнее! Нужно быть осторожнее! Чернила замерзли, так что размашистое «Р. Алва» удалось выписать лишь с третьей попытки. Отброшенная ручка перевалилась через угол и протяжно дзынькнула, стукнувшись о бутылку. Из окна опять сыпануло ледяной крупой. 

— Забирайте и выметайтесь. 

Опасливо покосившись на пистолет, Понси подобрался к столу, цапнул листок и молниеносно ретировался. Вот и все. Теперь точно все. Маски сорваны, долги отданы. Хотя нет! У тебя хранится одна вещь, которая по справедливости должна бы принадлежать ему. Пожелтевшее от времени письмо, чьи строки ты почти заучил наизусть. Письмо, пришедшее на следующий день после смерти своего отправителя. 

_«Боюсь, я был не слишком убедителен в нашем прошлом разговоре — вы с вашими идеями свалились на меня как снег на голову... лишь после того, как мы попрощались, я понял, что недостаточно развил одну логическую цепочку... хорошо себе представляю неисчислимые человеческие жертвы... считаю, что именно это станет главным залогом мира в Кэртиане... оружие будет существовать для угрозы, а не для войны... наука должна быть выше политики...»_

Вот и оно, на дне шкатулки, под фотографией Карлито и последней запиской от Милли. Сложенный вчетверо листок с монограммой лаборатории. Сухие слова, канцелярский стиль человека, привыкшего составлять отчеты, а не вести личную переписку. Человека, так ничего и не понявшего, оставшегося в душе безнадежным идеалистом. 

Хватит. Нужно покончить со всей этой историей как можно скорее. Из зеркала глянула воистину жуткая физиономия. Теперь понятно, почему Понси так пялился! Бритва и душ исправят положение, хотя видок все равно будет тот еще. Впрочем, не станет же он тебя разглядывать! Или станет? Нет, нет, ему явно будет не до того. Ну и к Леворукому тогда все это! 

Длинный коридор с одинаковыми синими прямоугольниками казался почти бесконечным. Благо тело никогда тебя не подводило — даже не чувствуя ног во хмелю, ты мог идти ровно и легко, точно какая-нибудь кинозвезда по ковровой дорожке. Вчитываться в таблички на ходу было сложно, взгляд успевал уловить лишь прописные буквы. Н. К. и Й. К. — не то. Д. Р. и У. Б. — тоже не то. П. К. и В. П., А. Г. и Д. С. У следующей двери ты замер, лишь зацепив край надписи. Сердце на миг зашлось в тревожном ритме, но ты велел ему заткнуться и после символического стука толкнул незапертую дверь. 

Он был в комнате один: сидел, отвернувшись к запотелому окну. Глянул на тебя растерянно, непонимающе, но быстро опомнился — встал во фрунт, прижал ладонь к виску, низко опустил взгляд. Очень доходчиво. А разве ты ждал чего-то другого? 

— Корнет, ваше прошение подписано, можете не беспокоиться, — голос звучал безразлично, для этого не пришлось даже напрягаться. Хоть бы и лицо было ему под стать. — Пока вы не уехали, я хочу передать кое-что, принадлежащее вам по праву, — приблизиться вплотную, вложить в ладонь письмо. Руки едва-едва соприкоснулись, и он отдернулся. Неужели так противно? Ах да, пальцы ведь ледяные... Теперь можно уходить. 

Никогда не понимал всех этих бредней про магниты и половинки души, а гляди-ка — довелось испытать на собственной шкуре. Даже с Милли все было не так. Конечно! Он ведь не пытался тебя убить. Хотя, может, просто не успел? К чему гадать. Ваши дороги расходятся навсегда. Оставалась пара мгновений, пока твою задержку в этой комнате все еще можно списать на случайность. Смертельно мало, но тебе хватит. Посмотреть на него в открытую, впитать весь образ целиком и каждую его частичку по отдельности. Нахмуренные брови, потрескавшиеся губы, растрепанные волосы, согбенные плечи... 

— Я никогда не смогу простить вас, — он глянул исподлобья с искренней ненавистью, немного смешной оттого, что для его открытого лица такое выражение было в новинку. 

Стоило бы поблагодарить. Все-таки не позволил тебе окончательно раскиснуть — и это уже много. Поэтому — вскинуть голову, поймать его взгляд и как можно суше ответить: 

— Я это знаю. 

\----------  
Использованы строки из стихотворения Ф. Гарсиа Лорки «Флюгер» в переводе Я. Серпина.   
Копла — жанр испанской песни.

**Эпилог**

В новом доме еще пахло красками и древесной стружкой. Весенний ветерок теребил занавеси с длинноногими розовыми птицами, шелестел в кронах садовых яблонь, звенел колокольчиками на люстре. Соседские мальчишки играли в мяч, их крики долетали до ушей Дика даже с другого конца улицы. Полуденное солнце отражалось в лакированной столешнице, дробилось зайчиками среди разномастных безделушек, заставляя всю комнату сверкать, точно праздничная гирлянда. Все здесь было идиллически правильно, все здесь было нарочито уютно, и все здесь было не так.

Дик пересек гостиную, борясь с необъяснимым чувством загнанности, которое находило на него в последнее время все чаще и чаще. Каждый раз, когда Нелла обсуждала с ним детали будущей свадьбы, когда заговаривала об их общих детях, когда Дик неожиданно для самого себя осознавал, что эта девушка влезла практически во все уголки его жизни, в груди зарождалась паника. Сердце сдавливали невидимые тиски. Кузен, с которым Дик как-то поделился своей проблемой, сказал, что его просто преследует страх перед грядущей ответственностью. Дик был с этим не согласен, но не зная, как возразить по существу, вынужденно молчал в ответ на его слова. Единственное, что Дик понимал, да и то скорее чувствами, чем разумом, — здесь он не на своем месте. 

— Вот ты где, — Нелла бесшумно возникла на пороге. — Будешь обедать? 

— Нет, спасибо. Наверное, позже, — и что ему только не нравится? Нелла красивая, неглупая, старается все делать идеально. Она станет образцовой женой. Пускай между ними не искрит воздух, но зато у них всегда найдутся общие темы для разговора. А со временем... Может быть, со временем все наладится. Нелла хорошая, ее есть за что полюбить. 

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами она. — Утром приносили почту. Тебе письмо. Я забыла передать. 

Белоснежный конверт скользнул по поверхности стола, и Дик поймал его с противоположной стороны. В графе отправителя значилось «А. Савиньяк». Как хорошо, что они с Арно не потеряли друг друга после войны! Может быть, вся эта пустота, вся неприкаянность из-за того, что Дик не может найти себя в мирной жизни? Он слышал десятки историй о людях, которые, вернувшись домой, совершенно выпадали из общества, отгораживались от семьи, разрывали отношения с близкими, считая, что настоящая жизнь осталась там, на войне, а здесь их ждет лишь жалкое прозябание. И хотя сам Дик не замечал у себя подобных мыслей, все же не стоило сходу отметать и этот вариант. Ведь из собственной семьи он продолжал общаться только с сестрами — мама присоединилась к волонтерской организации и теперь колесила по всей стране, лишь изредка отправляя телеграммы и письма. 

— Знаешь, я никак не могу решить, приглашать ли нам Колиньяров, — Нелла в очередной раз завела навязшую в зубах пластинку. — Анна-Рената, конечно, жена моего дяди, но... 

О Создатель! Пусть зовет хоть самого Леворукого и всех его кошек в придачу! Дик заранее на все согласен. Не желая снова это слушать, он разорвал конверт и углубился в письмо. 

— ...мне не нравится. Она опять будет все выспрашивать и вынюхивать. А еще этот ее братец!.. 

_«На прошлой неделе мы с Эмилем навещали гранд-капитана Алву. Ты еще помнишь, кто это?»_

Помнит ли он Алву? Лучше было бы спросить, сможет ли он когда-нибудь его забыть. Попав в эскадрилью Альдо Ракана, Дик еще долго по привычке искал знакомую черноволосую голову в кабинах соседних «морисков». И всякий раз, не находя, срывался в бездну мгновенного ужаса: с Рокэ что-то случилось! А потом вспоминал о том, на какой ноте закончились их отношения, и вздрагивал от боли, острой, словно заточенный кинжал. Уловив имя Алвы в болтовне сослуживцев, Дик жадно прислушивался к каждому слову, каждой сплетне, каждой байке о подвигах Кэналлийского Ворона. Выискивал в газетах статьи о его самоубийственных выходках и отчаянных авантюрах, о его многочисленных наградах из рук короля и громких победах во имя королевы. Разумеется, Арно ни о чем таком не знал. Вообще никто ни о чем не знал. Дик ни с кем не делился своим прошлым. Однако какое странное слово — «навещали». Так не говорят, если просто едут в гости к знакомому. Разве что этот знакомый болен. Или в тюрьме. 

— ...Нахальный тип. Ты видел, как он разглядывал меня в прошлый раз? Я не хочу такого больше... 

_«На прошлой неделе мы с Эмилем навещали гранд-капитана Алву. Ты еще помнишь, кто это? Надеюсь, да. Он попал в аварию в том месяце. Самолет не выпустил шасси и при посадке врезался в ограждение. Алва много времени провел в больнице. Похоже, дела его плохи — врачи говорят, что он, скорее всего, уже не сможет ходить. Об этом нигде не писали...»_

Дик захлебнулся мгновенно загустевшим воздухом. Не сможет ходить. В голове тут же возникла картинка, как окровавленное, изломанное тело Рокэ достают из-под груды перекореженного металла, кладут на носилки, увозят в больницу. Такой свободный, такой независимый, такой стремительный. Что с ним теперь? И до чего же обидно должно быть покалечиться в мирное время, когда за всю войну вражеская пуля тебя даже не задела. 

— ...Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — в голосе Неллы звенела обида. 

— Лионелла, — Дик никогда не называл ее полным именем, но сейчас был особый случай. Он принял решение спонтанно, и с каждой секундой оно крепло в душе, наполняя ее новыми силами, как парус свежим ветром. — Прости, но свадьбы не будет. 

— Что? — она удивленно округлила глаза. — Чего не будет? 

— Ничего не будет, — медленно произнес он. — Я понял, что это ошибка, которая сделает несчастными нас обоих. 

— От кого это письмо? — Нелла сжала кулачки. — Ты переписываешься с другой?! 

— Нет, нет, это от друга, — Дик подтолкнул к ней листок. — Нелла, милая... Я все время тебе лгал. 

— А ну-ка, повтори! — она нервным жестом схватила стеклянную птицу и завертела в руках. — Кто она? 

Солнце сверкнуло в розовых перьях, заставив Дика поморщиться. Проклятые фламинго, всегда они раздражали! Как он до этого докатился? Инерция, все кошачья инерция! По инерции приглашал ее на свидания, по инерции познакомился с ее родителями, по инерции предложил пожениться. Сбросить бы с себя все это. Встряхнуться, как мокрая собака. Чтобы с ним остались только его собственные желания, а все нагроможденное разлетелось прочь с мелкими брызгами. И эта цапля из розового стекла, как воплощение его ложных шагов, тоже должна разбиться. Дик впился взглядом в руки Неллы и прошептал одними губами, в большей степени — просто мысленно попросил: 

— Бросай же. 

По-видимому, Нелла его услышала. Темно-серые глаза полыхнули гневом, и статуэтка полетела ему в голову. Дик инстинктивно пригнулся, ощутив, как волосы на макушке шевельнулись от воздушной волны. Витраж позади него раскололся с оглушительным звоном, осколки градом посыпались на подъездную дорожку. Нелла, сама от себя такого не ожидавшая, испуганно прижала ладони ко рту, а Дику стало так легко и спокойно, будто он раньше нес все эти стекла на своих плечах. 

— Ты еще и улыбаешься! — Нелла всхлипнула. — Тебе весело? Лгун! Ненавижу! 

Дик обошел стол, приблизился к ней и осторожно погладил вздрагивающую спину. 

— Прости меня, Нелл. Дело не в тебе. Просто я за все это время так и не смог разлюбить другого человека.

***

Дорога шла вверх, вилась тонкой цепочкой серпантина, то прячась среди невысоких гранатовых деревьев, то выныривая под палящее солнце на очередном выступе. За предыдущую неделю Дик успел изучить ее досконально. Седьмое утро подряд он взбирался по ней на вершину монументальной скалы, которая гребнем уснувшего дракона нависала над портом. Дик уже почти сроднился с роскошным пейзажем, открывавшимся сверху: небесно-голубым морем, чью гладь усеивали десятки рыболовецких суденышек, песчаной бухтой и по-южному пестрым городом. Но все его внимание поглощал дворец. Старинный, но не утративший своей красоты, весь будто сотканный из мраморного кружева, с белыми ласточками на шпилях.

Неделю назад Дик прилетел в Кэналлоа. Кто бы мог подумать: в старину путь от Горика до Алвасете занял бы не меньше месяца, а новенький «мориск» преодолел его за каких-то три часа. Дик арендовал ангар и, даже не сняв номер в отеле, с мятущимся сердцем начал свое восхождение. Он был полон решимости, но решимость эта таяла с каждым пройденным шагом. Захочет ли Рокэ его видеть? Даже не так: имеет ли право Дик просить о встрече, когда с Рокэ случилось несчастье? Он ведь был таким гордым. Не подумает ли Рокэ, что Дик явился позлорадствовать? А даже если они и увидятся, найдет ли он ответ на свои чувства? 

Словом, в первый день Дик накрутил себя до такой степени, что не посмел даже подойти к решетчатым воротам. На второй день все повторилось. Дик ненавидел себя, презирал за трусость, называл последними словами, но не мог обратиться к черно-синим гвардейцам с вопросом об их соберано. Он садился в тени платана рядом с парапетом, смотрел на окна и воздушные балюстрады в надежде на то, что однажды там появится Рокэ, и, быть может, тогда ему хватит смелости на последний шаг. Но Рокэ не появлялся. 

— Прошу прощения, дор, — за плечом Дика возник кэналлиец не самого дружелюбного вида. — Мы заметили вас еще в первый день. Вы художник? 

— Нет, — Дик выпрямился, чтобы быть вровень с собеседником. — А почему вы так решили? 

— Вы смотрите на Алвасете, — пожал плечами кэналлиец. — Мы подумали, что вы хотите его рисовать. Я, собственно, пришел, чтобы предложить вам показать все вблизи. Но если нет... 

— Я бы хотел встретиться с Рокэ Алвой, — выпалил Дик. 

— И для этого вы сидели здесь столько времени? — кэналлиец впился в него глазками-буравчиками. 

— Я понимаю, что со стороны это выглядит странно, — Дик почувствовал, что его уши наливаются краской. — Я просто не знал, захочет ли он меня видеть. 

Кэналлиец глянул на Дика так, словно сомневался в его умственных способностях. Затем, как будто сделав какие-то свои выводы, сказал: 

— Назовитесь, и я спрошу у него самого. 

После быстрого обыска Дика провели в караулку. Ждать приговора пришлось недолго: давешний кэналлиец вернулся спустя пять минут с положительным ответом. Дик переставлял ноги вслед за своим проводником, стараясь ни о чем не думать, не представлять себе, каким он найдет Рокэ и что тот ему скажет. Краешком сознания Дик отметил, что ни одна лестница во всем огромном дворце не была оборудована специальными пандусами для инвалидных колясок. Это могло означать одно из двух: либо все хорошо, а Арно в своем письме сгустил краски, либо все плохо, но тогда уж совсем плохо. Они шли долго, гораздо дольше тех пяти минут, на которые отлучался кэналлиец, много раз сворачивали, пока не поднялись в крошечную башенку, которая была едва видна с того места, где Дик провел всю прошлую неделю. 

— Вас ждут, — кэналлиец кивнул на затворенную дверь. 

Рокэ сидел у окна вполоборота, так, что утреннее солнце золотило его резкий профиль. За минувшие четыре года с остроскулого лица сошла последняя мягкость, виски тронула седина, под глазами и в уголках губ залегли глубокие тени. Он поднял на Дика нечитаемый взгляд и с издевкой спросил: 

— Добро пожаловать, капитан. Что привело вас в мой скромный приют? 

От звуков знакомого голоса по телу прошла теплая волна. Из головы унесло все запланированные реплики, и потому Дик не придумал ничего лучше, чем ответить вопросом на вопрос: 

— Вы знаете о моем повышении? 

— Некоторым образом я интересовался вашей карьерой, — взгляд Рокэ на миг затуманился. — Так все же, чему обязан? 

— Я хотел вас видеть, — выдавил из себя Дик. 

— Увидели? — сухо осведомился Рокэ. 

— Да, — Дик вглядывался в его лицо, мучительно пытаясь понять, что тот сейчас чувствует. 

— Понравилось? — Рокэ откинулся назад и развел руки в стороны, словно предлагая рассмотреть себя в подробностях. 

— Да... то есть нет... — Дик смешался. Если он хотел чего-то добиться, нужно было действовать напрямик. Да хотя бы первым отбросить экивоки! Потому Дик приблизился к Рокэ и продолжил: — Я хотел тебя видеть, и я рад тебя видеть. Но мне жаль, что с тобой такое произошло. 

— Отчего же? — тот заговорил вкрадчиво. — Раз уж сама судьба покарала меня за все мои дела, тебе следовало бы почувствовать себя отмщенным. 

— У меня и мысли такой не было, — ошеломленно произнес Дик. — Рокэ? — он сел на пол перед ним, подобрав под себя ноги, и пытливо заглянул в глаза. — Рокэ... 

— А как же «не прощу» и прочее? — сквозь сарказм в голосе Рокэ наконец-то проявилось что-то настоящее. 

— Ничего не изменилось, — Дик вздохнул. — Я не простил и, наверное, никогда не смогу. Но мне уже не так больно, когда я думаю обо всем этом. Я понимаю, что это неправильно, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. И... я надеюсь, ты раскаиваешься? 

— Только в том, что все это произошло с тобой, — с тенью горечи ответил Рокэ. — Мои взгляды на сверхоружие остались прежними. 

— Для меня это никогда не будет историей о сверхоружии, — Дик склонил голову. — Я много думал о том, что ты сказал тогда, и, наверное, отчасти могу понять, что тобой руководило. 

— Вот и замечательно, — Рокэ провел ладонями от переносицы к вискам. — Облегчил мне остатки совести, а теперь уходи. 

— Почему? — Дик протянул к нему руки, но коснуться так и не решился. 

— Мне не нужна жалость, тебе не нужна развалина, — Рокэ коротко усмехнулся. — Все просто. Не беспокойся, обо мне есть кому позаботиться. А ты должен строить свою жизнь, жениться, продолжить фамилию... 

— Я порвал со своей невестой, — Дик улыбнулся ему открыто и, может быть, самую малость сумасшедше. 

— Ничего, как порвал, так и помиришься, — флегматично ответил Рокэ. 

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — просто сказал Дик. — Я порвал со своей невестой, продал свой новый дом и купил двухместный самолет. Это все, что у меня есть. Была еще работа, но с нее меня, наверное, уже уволили. 

Рокэ на миг зажмурился, а потом глянул на него недоверчиво, с едва заметными искорками прежнего огня, которые сняли с него груз чуть ли не десятка лет. 

— Зачем, глупый? Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы я захотел самолет, то не смог бы достать его себе сам? Сколько угодно, Ричард, поверь мне. 

— Он такой красивый, — Дик мечтательно улыбнулся. — Ты бы видел. Это «Мориск-13», только с демонтированными пулеметами и без креплений для бомб. Разгоняется до ста тридцати хорн в час. Настоящий зверь! Совсем не то, что тот «зильбер», на котором мы летели из Дриксен, — он исподволь глянул на Рокэ, желая убедиться, что его слова достигли цели, и пошел в наступление: — Ты ведь хочешь летать? Я знаю, такое со временем не проходит. Тебя же тянет в небо? 

— Да, — Рокэ прикрыл глаза. 

— Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты не летаешь? — Дик подался вперед. — «Мориском-13» можно управлять совсем без помощи ног. И ведь это не единственная такая модель. 

— Я побежден, — губы Рокэ едко искривились. — В день аварии я летал к Дораку. Мы не сошлись по одному вопросу... Точнее, в методах решения одного вопроса. Хотя это неважно. Результат ты видишь. 

— Похоже, ты еще не читал сегодняшних газет? — Дик мягко накрыл сухопарые запястья, чувствуя, что от улыбки у него сейчас заболят уголки губ. — Этой ночью Дорак умер от сердечного приступа. 

Рокэ облегченно выдохнул. Его лицо обрело выражение покоя и умиротворенности, словно у человека, чья душа давно была продана Чужому и который только что узнал, что Повелитель Кошек отказывается от законной платы. Дик переплел их пальцы, но Рокэ выпутался, скользнул вниз, крепко сжал в пригоршнях его локти. Их взгляды встретились, и Дик распознал в полыхнувшей синеве отблеск прежней жажды, прежней страсти, прежнего желания. Подхватив Рокэ под колени, он опустил тому ладонь на бедро и одними губами спросил: 

— Можно? 

Рокэ кивнул, и Дик как можно осторожнее снял его с кресла, усадив к себе на ноги. Рокэ до хруста сдавил его ребра, прислонившись щекой к виску, а Дик зарылся носом в подставленное плечо, желая надышаться почти забытым горьковатым запахом. Тело Рокэ было затянуто в жесткий корсет, так что Дик мог лишь легонько гладить выпирающие лопатки и склоненную шею. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не романтичная сказка, и от волшебного поцелуя ничего не пройдет? — шепотом спросил Рокэ. 

— Ага, — Дик поднял голову и коснулся его губ в коротком поцелуе. — Главное, чтобы ты понимал, что жизнь на этом не заканчивается.

**Конец**


End file.
